Mi Bebé Tiene Un Secreto
by Klainer Butt3rfly
Summary: Justo después de que Kurt se va a New York, Blaine se entera de algunas noticias interesantes. Sin embargo, pensando que es lo mejor, oculta el secreto de todos, especialmente después de que comete un error gigante y él y Kurt terminan. Meses después se da cuenta de que tal vez debería haberle dicho a alguien por que es difícil hacer todo solo. * Traducción Autorizada *
1. Cap 1: Errores

Les traigo otra de las geniales historias de " _Warbler Slushie"_ y que tan amablemente me autorizó a traducir, así que espero les guste tanto como a mí.

Gira en torno a la 4ta temporada de Glee, con algunos cambios en la historia.

Este es un fic con M-preg.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 1**

 **"** **Errores"**

* * *

.

Convertirse en padre a la edad de dieciocho años nunca había sido parte del plan de Blaine Anderson. Como portador del _gen Reddin_ , sabía que era posible para él quedar embarazado, pero siempre se había protegido cuando estuvo con su novio.

Ellos siempre usaban protección, sobre todo, siempre se aseguraban de ser extra cuidadosos cuando Blaine era el pasivo. Pero de alguna manera algo salió mal y el ojimiel se enteró de que estaba embarazado el día después de que su novio se fue a la ciudad de New York.

Sólo la mañana anterior, se había despedido de Kurt con un beso y un millón de promesas por parte de ambos de verse regularmente por Skype, hablar por teléfono, enviarse mensajes, y así sucesivamente, porque ninguno de los dos quería que su relación fracasase. Hubieron lágrimas y se susurraron te amos, luego el ojiazul se fue, partiendo hacia el aeropuerto con su padre, dejando a Ohio por la Gran Manzana y dejando a Blaine atrás.

No era como si el moreno no quisiese que se fuera, deseaba que Kurt tuviera todo lo que siempre quiso en el mundo, sobre todo cuando se trataba de lograr sus sueños. Pero aun así, iba a extrañar a su novio como un loco. Además de que no parecía ayudar que seguía teniendo una extraña sensación de náuseas en el estómago.

Durante un tiempo se sintió atrapado y nervioso acerca de cómo iniciar la escuela sin Kurt. Hubo mañanas cuando se despertaba e inmediatamente corría al baño a vomitar, pero le restó importancia pensando que era sólo un virus pasajero. Entonces ese virus pasajero se convirtió en una cosa de todos los días, extendiéndose por semanas, y cuando llevaba más de un mes, se preocupó un poco.

Por supuesto, Blaine nunca dijo nada. Kurt todavía estaba deprimido por no haber sido aceptado en NYADA y tener que trabajar en Lima Bean, por lo que hizo todo lo posible para estar allí para él, incluso cuando sólo quería estar en la cama todo el día durmiendo durante horas y horas. Así, después de que el ojiazul se subió a su avión y se fue de Ohio, él volvió a McKinley con ese maldito retorcijón en el estómago de nuevo. Se dijo a sí mismo que eran sólo sus nervios porque Kurt se había ido y que se iría a checar más adelante si eso continuaba.

Al día siguiente, despertó enfermo como un perro otra vez, y finalmente decidió ir al médico. Pasó tanto tiempo simplemente sintiéndose mal y sabía que necesitaba ayuda, así que fue por ella.

El médico le hizo un examen físico completo, habló de su pasado sexual con él y le envió una serie de análisis de sangre por si acaso. Una hora más tarde fue llamado a la oficina y le dijo: _"Felicitaciones, Sr. Anderson. Usted va a tener un bebé"_.

Felicidades. Como si ser un padre adolescente soltero era parte del plan. Como si se tratara de algo que él quería que pasara. Kurt estaba lejos en New York, él estaba atrapado en el pequeño pueblo de Ohio solo, y lo último que quería hacer era llamar a su novio y decirle que regresase a casa.

Un bebé podría poner un freno a sus planes. Blaine todavía tenía que terminar su último año. Kurt estaba tratando de hacerlo en la ciudad más grande del mundo. Un bebé no era parte de cualquiera de sus planes.

Pero la verdad, mientras el ojimiel estaba terriblemente asustado, también estaba un poco feliz porque el niño que llevaba en su interior fue creado con el amor que él y Kurt compartían.

Bueno… que solían compartir, ya que el castaño rompió con él poco después de que se fue a New York. Pero no fue culpa de Kurt en absoluto, fue toda de Blaine debido a que cometió un error estúpido.

 **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ**

Ir a la casa de Eli Corley era una idea estúpida, pero Blaine fue de todos modos, porque en ese momento sus emociones estaban desbordadas. Estaba embarazado, solo y ridículamente temeroso de que su novio avanzaba sin él.

El ritmo al que la nueva vida de Kurt iba ni siquiera frenaba lo suficiente para que Blaine pudiera ponerse al día y saltara de nuevo, porque se cayó en el transcurso de la carrera, y el ojiazul estaba divirtiéndose tanto que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que su novio se había caído y que no estaba allí junto a él nunca más.

La gota que colmó a Blaine fue la noche de su elección, la noche en que se enteró de que iba a ser el nuevo presidente de la clase de McKinley High. Era algo que Kurt trató de hacer cuando fue estudiante del último año, pero no fue elegido, por lo que muchas de sus ideas y planes para McKinley fueron dejadas de lado, mientras que Brittany Pierce reinó y apenas hizo algo durante todo su período.

El ojiazul había estado terriblemente molesto por su pérdida y Blaine había estado allí a su lado para escucharlo cada vez que tenía que desahogarse.

Él estuvo allí para escuchar todas las ideas de Kurt. Sabía todo en lo que quería que McKinley se convirtiera, así que cuando llegó el momento de las inscripciones, mordió el anzuelo. Deseaba entrar en la oficina y ayudar a la escuela como su novio quería. Deseaba cambiar las cosas, mejorarlas para los futuros estudiantes, y ganó.

Ganó, y cuando trató de decirle a Kurt, lo único que consiguió fue nada. Sus llamadas fueron ignoradas, sus mensajes de voz y de texto no fueron respondidos, y para el final de esa noche, Blaine sabía que todo había terminado. Kurt avanzaba sin él y no había nada que pudiera hacer.

Esa fue también la noche en que el moreno cometió un grave error, fue a buscar a alguien más con quien hablar. Alguien en su posición/situación que podría hacerlo sentir mejor, hacerle entender simplemente por qué todas esas cosas le estaban sucediendo.

Él estaba buscando a alguien que supiera lo que era estar solo y hacer frente a algo que te cambiaba la vida demasiado como es el embarazo. Así que fue en busca de ayuda en línea, por grupos de apoyo que atendían a los portadores del gen Reddin… y ahí es donde se encontró con Eli.

O para ser más precisos, donde Eli lo encontró a él.

El tipo era persistente al comienzo, comentaba las publicaciones de Blaine en los muros de los grupos de apoyo, decía cosas como que el ojimiel no tenía que hacer eso solo. Un poco extrañado, el moreno no respondió los mensajes, ni tampoco respondió a los toques o la solicitud de amistad en Facebook de ese hombre misterioso. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de cómo Eli lo encontró allí. Todo lo que hizo fue postear un tema en un foro de embarazo masculino, y lo siguiente que supo fue que su FB estaba siendo bombardeado con mensajes.

No conocía al chico y no estaba seguro siquiera de si quería conocerlo. Echaba de menos a Kurt, extrañaba sus conversaciones y tan sólo ver la cara de su novio. Así que, en un último esfuerzo, trató de reconectarse con él para hacerle saber lo mucho que lo echaba de menos, lo mucho que lo necesitaba.

Pero el castaño le colgó el teléfono por un chisme muy importante, y esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

Esa noche Blaine se dirigió a la casa de Eli. Los mensajes que el sujeto le envió eran bastante obvios _"¿Qué hay sexy?"_ y _"¿Quieres venir?"_ , pero el moreno fue a pesar de que no estaba seguro de lo que pensaba hacer una vez que llegase allí.

Estaba bastante seguro de que sabía lo que Eli quería, eso era obvio, pero cuando llegó allí y lo observó, vio al hombre que le había estado mandando mensajes por días. No estaba seguro de si estar allí incluso había sido una buena idea. Estaba tan enojado con Kurt sin embargo, con el corazón roto porque éste lo hizo de lado por algún chisme mezquino, entonces se fue en busca de la atención de otra persona.

Eso fue tan estúpido, tan tonto, pero lo hizo de todos modos, y más tarde, él se arrepentiría cada segundo por ello.

En un principio, Eli no parecía un chico malo. En realidad empezó a hablar con Blaine, haciéndolo participar en una conversación acerca de su embarazo y preguntándole cómo se sentía. Fue la primera vez en mucho tiempo en que al ojimiel le habían preguntado acerca de sus sentimientos, y ese fue el momento en que Eli se aprovechó para atacar.

Empezó diciéndole que Kurt no lo merecía ni a él ni a su hijo y como no podía simplemente abandonarlo en su momento de necesidad, a lo cual Blaine trató de explicar que el ojiazul ni siquiera sabía, pero Eli sacudió la cabeza y dijo: _"Si él fuera un buen novio, sabría que estabas sufriendo"._ Y luego lo besó.

Blaine debería haberlo detenido allí, hacer a Eli retroceder, pero no lo hizo. Dejó que las cosas fueran un poco más lejos. Dios, en el momento en que se sentía tan solo, tan perdido en su nueva existencia, (porque en ese momento estaba escondiendo su embarazo de todos y sus hormonas estaban en tan mal estado), estaba estresado y de plano agotado, además de que extrañaba a Kurt como loco. Echaba de menos sentirse deseado y amado, y en ese preciso momento Eli se lo estaba demostrando, haciéndolo sentirse bien, como si lo hubiese extrañado durante tanto tiempo.

Continuaron besándose, Blaine se perdió en el momento de sentirse deseado al punto de que ni siquiera estaba prestando atención a sus alrededores. No estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo habían estado besándose, obviamente era el tiempo suficiente para haber perdido su camisa y para que Eli se hubiese desabrochado sus jeans, pero en el segundo en que la mano del otro chico rozó la piel desnuda de su creciente estómago, fue como si alguien le lanzara un granizado en su rostro.

Desesperadamente empujó al chico lejos, con sus ojos muy abiertos en estado de shock y la culpa ardiendo en su estómago. Eli se lo quedó mirando durante un momento, también sorprendido de que había estado empujando lejos, pero cuando le dio un vistazo a la cara pálida de Blaine, se bajó de la cama y le ofreció un vaso con agua.

El ojimiel no pudo soportarlo. Ni siquiera podía mirar al chico con el que acababa de engañar a Kurt. La bilis le subió a la garganta y estaba tan cerca de vomitar que sólo tenía que irse. Temblando, se puso su camisa de nuevo y se tambaleó hacia la puerta, corriendo a casa para reservar el próximo vuelo a New York en cuanto puso un pie en ella.

Y el resto es historia…

Kurt rompió con él esa noche. No hubo una pelea, no hubo gritos o vociferaciones. Sólo lágrimas, muchas lágrimas. Se fueron juntos a la cama, y a la mañana siguiente cuando Blaine se despertó se encontró solo, empacó sus cosas y se fue. Kurt estaba durmiendo en una silla en la sala, los rastros de lágrimas secos en las mejillas, y el hecho de saber que él fue quien causó esas lágrimas rompió su corazón aún más. Así que se fue sin decir adiós, porque sabía que eso era lo que iba a suceder.

Ellos habían terminado, definitivamente. Kurt no lo querría nunca más. Él era un tramposo, no merecía el amor del castaño y nunca lo haría. Kurt se merecía algo mejor, se merecía el mundo.

Lo que Kurt no se merecía era ser lastimado de la forma en la que Blaine lo lastimó, y en ese momento, mientras caminaba fuera del edificio donde el ojiazul y Rachel vivían, tomó una decisión…

Kurt nunca sabría lo del bebé. No lo haría pasar por eso. Necesitaba seguir adelante y no sería capaz de hacer eso sabiendo que su estúpido tramposo ex estaba embarazado de su hijo. Así que el ojimiel selló sus labios a pesar de que moría por decirle sobre el bebé.

 **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ**

Cuando llegó el momento, Blaine no le dijo a nadie acerca del embarazo. Después de la ruptura, había pasado por mucho para importarle incluso si alguien se fijaba o no en él. Hubo varias veces en que algunos de los miembros de los New Directions trataron de hacerlo hablar acerca del rompimiento, pero estaba tan cansado y disgustado consigo mismo que les restó importancia. Su embarazo había ido bien, así que había un poco de luz en el oscuro túnel en el que se convirtió su vida. Aparte de eso, Blaine se sentía realmente solo.


	2. Cap 2: Dificultades

.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 2**

 **"** **Dificultades"**

* * *

.

Ocultar su embarazo fue difícil. Fue a todas sus citas solo y se aseguró de interceptar cualquier correo que llegó hasta la puerta de su casa y que pudiera tener información acerca de su historial médico incluido. Por una vez en su vida estaba agradecido de que sus padres no estuviesen alrededor mucho tiempo, ya que no fueron capaces de revisar las facturas del seguro que eran deslizadas en su buzón por el cartero. Blaine se aseguró de agarrarlas para que su papá no viera las diferentes pruebas y chequeos a los que él había estado yendo sin decirles.

No era como si estuviese avergonzado de su embarazo, nada más lejos de eso. Pero estaba asustado. Sus padres hicieron todo lo mejor para él, y claro, se volvieron un poco distantes después de que salió del closet, pero lo amaban y lo apoyaban. Lo principal es que estaba aterrorizado de que ellos fueran a descubrir que estaba embarazado. Su padre odiaba a Kurt con pasión, simplemente no le agradaba. Y su madre, aunque era muy cariñosa, probablemente enloquecería al enterarse de su primer nieto. No podía dejarles saber.

Así que tomó todas las precauciones para asegurarse de que no lo hicieran.

Hizo sus citas en los días que ellos estaban fuera. Se abstuvo de comprar cualquier cosa para el bebé hasta que estuviese seguro de que iba a mantenerlo, porque la palabra adopción dio vueltas en su cabeza miles de veces, y escondió todas sus fotos de los ultrasonidos en lugares que él sabía que sus padres nunca las verían.

Sin embargo, a pesar de ser tan cuidadoso, sabía que no sería capaz de ocultar su vientre para siempre. Su estilo era de muy buen gusto, le gustaba usar pantalones apretados, polos y pajaritas. No podía usar esas cosas con un vientre en crecimiento. Ya nada le quedaba bien, así que se abasteció de camisetas grandes y sudaderas con capucha de la tienda de segunda mano.

Todos alrededor pensaban que se estaba vistiendo mal porque estaba molesto debido a la ruptura, y la verdad, mientras estaba molesto por perder a Kurt, el combo jeans- camiseta-sudadera con capucha, era más por ocultar su estómago que por Kurt. Pero dejó que todo el mundo pensase lo que necesitaban pensar para mantener su embarazo en secreto.

Aparte de eso, Blaine dejó de hacer las cosas que amaba, como cantar. No audicionó para ningún papel en _Vaselina_ a pesar de que sus amigos le rogaron que fuese tras el papel de _Danny_ , y abandonó el club Glee porque no quería bailar y poner en peligro la salud del bebé cuando le faltaba tanto todavía. Para cuando las Seccionales llegasen estaría en su sexto mes, aproximándose al séptimo. Su principal prioridad era el bienestar de su bebé, por lo que disminuyó su carga de trabajo y se centró en graduarse y salir de McKinley sin incidentes.

Claro, recibió un montón de críticas por no participar en las toneladas de actividades después de clases en las que se había inscrito, pero no le importaba. Tenía que cuidar la salud de su hijo, así como la suya, a pesar de que sabía que no estaba cuidando de sí mismo como debería hacerlo.

 **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ**

La mentira y el ocultarse constantemente se volvieron estresantes. La mayoría de los días Blaine sólo quería dormir e ignorar a todos, pero quienes lo rodeaban querían que se sacudiera ese bajón y siguiera adelante. Estaba muy agradecido cuando llegó el descanso de Acción de Gracias. Envió a sus padres a ver a Cooper a California, alegando que iba a pasar tiempo con los Hummel porque Kurt iba a ir por las festividades. Nunca les dijo a sus padres acerca de la ruptura y tampoco sabían que el castaño se quedaría en New York durante las vacaciones, por lo se fueron sin cuestionar el asunto, y una vez que se alejaron, fue como si un peso había sido quitado de los hombros del moreno.

Pasó esa semana entera recuperando el sueño, y el sábado que fueron las Seccionales, se sorprendió de que su teléfono estuviese sonando con el nombre de Kurt en la pantalla.

No se sorprendió sin embargo cuando el primer pensamiento en su mente fue ignorar la llamada. E ignorarla fue lo que hizo.

 **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ**

El resto del año pasó poco a poco.

Blaine escondió su creciente bulto bajo sus innumerables suéteres y sudaderas con capucha con la excusa de que aún estaba molesto por la ruptura y simplemente ya no le importaba nada. Sam se enfrentó a él un día por estar deprimido, alegando que lo que estaba haciendo no era normal. Su amigo incluso le dijo que los Warblers habían intentado robar el trofeo de las Nacionales con el fin de conseguir que regresara, y terminaron enfadados cuando él, Tina y Artie se presentaron en su lugar. Incluso se sorprendieron al enterarse de que Blaine había dejado de cantar y cuando supieron que los New Directions habían intentado hacerlo regresar también sin conseguirlo, sólo entregaron el trofeo sin incidentes y ganaron las Seccionales sin la ayuda del moreno de todos modos.

Blaine escuchaba entristecido al saber que los años de competencia de los New Directions habían terminado, pero en realidad no había nada que pudiera hacer. Así que le dio a Sam una excusa absurda y siguió adelante, terminando el resto del semestre antes de las vacaciones de Navidad por su cuenta.

Dos días antes de que las vacaciones llegasen, el teléfono de Blaine sonó de nuevo, esta vez era Burt, el hombre dejó un mensaje indicándole que estaba pensando en sorprender a Kurt para las fiestas y le preguntó si quería ir.

Con toda honestidad sí quería ir. Quería ver a Kurt y decirle lo del bebé. Quería que supiera que iba a ser padre, y aunque sabía que el castaño estaría terriblemente enojado con él por no haberle dicho antes, tal vez todavía querría tener la oportunidad de ser ellos de nuevo.

Esa misma noche, Blaine llamó a Burt y durante la conversación con el hombre tomó una decisión. No iba a ir y no le iba a decirle al ojiazul sobre el bebé. Acababa de enterarse que éste había sido aceptado en NYADA.

Según Burt, Kurt cantó en algún tipo de programa de invierno y Carmen Tibideaux tomó eso como su segunda audición para la escuela. Recibió una carta de aceptación a los pocos días y ahora iba a ir a NYADA e iba a vivir su sueño.

Y él no podía romper eso. No podía detener a Kurt de cumplir sus sueños, no con la noticia que iba a compartir. Él conocía a Kurt. Dios, conocía a Kurt mejor que a sí mismo, y sabía que su ex querría posponer su año escolar para ayudarlo, especialmente con su hijo, y él no iba a permitir eso. Así que declinó la invitación de Burt alegando que él y su familia irían a ver a Cooper durante las fiestas (aunque eso era una mentira porque Cooper estaba filmando una película y sus padres iban a trabajar en Navidad.) Burt mencionó que estaba triste de que no pudiese acompañarlo y le deseó lo mejor y eso fue todo.

Más tarde esa noche, gritó hasta quedarse dormido, los brazos curvados y apretados alrededor de su vientre mientras lloraba sobre lo complicado que él había vuelto las cosas.

 **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ**

Justo antes de Navidad fue la última vez que Blaine escuchó acerca de los Hummel hasta que el Día de San Valentín se acercaba. Había estado tan absorto en su propio pequeño mundo que se perdió por completo de un montón de cosas que sucedieron en la escuela McKinley. Su mente estaba en el bebé ahora que llegaba a su noveno mes. Su meta era graduarse, por lo que se enterró en el trabajo escolar y no hizo caso a la fábrica de chismes a su alrededor.

Después de la ruptura, renunció a sus posiciones en todos los clubes después de la escuela a los que se había unido a principios de año, por lo que no tenía esas cosas atándolo y con el club Glee disuelto realmente no tuvo que prestar mucha atención a todos. Su vida giraba en torno a asegurarse de mantenerse sano para que su bebé, el cual había descubierto que era un niño, estuviese saludable también.

Su hijo se acomodó en la parte superior de su vientre, por lo que no se veía tan embarazado como debería para sus casi nueve meses, pero Blaine estaba agradecido porque eso significaba que las sudaderas y suéteres pesados de invierno que usaba cubrirían su protuberancia increíblemente. La única desventaja de que el bebé se sentase más arriba en su vientre era el hecho de que eso destrozaba sus entrañas. Él estaba sufriendo una gran parte del tiempo, algunas veces el dolor era insoportable, pero sabía que era algo con lo que tenía que tratar con el fin de tener un bebé sano, por lo que mantuvo la boca cerrada y siguió adelante.

Entonces, un par de días antes de San Valentín Sam se acercó a él y le preguntó si iba a asistir a la boda del Sr. Shue.

En ese momento no había sido invitado. El Sr. Shue no le dijo ni una palabra, pero no había visto a su viejo maestro mucho desde que abandonó el club Glee. A veces atrapaba a la señorita Pillsbury mirándolo en el salón, pero ella nunca le habló tampoco, por lo que pasó su vida sin ninguna preocupación. Pero ahora Sam le estaba diciendo que los dos se iban a casar y que todo el mundo iba a estar allí y no pudo evitar preguntar: ¿Incluso Kurt?

Y cuando el rostro de Sam cayó un poco, Blaine supo que no le iba a gustar la respuesta.

\- Sí, pero él va a traer una cita. Uh, un tipo con el que ha estado saliendo durante un tiempo, supongo. Lo siento hermano.

Obviamente Blaine terminó saltándose la boda.

 **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ**

Fue lo mejor no ir a ver al Sr. Shue y la Srta. Pillsbury, no se casaron de todos modos. A través de los chismes se enteró de que la boda fue un fracaso y nadie se había divertido en la ceremonia cancelada o en la recepción. No estaba seguro de si eso era verdad o no, pero fue mejor para él no haber ido. En primer lugar, Kurt se presentó con su nuevo novio y no estaba seguro de si estaba listo para hacer frente a eso todavía. Y segundo, la fecha probable de parto era tan sólo unas semanas después de la boda, el niño debía presentarse el cinco de marzo.

Cuando Blaine se enteró de que estaba embarazado el verano pasado, se sorprendió de cuán avanzado estaba, pero sabía cuándo fue concebido el bebé. Calcularlo fue bastante fácil.

Su hijo fue concebido en una noche caliente de verano en junio, después de un día de correr a través de los aspersores en el patio trasero de Kurt y seductoramente comer helados en frente del otro para tratar de provocarse. Los labios de Blaine se tiñeron de color rojo cereza por la paleta helada que había estado chupando y lamiendo, y cuando de manera impresionante bromeó sobre qué tan profundo podía meterla en su garganta, Kurt cedió y lo arrastró a la casa, lo empujó contra la pared y lo besó hasta quitarle el sabor afrutado de sus labios.

Los recuerdos de esa noche se quedaron grabados en la mente de Blaine, especialmente cuando los médicos calcularon que esa era la fecha de la concepción del bebé. Fue una noche muy divertida, una noche de amor, y saber que estaba a punto de tener un recuerdo permanente de todo eso era un poco agridulce. Amargo porque su relación con Kurt terminó, pero dulce porque tenía una parte de él para recordarlo.

 **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ**

Era muy tarde en la noche del cuatro de marzo cuando Blaine despertó con dolores de espalda leves. No eran nada inusual por su embarazo, pero aun así eran incómodos, especialmente cuando recién se había quedado dormido y no esperaba despertar durante varias horas más.

Durante el resto de esa noche dio vueltas en la cama tratando de ponerse cómodo, sin embargo estaba luchando una batalla perdida. En el fondo, quería arrastrarse por el pasillo hasta la habitación de sus progenitores y despertar a su madre (la única de los Anderson mayores que estaba en casa esa semana) y hacerle saber todo, pero no pudo. Había sido tan bueno en ocultar el embarazo de ellos hasta el momento, y pese a que su fecha de vencimiento era al día siguiente, todavía tenía miedo de decirles porque no quería decepcionarlos.

En su mente se dijo que estarían decepcionados de todos modos, pero una vez que tuviera al bebé, no le importaría. Para ese momento estaría tan cautivado con él que no le importaría en lo absoluto lo que pensasen sus padres.

Gimiendo, se dio la vuelta hacia su costado y envolvió sus piernas alrededor de su almohada para el cuerpo, acurrucándose cerca de ella como otra oleada de dolor le corría por la espalda y el vientre. Honestamente, se sentían como las contracciones de _Braxton Hicks_ que había estado teniendo por semanas, así que no estaba demasiado preocupado.

Aunque su fecha de parto estaba allí, sabía que los bebés primerizos tenían una habilidad especial para llegar tarde. Cooper llegó una semana más tarde de lo planeado, por lo que con su pequeño podría ser de la misma manera, especialmente si pensaba en el apuntamiento implacable con el pulgar que parecía gustarle hacer.

Cuando una nueva ronda de las molestias apretaron onduladas a través de él, se aferró a su vientre y se quejó, murmurando a su bebé que simplemente le permitiese dormir por unas horas para que pudiese estar descansado para su prueba de Inglés ese día – ¿Es esto una venganza por leerte los cuentos de Cantorbery? – le preguntó a su vientre cuando el dolor disminuyó, frotando la carne redondeada mientras se acomodaba contra la pared de almohadas que había extendido a su alrededor. Era la única forma en que podía dormir en la actualidad gracias al constante dolor en la espalda, y en las noches donde sabía que estaría durmiendo rodeado de almohadas y mostrando su obvio vientre embarazado, cerraba la puerta de su habitación para que sus padres no pudiesen irrumpir y ver lo que escondía.

A pesar de que toda la noche su puerta estuvo bien cerrada, se sentó mirando a través de la oscuridad para asegurarse de que podía ver el bloqueo del pomo puesto y cuando lo confirmó, se acostó de nuevo, rodando para poder alcanzar el ibuprofeno y ayudarse a amortiguar el dolor en la espalda y de ese modo poder dormir.

Los analgésicos parecieron ayudar un poco, lo suficiente para que consiguiese un par de horas más de sueño antes de que tuviera que ir a la escuela.

 **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ**

Una vez más estaba nevando ligeramente en el exterior. Los inviernos de Ohio eran bastante locos a veces, pero los amaba, no obstante.

Esa mañana, como todas las mañanas, se vistió con una camiseta abrigadora, una de las viejas sudaderas de Cooper, que era grande para él y se ajustaba cómodamente sobre su vientre hinchado, y unos jeans de maternidad que consiguió en un bazar de caridad, y se fue a la escuela ignorando el creciente dolor que comenzaba a viajar por todo su cuerpo.

A lo largo del día fue a través de sus clases como si estuviera en una niebla. Su cuerpo se sentía como si estaba siendo controlado por algo más que él, y su cabeza latía. Estaba agotado, abrumado, con náuseas, y para cuando llegó a su clase de Inglés, estaba listo para caer.

\- ¿Está bien Sr. Anderson? – su maestra le preguntó, haciendo una pausa en sus movimientos para entregar las pruebas. Blaine la miró, notando cómo se veía borrosa, y parpadeó rápidamente tratando de asentir con la cabeza antes de que una ola de dolor se estrellara contra él y se quedara sin aliento, con las manos volando hacia su vientre para tratar de detener el dolor.

A su alrededor, sus compañeros de clase se giraron para mirarlo y la vergüenza inundó sus mejillas, sabía que se preguntaban qué estaba pasándole, pero parte de él estaba muy lejos de la preocupación, sobre todo porque sentía como sus entrañas estaban a punto de explotar de su abdomen.

Otro gemido escapó de sus labios y antes de darse cuenta, Sam estaba a su lado deslizando un brazo alrededor de su cintura para ayudarlo a moverse de su asiento. La Sra. Vincent, su profesora de Inglés, dijo algo acerca de que lo lleven con la enfermera, así que Sam lo arrastró por el pasillo y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que Tina iba detrás de ellos, con los ojos llorosos por la preocupación.

\- ¿Qué te pasa, Blaine? – Ella preguntó, llevando en los brazos todas sus cosas. Sam apretó alrededor del lado de su amigo y lo sujetó un poco mejor para el resto de la caminata a la enfermería. Siguió diciendo algo acerca de cómo obtener ayuda, pero el ojimiel no podía oír por el martilleo en los oídos. Su estómago se estaba apretando a sí mismo en otra contracción y lo único que quería hacer era ir a algún lugar y esconderse o irse a casa incluso, pero dos de sus amigos lo estaban arrastrando a ver a la enfermera y… ¡Oh Dios, iban a averiguarlo.

\- ¡Detente! – jadeó, plantando sus pies en el suelo una vez que la contracción terminó. – Estoy bien.

\- Estás muy lejos de estar bien, Blaine. Algo está mal contigo. No has sido tú últimamente. Y estabas llorando en clase. Algo está mal.

Blaine negó con la cabeza, llegando a tomar sus cosas de los brazos de Tina – Estoy bien. Es que… me resbalé en el hielo ayer y creo que me lastimé las costillas. No lo sé. Yo estaba respirando profundamente porque estaba nervioso por el examen y eso me provocó el dolor.

Sam lo miró con incredulidad, mientras éste se agitaba alrededor – ¿En serio amigo?

\- Sí. Yo sólo… Realmente creo que debería ir a hacerme checar.

\- Bueno, entonces es por eso que te estamos llevando a la enfermera. Vamos – Sam iba a envolver el brazo alrededor del costado de Blaine, pero éste negó con la cabeza, alejándose de su amigo.

\- Está bien. Realmente chicos, estoy bien. Voy a ir a la oficina y llamar a mi mamá para que me venga a recoger. Prefiero tener una revisión médica real en vez de la enfermera de la escuela, ¿de acuerdo?

\- ¿Y estás seguro de que estás bien?

Blaine miró a los ojos de Tina con una mirada tan firme como pudo – Estoy seguro. Voy a estar bien.


	3. Cap 3: El Nacimiento

_Saludos_ _a todas/os_. _Antes de comenzar este capítulo, voy a mencionar que la autora de esta historia realizó una encuesta para saber si querían que Blaine tuviese a su bebé por medio de una cesárea o de forma natural, siendo la segunda opción la ganadora._

 _Una vez hecha esta aclaración, les dejo la traducción de un nuevo capítulo._

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 3:**

 **"El Nacimiento"**

* * *

.

Llegar a casa fue todo un problema.

Blaine se escabulló con éxito fuera del edificio y hacia su auto, pero una vez que subió al vehículo, otra contracción se estrelló contra él como un tren de carga y casi se echó a llorar, sus dedos agarrando el volante mientras el dolor candente quemaba en su mitad inferior.

Él no era tonto, sabía que estaba cada vez más y más cerca de dar a luz, pero estaba tan asustado. La idea de hacer eso por sí solo le aterrorizaba, y en el fondo lamentaba haber tratado de hacer todo por su cuenta. Tendría que haberle dicho a alguien. Debería haber confiado en su madre, pero no lo hizo. Y ahora iba a dar a luz solo.

Con los ojos llorosos llegó a casa y milagrosamente fue capaz de entrar sin que su madre lo supiese. Todo lo que quería hacer era agarrar la bolsa de viaje que había preparado y salir de su dormitorio para luego furtivamente ir al hospital. Sin embargo, su bebé tenía otros planes, y en medio de su camino por las escaleras hacia su habitación, se dejó caer de rodillas gritando mientras otra contracción lo golpeaba. Enroscó una mano alrededor de su vientre y sollozó, usando su otra mano para agarrarse a la barandilla de la escalera. Las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas y comenzó a llorar, el miedo de antes cayendo con fuerza sobre sus hombros al darse cuenta de lo asustado que realmente estaba de estar haciendo esto por sí mismo.

Todavía no estaba preparado para el bebé. No tenía nada listo para el bebé en absoluto. No había incluso una cuna o una silla de auto para llevarlo a casa. No había una habitación establecida para su hijo. Ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de comprar nada de ropa. No tenía nada...

¡Iba a ser un tremendo padre!

Lloriqueando, se agachó en la escalera y presionó su cabeza contra la alfombra, temblando mientras los sollozos que lo atravesaban se volvieron más y más fuertes. Ni siquiera estaba pensando en ese momento, se sentía demasiado abrumado por el dolor y el temor de que sus gritos no alertaran a su madre, que de casualidad estaba en la cocina escribiendo una lista de compras antes de ir a la tienda.

La mujer al escuchar los gritos de su hijo salió corriendo de la cocina hacia el pasillo, atravesando el vestíbulo donde podía oír los gemidos angustiosos del moreno crecer con más fuerza.

\- Blaine, cariño, ¿qué pasa?

La suave voz de su madre entró en sus oídos y sollozó más fuerte, haciendo todo lo posible para llamar la atención de su progenitora. Su mano se quedó pegada a su vientre, frotando grandes círculos sobre el montículo oculto bajo su sudadera, pero estaba seguro de que cuando su madre lo viera, ella sólo sabría.

\- ¿Mamá?

\- ¡Oh, cariño! – La mujer se precipitó por las escaleras y se arrodilló junto a su hijo con cuidado de no empujarlo demasiado. Bajó la mirada con los ojos bien abiertos en la mano de su hijo que estaba posada sobre el vientre, y suavemente puso su mano al lado de él, jadeando cuando un poco de movimiento rozó sus dedos – ¿Cuánto tiempo tienes Blaine? ¿Cuándo es la fecha de parto?

\- Hoy – gimió inclinándose hacia adelante para descansar su cabeza en el hombro de su madre. Aspiró el olor de su perfume y comenzó a llorar de nuevo, la vergüenza llenaba su corazón cuando se dio cuenta de que mantuvo un gran secreto de la única persona que podría haberle ayudado más. – Hoy es mi fecha de parto.

\- ¡Oh! ¡Dios mío! ¡Oh, cariño! – la señora Anderson arrulló, quitando la mano del estómago de su hijo para tirar de él en sus brazos. Le besó la parte superior de la cabeza antes de retroceder, sus ojos llenos de amor mientras miraba hacia abajo a su pequeño hijo – Tenemos que llegar a un hospital. ¿Tiene una bolsa llena?

\- Sí. Mamá, lo siento mucho.

\- Vas a estar bien, cariño. Podemos hablar de esto más tarde. Vamos a llevarte a un hospital.

 **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ**

\- Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis, siete, ocho, nueve y diez.

Blaine se dejó caer, las respiraciones jadeantes de su pecho mientras cerraba los ojos y se tomaba un respiro en lo que esperaban que otra contracción llegara antes de empezar de nuevo.

Su madre estaba a su lado izquierdo, una de sus pequeñas manos envueltas alrededor de la de él mientras que con la otra le quitaba los rizos sudorosos de su rostro. Había dos enfermeras a sus pies, sosteniendo sus piernas hacia atrás cuando tenía que pujar, y había varias personas flotando en el fondo esperando que el bebé naciera para poder llevarlo y revisarlo, además de hacerle las pruebas habituales APGAR para asegurarse de que estaba bien.

Sólo habían estado en el hospital por poco más de una hora cuando Blaine entró en labor. Cuando llegó ya estaba en 9 centímetros de dilatación y después de media hora estuvo listo para pujar, que era lo que estaba haciendo ahora.

El parto era agotador. Dios, el trabajo era agotador, pero todo este suplicio de pujar realmente era la rebanada más grande del pastel. Blaine estaba tan cansado. Había estado en labor durante el último día y ahora lo único que quedaba era traer a su hijo al mundo y ni siquiera estaba seguro de si podría hacerlo o no. Su madre le seguía susurrando palabras de aliento al oído y contaba junto con el personal cuando pujaba, así que era agradable tenerla allí, pero cuando él realmente lo pensaba, en verdad a quien quería allí era a Kurt.

Sin embargo, Kurt ni siquiera sabía lo del bebé y si fuera por Blaine, nunca lo sabría. ¿Cómo funcionaría eso? Él mismo no tenía ni idea, pero pensaría en ello más tarde, después de haber tenido a su bebé.

Gimiendo, se sentó apoyándose, otra contracción lo golpeó con ganas de pujar y se quejó de que el dolor en su mitad inferior se agudizaba con cada minuto que pasa.

Su madre le dijo algo acerca de lo bien que lo estaba haciendo y él gritó, apoyando su cabeza contra la de ella como la cuenta era realizada y las enfermeras le decían que podía descansar de nuevo.

A pesar de que se encontraba en medio del parto, no podía dejar de preguntarse qué estaba Kurt haciendo en ese momento... ¿Estaba en una cita con su nuevo novio? ¿Estaba impresionando a todos en NYADA con su magnífica voz? ¿Estaba pensando en él tal vez?

Más lágrimas llenaron sus ojos ante la idea y frunció los labios, sacudiendo la cabeza cuando las imágenes del castaño besándolo y prometiéndole que sería para siempre llenaban su mente.

Dios, él realmente lo había jodido, ¿no?

\- Aquí viene otra contracción, Blaine. Barbilla hacia el pecho y puja.

El ojimiel hizo lo que le dijeron, silbando cuando la quemadura abajo se volvió demasiado evidente y lo único que quería era simplemente cerrar sus piernas y decirles a todos que lo dejaran solo. Sin embargo, las enfermeras que sujetaban sus piernas parecían estar preparadas para algo así, por lo que sostenían con firmeza sus pantorrillas y le decían cosas acerca de lo bien que lo estaba haciendo... como si eso iba a hacer que se sintiese mejor.

\- Esto duele mucho – gruñó apretando los dientes cuando su médico le ordenó que puje un poco más fuerte. Su madre se rió un poco, lo que molestó a Blaine, pero ella besó el lado de la sien sudorosa y murmuró: "He estado allí, he hecho esto, cariño. Pero todo vale la pena al final".

El ojimiel esperaba que así fuera.

 **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ**

Carole Hudson-Hummel estaba sentada como piedra todavía en la mesa de la cocina, observando a su esposo con cuidado mientras él miraba su celular, su pulgar se cernía sobre el botón de llamada mientras luchaba consigo mismo sobre marcar el número de su hijo.

\- ¿Qué pasa si se trata de algún tipo de broma? – Preguntó Burt, mirando a Carole con sus ojos verdes claros llenos de miedo. Ella se encogió de hombros, golpeando sus dedos contra la mesa de madera mientras le devolvía la mirada.

\- ¿Por qué Marisol nos mentiría sobre esto? Tú oíste a Blaine en el fondo. Sonaba como si estuviera pasando por un montón de dolor. Dar a luz es muy doloroso.

\- Ya lo sé, pero... él nunca dijo nada. Hablé con él en Navidad y no dijo una palabra.

\- Tal vez estaba asustado. Él es todavía muy joven, Burt.

\- Pero engañó a mi hijo. ¿Cómo podemos siquiera saber que ese bebé es de Kurt? Honestamente Carole, ¿cómo lo sabemos?

La mujer suspiró, estirando su brazo por la mesa para tomar una de las manos de su marido dentro de la suya – No lo sabemos, pero... mira el cuadro grande aquí, Blaine está teniendo el bebé en este momento. Si nos fijamos en la duración de la gestación, habría quedado embarazado durante el verano, como por junio, eso fue mucho antes de que Kurt se fuera a New York y antes de... antes de que el engaño pasara. Lo más probable es que sea de Kurt ese bebé.

\- Dios. Yo no sé qué hacer. ¿Cómo se supone que debo decirle a mi hijo que va a ser padre?

\- Díselo con suavidad. Eres bueno en eso.

Burt negó con la cabeza – Esta es una situación completamente diferente sin embargo. Se supone que debe venir la semana que viene para mi cita con el oncólogo. ¿Qué pasa si lo llamo ahora y piensa que esto tiene algo que ver conmigo?

\- Entonces explícale. Haz lo que puedas para que venga a casa.

 **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ**

\- ¡Ese fue uno grande, Blaine! ¡Ya casi has terminado!

Un paño frío corrió por el sudor de su frente y suspiró agradecido por el toque calmante. Estaba temblando, su cuerpo haciendo lo que sea posible para mantenerlo funcionando durante este acto que se ejercía increíblemente, y en el fondo de su corazón se alegraba de que hubiera gente allí para ayudarlo. Su madre era una presencia constante a su lado, de vez en cuando le deslizaba trozos de hielo en la boca y le secaba el sudor de la frente antes de que le goteara a los ojos. Las enfermeras que lo rodeaban le frotaban su vientre y comprobaban el monitor atado a él, asegurándose de que todo estaba bien, mientras que mantenían una estrecha vigilancia sobre la frecuencia cardíaca del bebé que estaba naciendo. También eran muy motivadoras con sus palabras, lo cual era grandioso, porque no estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo sería capaz de hacer eso sin romperse.

\- ¿Está casi fuera? – preguntó sin aliento, golpeando la cabeza y con la mitad inferior completamente en llamas. El médico negó, él estaba ocupado haciendo algo ahí abajo, pero respondió a la pregunta de su paciente, no obstante.

\- La cabeza ya salió. Después de eso, falta poco para terminar. Lo estás haciendo genial.

Blaine cerró los ojos cuando sintió los dedos de su mamá enroscándose de vuelta entre los suyos. Ella le besó la frente de nuevo y canturreó "No puedo creer que estoy a punto de ser abuela".

\- Hemos oído eso mucho – una de las enfermeras intervino y el moreno se preguntó si esas otras abuelas también habían sabido acerca de sus nietos una hora antes de que nacieran, o si su madre era la primera. Continuó pensando en eso hasta que sintió la acumulación de presión dentro de él y comenzó a pujar, escuchando como el personal y su mamá contaban mientras su cuerpo hacía lo que tenía que hacer.

El dolor estalló a través de él, la parte más difícil del nacimiento estaba a punto de terminar, pero aun así era suficiente para hacerle jadear en agonía, su mano apretando con mucha fuerza la de su madre.

\- Vas muy bien, Blaine. Ya casi has terminado.

El escozor del fuego empeoró allí abajo y él gritó, pujando más fuerte simplemente para acabar de una vez. Estaba casi ciego con el sufrimiento, delirante por el dolor y el hecho de que no había tenido el tiempo para obtener cualquier tipo de medicamento adormecedor que lo ayudara con el nacimiento. En ese momento pensó que tal vez eso es lo que se merecía porque mantuvo todo en secreto durante tanto tiempo y porque le mintió a tanta gente al respecto. Ahora quería patearse a sí mismo en la cara por siquiera pensar en ello.

\- Esto duele – sollozó, gimiendo cuando le dijeron que pujara de nuevo. Su madre hizo todo lo posible para calmarlo, diciéndole que había casi terminado y que sería capaz de sostener a su bebé pronto, pero él estaba más que cansado. Su cuerpo se sentía como gelatina y tenía un gran malestar emocional, y lo único que quería hacer era descansar, pero estaba tan cerca – Mamá, estoy tan agotado.

\- Lo sé, cariño. Pero casi has terminado.

\- No puedo hacer esto.

\- Ya casi terminas.

\- Quiero a Kurt.

Y allí estaba. Él estaba cansado. No quería tirar la toalla, pero Dios, él deseaba tanto que Kurt estuviese allí. Deseaba que fuese Kurt el que estuviese junto a él animándolo, persuadiéndolo para traer a su hijo al mundo. Deseaba que fuese Kurt quien estuviese moviéndole el cabello hacia tras y sosteniendo su mano, presionando besos en su cuero cabelludo mientras luchaba por mantener la calma y terminar con esto de una vez.

Pero no, Kurt estaba en la ciudad de New York disfrutando la vida sin saber lo que estaba pasando en una habitación de hospital en Ohio. Tenía una vida completamente nueva, una que no incluía a Blaine y eso era culpa de él mismo. Es por eso que estaba haciendo esto por sí solo. Claro, él tenía el apoyo de su madre y el personal del hospital, pero él quería a Kurt.

\- Sé que lo haces, cariño. Lo sé – susurró, abrazándolo cerca mientras le apretaba la mano un poco más fuerte.

\- Lo necesito. Mamá, por favor.

\- Blaine, tienes que pujar cariño. Ya casi has terminado. Está casi fuera. Sólo puja para que sus hombros salgan, esa es una de las partes más difíciles y luego ya está. Lo habrás logrado y te encontrarás con tu pequeño.

\- Mamá...

\- ¡Puja!

Gritando, hizo lo que le dijo, su labio se curvó mientras lo mordía y puso toda su fuerza para traer a su hijo al mundo. Se abrió paso entre la agonía, aullando cuando los hombros se deslizaron a través, y luego, de repente, hubo un chorro seguido de un alivio inmediato.

\- ¡Oh!

Un pequeño grito rasgó el aire y Blaine cayó de espaldas contra la cama, escuchando como el dulce sonido de los gritos de su hijo llenaron la habitación. Su mamá se reía con entusiasmo, aplaudiendo ahora que su nieto había llegado al mundo, y las enfermeras le sonrieron, hablándole del gran trabajo que hizo.

Entonces, había una calidez en su pecho, un retorcijón, la calidez de bienvenida, y el llanto que escuchó segundos antes, se hizo más fuerte.


	4. Cap 4: Noticias

_*** Soledad Rodriguez**_ Él quiso hacer todo por sí mismo y no fue una buena idea definitivamente.

Sí, ya nació su bebé! Y las cosas se pondrán intensas.

 _ *** Yamii Leguizamon**_ Kurt no estará muy feliz de que le hayan ocultado la noticia.

La mamá de blaine es un amor y siempre va a apoyarlo.

 _ *** Georgi G**_ ¡Y el bebé llegó!

 _ *** Adriana Botero**_ ¡De nada! Sé que te va a gustar. Y por supuesto que la dedicatoria va para ti :)

Tuvo un hermoso niño =) Bebé Klaine ha nacido!

 _ *** hummelandersonsmythe** _ Estoy de acuerdo contigo, los dos cometieron muchos errores, y ahora están pagando las consecuencias.

Yes! Blaine ya tuvo a su bebé!

Hoy sabrás la respuesta a esa interrogante ;)

 _ *** jeny**_ Porque pensó que hacía lo mejor.

 _ *** FerCrissColfer**_ ¡Hola! ¡Mucho gusto! Me alegra que te gusten tanto mis historias =3 ¡Muchas gracias por tus palabras!

Blaine se aseguró de esconderse muy bien, pero el bebé finalmente ha nacido.

Kurt está por enterarse.

¡Oh! :O Yo todos los que he leído han sido mpreg Blaine, rara vez he leído uno de Kurt.

 _ *** lety bl**_ Te aseguro que sí, así que consigue tus élite.

 _ *** andersonxhummel**_ Blaine fue muy astuto para ocultar su embarazo, pero no podía ser para siempre y ahora ya tiene a su bebé en sus brazos.

Problemas se avecinan a causa de su decisión.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 4**

 **"** **Noticias"**

* * *

.

\- ¿Qué...

\- ¡Es un niño! ¡Felicidades!

Débilmente llevó las manos al pecho y las enroscó alrededor de su hijo, más lágrimas llenaron sus ojos cuando sintió al bebé gimiendo contra su pecho. Por lo que podía ver a través de su mirada húmeda, su hijo era pequeño, tan pequeño y con la piel rosada. Su cabeza estaba cubierta con un poco de cabello claro y su rostro, aunque arrugado por su llanto, era ridículamente adorable.

\- ¡Oh, él es perfecto! – respiró, mirando a su bebé con asombro.

\- ¡Sí, lo es! – su madre estuvo de acuerdo, besándole la mejilla mientras admiraba a su nieto.

El personal de enfermería les permitió tener un momento antes de llevarse al pequeño para revisarlo.

Mientras el médico y algunas otras enfermeras limpiaban a Blaine y trabajaban en él, su madre se arrastró hacia el otro lado de la habitación y sacó algunas fotos de su nieto, sonriendo con cada una que tomaba.

\- ¿Y para quiénes son esas? – Una de las enfermeras le preguntó sonriéndole.

\- Este pequeñito tiene otros abuelos y familiares que están muriendo por conocerlo – susurró, enviando las imágenes a los distintos números. Sabía que tenía que mandarlas. Una vez que terminó, cerró su teléfono y volvió al lado de Blaine, no se sorprendió al encontrar que luchaba para mantenerse despierto – ¿Estás bien, cariño?

\- Me siento como si me hubiera golpeado un camión. Tengo un nuevo respeto por ti, mamá.

\- Y yo lo tengo por ti. Te amo mucho, bebé.

\- Yo también te amo.

ღ

Burt sostenía el teléfono cerca de su corazón, las lágrimas llenando sus ojos mientras pensaba en la foto que acababa de ver. Él podría haber abierto fácilmente la foto de nuevo para mirarla, pero ya estaba guardada en su memoria. El bebé recién nacido en su cuna, desnudo como un arrendajo y todavía sucio del nacimiento, pero aun así muy hermoso.

Él reconocería ese rostro en cualquier lugar, el rostro que el bebé tenía era el mismo que vio hace casi veinte años en ese mismo hospital. Era la misma cara que contempló con asombro cuando una enfermera le entregó un pequeño bulto envuelto en una manta azul suave. Era el mismo rostro que vio sonreírle por primera vez, el mismo rostro que le derritió el corazón.

No había duda en su mente que el bebé era de Kurt. No había ninguna duda.

Desde la pequeña nariz de botón hasta los labios hacia arriba. Demonios, incluso su pequeño mentón se parecía al de Kurt, y Burt se preguntaba si el bebé había heredado algo de su otro padre.

Incluso en la imagen, el cabello del bebé era más ligero que el de Blaine, casi de un tono rubio más oscuro, al igual que había sido el de Kurt cuando nació, y la vista hizo que el corazón de Burt se hinchara.

Era algo que realmente, realmente necesitaba, sobre todo después de los últimos meses.

La próxima semana iba a averiguar si el cáncer que le había sido diagnosticado en Acción de Gracias había entrado o no en remisión. Durante los últimos meses pensó en Kurt y toda la injusticia con la que había tratado a lo largo de su joven vida. Pensó en el cáncer posiblemente haciéndole perder la oportunidad de ver a su hijo casarse o tener hijos. Y ahora él era abuelo. Aunque reconoció que sólo se enteró de su nieto hace un poco más de una atrás, pero aun así, él era abuelo.

Estaba tan perdido en la profundidad de sus pensamientos que apenas sintió a Carole deslizarse a su lado hasta que ella besó su hombro y tarareó – Se parece a Kurt, ¿no?

\- Cada milímetro.

\- Yo pensaba lo mismo. Sólo he visto fotos de Kurt de bebé, pero por lo que vi, este pequeñito es Kurt hasta la médula.

\- Sí. Lo es. No puedo creerlo.

\- No puedo creer que cuando te despertaste esta mañana te convertirías en abuelo. Porque nunca me imaginé convertirme en abuela. Eso no estaba en mi agenda de hoy.

Burt se rió entre dientes – No estaba en la mía tampoco, pero no lo cambiaría por nada. – Los dos se quedaron en silencio, mirando el teléfono de Burt con amor cuando él abrió el mensaje con la foto que recibió de la madre de Blaine alrededor de media hora antes.

Carole se rió un poco cuando Burt le hizo zoom a la cara del pequeño – ¿Va Kurt a venir?

\- Traté de llamarlo, pero no respondió. Llamé a Rachel y me dijo que pensaba que estaba en el ensayo por lo que probablemente me llamaría de vuelta pronto.

\- Bueno, espero que lo haga. Este es un muy gran evento y tiene que estar aquí.

ღ

Kurt se dejó caer en su asiento, bebiendo un largo trago de agua antes de tomar su teléfono de nuevo y comenzó a buscar entre sus mensajes. Su padre le envió algunos textos dos horas antes diciéndole que llame a la casa, por lo que rápidamente marcó deslizando más abajo en su asiento mientras el nerviosismo pulsaba en sus entrañas.

No podría ser bueno si su padre lo estaba llamando ahora, justo una semana antes de que se supusiera que debía tener sus resultados de la prueba sobre si su cáncer se ha había ido o extendido. La próxima semana iba a volar para la cita con el médico, él tenía toda la semana planeada. Iba a aterrizar en Columbus, reunirse con su padre en el aeropuerto, ir a casa y pasar algún tiempo con su familia, y luego iría a McKinley a visitar a sus amigos. Había pasado un tiempo desde que los vio, especialmente a Blaine, a pesar de que se decía a sí mismo que era lo mejor, pero aun así, eso sería la próxima semana.

No estaba seguro de si podía manejar una mala noticia esta semana.

\- ¿Papá?

\- ¡Hey amigo! ¿Qué estás haciendo?

\- Acabo de terminar el ensayo con las Manzanas de Adán. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué me has llamado? ¿Qué sucede?

\- Bueno, en primer lugar reduce la velocidad. No hay nada malo... no realmente.

Kurt se puso tenso – ¿Qué quiere decir no en realidad? ¿Por qué me llamaste pidiendo que te devuelva la llamada si algo no estaba mal? ¿Sabes cómo me asustaste? Me refiero a que...

\- Sólo cálmate, Kurt. Respira.

\- Pero, papá.

\- Se trata de Blaine.

Toda la sangre drenó fuera de la cara del ojiazul. Se sentó en su silla y retorció los dedos en el borde de su sudadera, haciendo caso omiso de las preguntas que le hacían varios miembros de las Manzanas. Adán, su nuevo novio, flotaba a un lado, curiosamente mirando como él comenzó a inquietarse en su asiento.

\- ¿Kurt?

El chico en cuestión hizo un movimiento con la mano, silenciando al grupo antes de apretarla en su corazón que latía rápido. Los pensamientos de lo que sucedió hace mucho tiempo inundaron su mente, se escucharon disparos en McKinley apenas unas semanas atrás, y aunque horas después supo que nadie salió herido, cuando escuchó por primera vez acerca de ese momento, pensó en Blaine y nada más. Incluso pasó esa noche luchó consigo mismo acerca de llamarlo, pero no lo hizo. Debido a que habían terminado. Blaine lo engañó y todo había acabado.

Pero aún lo echaba de menos. Dios, él todavía lo amaba y lo extrañaba a diario.

\- Kurt, ¿sigues ahí? – Su padre cuestionó y él volvió a la realidad, sus dedos apretando más fuerte alrededor de la parte inferior de la camisa.

\- Sólo escúpelo, papá. Por favor. No creo que pueda manejar esto.

\- Blaine acaba de tener un bebé.

\- ¿Él qué?

\- Blaine dio a luz a un niño hace una hora.

\- Él estaba... él estaba...

\- ¿Embarazado? Sí, amigo. Tuvo un niño. Umm, es...

\- ¿Es mío?

Hubo un suspiro en el otro extremo y luego el teléfono de Kurt vibró, lo que lo hizo saltar un poco en su asiento. Las Manzanas de Adam seguían mirándolo de cerca, pero le habían dado suficiente espacio para hablar en privado con su padre y por aquello él estaba siempre agradecido.

Retorciéndose, alejó el teléfono de su oreja y abrió el mensaje, sus dedos temblaban mientras la foto de un recién nacido llorando se materializaba ante sus ojos...

Se parecía a él.

\- ¿Papá?

\- ¿Sí, Kurt?

El castaño sollozó, con la voz quebrada ya cargada de emoción. Lágrimas calientes se filtraban de sus ojos al pensar en la imagen que acaba de ver.

Un bebé. Un niño. Su hijo. – Tengo que volver a casa. Dios, tengo que volver a casa justo ahora.


	5. Cap 5: Un Momento No Esperado

_Para todas y todos aquellos que querían saber cómo iba a reaccionar Kurt ahora que sabía que tenía un bebé, en este capítulo lo van a descubrir._

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 5**

 **"** **Un Momento No Esperado"**

* * *

.

Kurt se sentó como piedra en el asiento del copiloto de la camioneta de su padre, viendo como la carretera pasaba velozmente, el alumbrado público amarillento proyectaba sombras ondulantes a lo largo del asfalto. Tenía el estómago en nudos y se sentía como si fuera a vomitar, pero él lo mantuvo dentro, tomando respiraciones lentas y poco profundas mientras miraba por la ventana.

\- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó su padre, dejando caer su atención de la carretera por un segundo mientras miraba a su hijo.

\- Blaine tuvo un bebé hoy. Mi bebé, papá. ¿Cómo crees que me siento?

\- ¿Quieres que vaya allí contigo?

\- No. Yo solo tengo que verlo a solas por primera vez. Tú puedes venir a ver… umm, venir a ver al bebé después de que haya hablado con Blaine, si no te importa.

\- Sabes que no me importa, chico. Yo sólo quería asegurarme de que vas a estar bien.

Kurt puso el codo sobre el alféizar de la ventana, apoyando su cabeza contra su mano antes de que cerrara los ojos y suspirara. La verdad era que estaba muy lejos de estar bien. Estaba apenas colgando en la realidad. Se sentía como si alguien hubiera roto su corazón de nuevo. La ruptura con Blaine lo estaba matando. Tratar de superar al ojimiel era aún peor… pero ahora saber que tenía un hijo con él… le dolía.

Le dolía porque él ni siquiera supo. El bebé nació por la tarde y de acuerdo con Carole, fue en el tiempo completo, por lo que Blaine había estado embarazado de cuarenta semanas y ni una vez le dijo a nadie. Había una parte de Kurt que se sentía terrible por su ex, se preguntaba cómo había sido para el moreno tratar de hacer todo eso solo. ¿Cómo pudo ir a todas sus citas, ocuparse de sus medicamentos, y dar a luz solo? ¿En qué estaba pensando cuando tomó la decisión de no contarle a una sola alma acerca de su embarazo?

Nadie sabía y si no fuera por la madre de Blaine que estaba en casa esa tarde, hubiera pasado un tiempo antes de que alguien se enterara. El moreno había estado planeando mantener el embarazo y el bebé en secreto durante tanto tiempo como sea posible, planeaba hacerlo todo por sí mismo, y eso hizo doler el corazón de Kurt.

Odiaba que Blaine se hubiera hecho eso a sí mismo. Odiaba que no le dijera, que pensara que estaba bien ocultar información tan grande de él como si no mereciera saber.

Al ojiazul le hubiera encantado haber estado allí. Desde el primer momento le hubiera encantado estar ahí para Blaine y verlo cambiar con el crecimiento de su hijo en su interior. Él habría renunciado a Vogue y a New York por ellos, por su pequeña familia. Pero Blaine se aseguró de que él no lo supiera.

Las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos por enésima vez esa noche y se apartó de la puerta del vehículo, agachando la cabeza para presionar los ojos con las manos, tratando de contener las lágrimas que inevitablemente caían. Un suspiro tembloroso escapó de sus labios y sintió la mano de su padre dándole una palmadita en el hombro.

\- Puedes llorar, amigo. No voy a juzgarte.

\- ¿Por qué no me lo dijo? ¿Por qué mantuvo esto en secreto? – Kurt gritó, frotándose los ojos con los puños. Se sentó de nuevo después de restregar su rostro, sus mejillas enrojecieron de ira – ¡Yo debíaque haber sabido! ¡Él debería haberme dicho!

\- Lo sé, Kurt. Tú deberías haber sido el primero en saberlo. No sé lo que estaba pasando por la cabeza de Blaine a lo largo de todo esto, pero eso es lo que vas a averiguar hoy. Vas a ir allí y conocer a tu hijo y hablar con Blaine y estarás bien.

\- Estoy tan… tan jodidamente enojado con él – dijo entre dientes, cerrando los puños de nuevo. Su cuerpo se tensó aún más mientras ingresaban al área familiar en el hospital, era ahora o nunca básicamente. Iba a ver a Blaine por primera vez desde que se separaron aquella horrible noche en octubre, y al mismo tiempo iba a conocer al bebé que ni siquiera sabía que existía hasta hace unas horas.

Era una locura y muy aterradora. Así ridículamente aterradora.

 **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ**

Blaine rodó sobre su costado, con cuidado de no golpear nada contra su cuerpo aún herido contra el colchón demasiado duro. Eran sólo unas horas después de haber dado a luz, por lo que todavía estaba muy sensible y adolorido por todas partes, pero había tomado una siesta el tiempo suficiente para calmar su cansancio y ahora estaba listo para tener un poco de tiempo de vinculación papá-bebé con su hijo.

Bostezando, pulsó el botón para llamar a la enfermera de guardia y esperó a que alguien llegase, mirando rápidamente alrededor de la habitación por su madre cuando se acordó de que ella iba a ir a darle la noticia a su padre y hermano mientras él descansaba.

Dios, iban a estar enojados con él, especialmente a su padre, pero Blaine apenas tenía la energía para preocuparse de eso por el momento. Su cuerpo todavía estaba dolorido, se sentía sudoroso y bruto, y lo único que quería hacer era sostener a su niño de nuevo. Las diatribas de su padre sobre su irresponsabilidad y todo eso podían esperar hasta más tarde, mucho más tarde, ya que él tenía cosas más importantes que tratar.

En cuestión de segundos de presionar el botón, una de sus enfermeras ingresó en la habitación, sonriendo al notar a Blaine mirándola – ¿Listo para el bebé?

\- Sí. ¿Cómo está?

\- Tiene encantado a todo el personal de enfermería hasta el momento. Es tan dulce, muy bien educado. También es muy lindo.

\- Gracias.

\- Voy a ir a buscarlo. Ya vuelvo – agregó la enfermera antes de que desapareciera de su vista, la puerta chirriante se cerró tras ella. Una vez que se había ido, Blaine comenzó la batalla para sentarse, cuidado la curación en su cuerpo. Moverse para poder sentarse era doloroso, su mitad inferior todavía palpitaba incómodamente a pesar de la medicación para el dolor que le habían dado después del nacimiento, pero si bien era una sensación molesta, no era demasiado insoportable, por lo que alejó la incomodidad a un lado y se dispuso a ver a su bebé otra vez.

Temprano él había fijado los ojos en su hijo por varios segundos y los sostuvo ahí. Él sabía que tenía un vínculo inquebrantable con su pequeño hijo. Sosteniéndolo contra su pecho y oírlo llorar por primera vez fue uno de los mejores momentos de su vida. El hecho de saber que su bebé estaba en el mundo y que era saludable, llenó el corazón de Blaine de amor. Adoraba a su hijo.

Él amaba a su pequeño a pesar de que sus temores acerca de convertirse en padre lo abrumaron temprano ese día, estaba tan dispuesto a simplemente tomar el toro por los cuernos y saltar en la paternidad. En el fondo, todavía tenía miedo de criar al bebé por cuenta propia, claro, probablemente tendría la ayuda de su madre, pero eso no era en lo que estaba atascado, sabía que haría cualquier cosa que estuviese en su poder para darle todo lo que su niño quisiera.

Y luego, si un día le preguntase sobre su otro padre, le diría. Nunca le iba a prohibir a su hijo preguntar sobre él.

Todavía no estaba seguro de si quería decirle a Kurt por el momento ya que su ex estaba muy concurrido triunfando en NYADA, pero tal vez un día habría de confesarle todo.

Un día. Pero no cualquier día cercano. Por supuesto, no podía estar más equivocado acerca de qué tan pronto hubiera sido.

Un golpe en la puerta lo sacudió de sus pensamientos y prestó atención a esa dirección, diciendo a quien estaba fuera que entre. Estaba bastante seguro de que era su madre que sólo había ido a llamar a algunos de sus familiares y eso era todo, pero cuando se abrió la puerta, alguien a quien nunca esperaba ver ese día, entró.

Kurt ingresó en la habitación, con ojos cansados y tranquilos, su mirada fue cayendo lentamente sobre la cama donde Blaine estaba sentado. Estaba pálido excepto por el color enrojecido de sus mejillas y la nariz, y cuando el moreno tuvo una mejor visión de la cara de su ex, inmediatamente descubrió esa mirada. La había visto antes, en realidad nunca dirigida a él, pero él la conocía, y en el segundo que vio al rostro de Kurt, se encogió en su cama.

El castaño estaba lívido, enojado más allá de lo creíble, también se veía como si hubiera envejecido unos años. Su cabello estaba hacia delante sobre sus ojos, los cuales Blaine notó rápidamente que estaban rojos, y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho una vez que se detuvo a unos pies de distancia de la cama del moreno.

Los dos jóvenes se miraron entre sí, observándose de arriba abajo mientras asimilaban la apariencia del otro. Blaine podía ver todas las emociones de Kurt claras como el día en su rostro: la traición, el miedo, la ira, el asco… todo estaba pintado allí como un mosaico.

Y fue él quien las puso allí.

\- Kurt…

\- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

Un peso grande se instaló en el pecho de Blaine y miró hacia otro lado, lanzando su mirada hacia sus manos que mantenía con los dedos cruzados cubriendo sus piernas. Una opresión familiarizada se formó en su garganta, pellizcando los nervios de la cara mientras trataba de luchar contra el dolor profundo en su interior. Las cosas que él estaba sintiendo en ese momento amenazaron con superar el dolor que su trabajo de parto le causó. Esto era angustia, ésta era la tortura.

\- Kurt, yo…

\- Recibí esta llamada telefónica hoy de mi papá y me dijo que habías dado a luz a un bebé… y entonces me envía una imagen. Una foto, y la miré porque ¿cómo se suponía que iba yo a saber que el bebé era mío? Nunca nadie me dijo que iba a ser padre, pero… pero miré de todos modos sólo para ver que se parece a mí. ¡Y Dios, Blaine, ni siquiera me dijiste! ¡Estabas embarazado desde el verano pasado y no mencionaste ni una palabra al respecto!

La voz rota del castaño golpeó al ojimiel como un látigo, arremetiendo contra su corazón con cada balbuceo y cada gemido enganchado.

Fue peor que cuando hizo a Kurt llorar tras confesarle que lo había engañado. Esta vez Kurt estaba perdido, tan destrozado por la falta de consideración de parte del ojimiel por sus sentimientos. El secreto pesado que Blaine mantuvo dentro de él durante casi diez meses había pasado por encima, ahora asentándose sobre los hombros del ojiazul… y él apenas podía sostenerlo.

A diferencia de Blaine, quien tuvo casi un año para disfrutar de la noticia de que iba a ser padre, Kurt había absorbido todo en una hora. De repente, había otra vida en el mundo que él ayudó a crear, una de la que ni siquiera sabía, y a partir de ese momento, su vida había cambiado para siempre. Ya no era sólo un estudiante de primer año de la universidad que luchaba para hacerse camino a través de la escuela y el trabajo para tener su dinero a fin de mes. Ya no era sólo un adolescente descuidado con un montón de tiempo para vivir su vida, ahora era padre. Había otra persona en el mundo que lo necesitaba, que confiaba en él, y acababa de enterarse sobre esta persona hace apenas unas horas.

… y Blaine había sabido todo el tiempo.

\- ¡Estabas embarazado cuando me engañaste! – Kurt soltó entre dientes, con los puños acalambrados contra sus costados. Él estaba mirando a Blaine a través de sus lágrimas, el labio superior se curvó en una mueca mientras miraba a su ex. Había odio, Dios, tanto odio escrito por todas partes en su cara y el moreno sintió que su corazón, que había estado tan lleno de amor después del nacimiento del bebé, comenzaba a romperse ante esa mirada dirigida a él.

Kurt nunca lo había mirado así antes. Jamás, y sin embargo en ese momento, en esa ocasión, él odiaba a Blaine.

\- Kurt, lo siento mucho. Pensé… las palabras salieron cortadas como su garganta comenzó a cerrarse por los sollozos derramados – Pensé…

\- ¿Pensaste qué? ¿Que yo estaría enojado contigo por quedar embarazado? ¿Qué me volvería loco de que ibas a tener a mi bebé? ¿Qué demonios, Blaine? – Kurt lanzó sus brazos en el aire, dejando caer las manos sobre la cabeza antes de que halara un poco de su cabello entre sus dedos por la irritación – ¿Por qué no me dijiste? ¿Por qué no me dijiste en vez de serme infiel?

\- Yo no quería… no quise… Kurt, lo siento.

Kurt se burló, a segundos de abrir la boca de nuevo, a segundos de desgarrar a Blaine con sus palabras, cuando alguien llamó a la puerta. Ambos hombres se congelaron y Kurt inmediatamente limpió lo que pudo de las lágrimas que cubrían sus mejillas. Blaine se frotó los ojos y luego ofreció un saludo tranquilo para quien estuviera fuera y le dijo que entrase, frunciendo el ceño cuando la enfermera de antes apareció en la puerta, mirándolos con cautela.

\- ¿Algo está mal aquí, Sr. Anderson? –preguntó, captando con ojos muy abiertos el aspecto herido de Blaine antes de volverse hacia Kurt, y ver una mirada algo coincidente en el rostro del otro hombre – ¿Tengo que llamar a seguridad?

\- No, no, estamos bien. Está todo bien realmente – susurró mirando hacia abajo a sus manos de nuevo, ignorando la forma en que su enfermera estaba observándolo y Kurt estaba nerviosamente moviéndose sobre un pie y luego el otro.

\- ¿Está seguro? ¿Absolutamente seguro?

\- Sí, todo está bien. Sólo… atrapados en la emoción – mintió, sabiendo muy bien que la mujer probablemente escuchó la discusión desde fuera de la habitación. Agachó la cabeza y se quedó mirando el espeso cobertor blanco sobre sus piernas, sintiendo la vergüenza del corazón roto de Kurt y de sus mentiras anteriores cerniendo sobre él.

\- Bueno – la enfermera expresó – si todo está bien aquí, entonces tengo un visitante que realmente le gustaría ver a su papá – entró de lleno en la habitación, tirando de una pequeña cuna con ruedas detrás de ella y Blaine levantó la mirada, los ojos como dardos hacia donde Kurt se puso de pie y su corazón amenazaba con saltar de su garganta cuando vio la mirada sin aliento en el rostro de éste. Su ex estaba allí de pie a pocos pies de distancia de la cama, la mano apretada contra su boca mientras observaba la cuna siendo rodada dentro.

\- Es este… – preguntó congelado en su lugar. Había lágrimas en sus ojos y parecía que estaba a dos segundos del colapso. Ese era su hijo. ¡Su hijo! Blaine lo miró a los ojos por un momento, su vista estaba borrosa, y asintió con la cabeza, mirando ahora a la enfermera.

\- Sí, es él – susurró, sonriendo cuando la joven ayudante metió las manos debajo del pequeño bulto y lo levantó de la cuna. El bebé, que había estado somnoliento parpadeaba durante todo el debate, abrió los ojos un poco más amplios y gimió, el sonido inmediatamente quemó a través del corazón de Kurt.


	6. Cap 6: Desnudando el Alma

**_* Yamii Leguizamon_** Me alegra que te haya gustado =)

¡Exacto! De hecho, Blaine lo hizo pensando en lo que sería mejor para Kurt. Ambos pasaron por mucho.

Aquí la actualización. Besos.

 ** _* Soledad Rodriguez_** ¡Gracias! Sí, es triste lo que los dos vivieron.

 ** _* jeny_** Los dos lo están pasando mal =/

 ** _* Miri Castaño Carrasquer_** ;)

 ** _* Georgi G_** ¡Oh sí! Kurt está más que enojado con Blaine =( Ahora su bebé está frente a sus ojos moviendo sus sentimientos.

 ** _* Michie Sparrow Snape_** Los dos han sufrido, pero sí, estoy de acuerdo contigo que quien más sufrió y padeció fue Blaine :(

 ** _* andersonxhummel_** Los dos tienen razón en sus argumentos, pero Blaine nunca hizo nada con la intención de dañar a Kurt, al contrario, estaba pensando en su bienestar y felicidad.

¡Oh sí! El encuentro entre Klaine y su hijo trae muchas emociones *-*

Aquí el siguiente capítulo que despejará varias de tus dudas.

Burt pronto aparecerá en escena ;)

 ** _* hummelandersonsmythe_** Aww =')

Efectivamente Kurt está enojado y herido. Tiene muchos sentimientos encontrados hacia Blaine.

Su hijo se adueñó de su corazón desde el instante que lo escuchó.

¡Muy buenas preguntas! La familia de Blaine entrará a escena pronto.

 ** _* AdrianaBotero2_** Empiezan a interactuar los dos con su bebé =')

Definitivamente, Kurt está tan enojado con Blaine, pero su hijo le tocó el corazón desde el primer momento *-*

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 6**

 **"** **Desnudando el Alma"**

* * *

.

\- ¿Él… cómo se llama?

\- No he pensado todavía –murmuró Blaine, permitiendo a la enfermera colocar a su hijo entre sus brazos antes de que ella lo ayudase a ajustar la forma en que estaba sentado. El pequeño en sus brazos bostezó y parpadeó sus ojos azules de nuevo abiertos, mirando a su papá cuando éste comenzó a hablar.

\- Él reconoce tu voz – la enfermera comentó cuando se dio la vuelta y sacó una botella de la cuna – Probablemente tiene hambre, comió un poco hace unas horas, pero tengo una botella fresca para él ahora – Ayudó a Blaine a acomodarse suavemente y lo orientó para alimentar al bebé, sonriendo cuando el pequeño tomó la botella como ella esperaba – Eso es lo que yo pensaba.

Es un pequeño individuo hambriento. Voy a dejar que tengas algún tiempo de vinculación con el bebé y luego voy regresar para que podemos discutir algunos conceptos básicos, ¿de acuerdo? Si no me ves en un tiempo corto, llámame y yo te ayudaré a hacerlo eructar, ¿de acuerdo? Que te diviertas – le sonrió al salir de la habitación, pero no sin darle una mirada seria a Kurt.

El ojiazul ni siquiera se dio cuenta de la mirada. Estaba demasiado lejos estudiando a su hijo, viendo cómo el niño se quedaba mirando a Blaine mientras succionaba la botella. El bebé tenía una ligera capa de pelo rubio oscuro en la cabeza y su pequeña nariz de botón se parecía mucho a la suya cuando era un recién nacido.

Desde donde estaba parado, podía ver cuánto se parecía a él su hijo y sonrió para sus adentros, preguntándose si después también sacaría de él la altura – ¿Qué tan grande es él? – dejó escapar, golpeándose mentalmente por hablar tan de repente, cuando aún estaba muy, muy enojado con Blaine.

El moreno miró al niño acurrucado en sus brazos y sonrió – Pequeño, no mucho, pero es pequeño. Pesó seis libras, cuatro onzas y mide veintiún pulgadas y media, por lo que es de un tamaño decente. Mi obstetra pensó que sería por lo menos de siete libras, sin embargo es un poco más pequeño de lo que esperábamos. – acarició un dedo de forma suave en la parte superior de la cabeza del bebé y suspiró – Tiene más cabello de lo que esperaba sin embargo. Pensé que estaría calvo en realidad.

\- Yo no estaba calvo cuando nací.

\- Yo tampoco, – susurró el ojimiel, mirando al castaño y dándose cuenta de que éste se había acercado a la cama. El enfoque de su ex estaba sólo en el bebé, pero estaba mirando a su hijo con tanto amor que hizo que el corazón de Blaine se rompiera un poco más – sólo pensé que estaría calvo. Intuición de papá, supongo. No lo sé.

Kurt avanzó un poco más cerca de la cama, lo suficiente para que la parte superior de su muslo estuviese rozando el colchón. Se cernía ansiosamente cerca y Blaine deslizó sus piernas por encima, asintiendo con la cabeza hacia el espacio vacío. El castaño lo miró con una ceja levantada – ¿Qué?

\- Puedes sentarte si quieres. No te voy a negar el derecho de ver a tu bebé.

\- Sí, claro, pero pudiste ocultarme el hecho de que estabas embarazado de mí durante nueve meses. Bien.

\- Kurt, por favor – el moreno respiró, exasperado. Estaba tan cansado y se sentía muy mal por lo que hizo, pero realmente no quería tratar ese asunto con el bebé allí mismo entre ellos. Más tarde… él prefería discutir todo eso más tarde, cuando el bebé estuviese de vuelta en el cuarto de recién nacidos durmiendo o cuando su madre estuviese allí y ella lo pudiera observar mientras ellos argumentaban a cabo.

O tal vez podían resolverlo a golpes cuando él fuese dado de alta para volver a casa. Lo que sea… cualquier cosa era mejor que pelear justo en ese momento.

\- ¿No podemos hablar de esto más tarde?

\- ¿No crees que me debes una especie de explicación de por qué yo no supe acerca de él? ¿No crees que merezca saber por qué no me lo dijiste o por qué me fuiste infiel cuando sabías condenadamente que estabas llevando a mi hijo? ¿Cómo se puede incluso justificar eso?

\- Kurt…

\- Es que… no entiendo cómo pudiste hacerme esto – susurró. Su voz era gruesa, rota, y cada pequeña grieta en su tono perforaba el alma de Blaine.

Se sentía tan frío, tan cruel. Había pasado tanto tiempo pensando en cómo las noticias del bebé habrían afectado el futuro de Kurt que ni siquiera pensó en los sentimientos de éste acerca de saber en lo absoluto. No quería que el ojiazul tirase todo por la borda por él y por el bebé. No quería que Kurt renunciara a sus sueños sólo para volver a Ohio y ayudarlo, él tenía una nueva vida perfecta en New York.

Sus llamadas telefónicas durante el tiempo que fueron novios eran siempre acerca de cuan era perfecto era New York, lo divertido que era Nueva York. Él nunca demostró que extrañase Ohio en lo absoluto, a pesar de que una de las partes más importantes de su vida seguía atrapada allí esperando por él.

\- Mi vida allí no era perfecta – una voz interrumpió y los ojos de Blaine se abrieron ampliamente. Encontró al castaño observándolo con una mirada destruida, como si escuchase cada uno de los pensamientos suyos, y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta que él había estado pensando en voz alta. Kurt escuchó todo.

\- Yo…

\- Tú no estabas allí conmigo. Te extrañé diariamente, Blaine. Cada uno de los días – hizo una pausa, mirando al bebé antes de girarse hacia su ex – No extrañaba Ohio, sí, eso era cierto. Pero extrañaba mi corazón… y ese eras tú.

\- Dices eso ahora, pero nunca lo sentí así – respondió el moreno en voz baja. Ajustó su control sobre el bebé y lo acercó a su pecho, como si tener a su hijo más de cerca lo haría sentir mejor. La verdad era que no lo hizo. En realidad no. No con Kurt sentado tan cerca, no con el sentimiento de angustia alcanzándolo tan rápido. Podía sentir su ira y el dolor recorriendo por todo su cuerpo cansado.

Tener a Kurt a su lado diciéndole lo mucho que lo echaba de menos lo puso furioso porque nunca se sintió como si él lo extrañaba en absoluto, no con la cantidad de cosas que hablaba de New York y lo perfecta que era. Era como si nada podría compararse con las luces brillantes de la gran manzana. Blaine no podía comparársele, ni siquiera podía mantener la atención de Kurt el tiempo suficiente en una conversación para incluso ser más relevante. El castaño fue a esa ciudad, se quedó cautivado, y se olvidó de la única persona que lo instó a seguir sus sueños.

Blaine nunca se sintió como si fuera una parte del sueño de Kurt después de que éste se fuese a New York. Era como si lo hubiese empujado fuera de la imagen, y que ahora le dijera que lo había extrañado se sentía como una gran mentira.

Sollozando, el ojimiel retiró la botella terminada de los labios del bebé y la puso sobre la mesa auxiliar, usando su mano libre para presionar el botón de la enfermera de guardia. De inmediato ella entró, con los ojos como dardos entre los dos chicos antes de que se moviera por la habitación y empezara a hablar hasta por los codos, guiando suavemente a Blaine para hacer eructar al bebé. En medio de sus explicaciones, Kurt se levantó de la cama y se acercó a la ventana, mirando hacia el cielo cubriendo de nieve la noche.

No podía ver a su ex aprendiendo a cuidar de su hijo sin querer estallar en lágrimas de rabia. Él no podía manejar a esa maldita enfermera disparándole miradas curiosas por la esquina de su ojo, como si ella lo estuviese juzgando. Si lo hacía, no tenía idea de qué demonios estaba haciendo, porque toda esta situación era complicada como la mierda y ella no entendía por qué los dos estaban tan tensos alrededor del otro.

Aún perdido en sus pensamientos, el de piel nívea saltó cuando escuchó la puerta de la habitación abrirse. Se dio la vuelta y vio los ojos color avellana de la madre de Blaine, atrapando la mirada de remordimiento en su mirada mientras se observaban el uno al otro.

\- Kurt.

\- Marisol.

\- Me alegro de que hayas podido venir.

\- Sí, a mí también.

En medio de la conversación, la enfermera y el moreno dejaron lo que estaban haciendo para mirarlos. Cuando la encargada llamó la atención de la señora Anderson, la mujer mayor asintió hacia el ojiazul – ¡Oh! él es otro el padre del bebé, Kurt. Él sólo voló desde New York.

La enfermera frunció el ceño por un segundo, pero asintió con la cabeza sin embargo, y le entregó al castaño un saludo tranquilo, devolviendo su atención al recién nacido retorciéndose en la cama de Blaine. Los dos se volvieron para cubrir al bebé en su manta mientras Marisol se arrastraba por la habitación y envolvía a Kurt en un abrazo.

\- Siento mucho que tuvieras que saberlo de esta manera – le susurró y el de ojos claros la apretó más, susurrando en respuesta – Yo también – Se abrazaron por un poco más de tiempo (esta era la mayor interacción que había tenido con la mujer en los años que él y Blaine llevaban conociéndose) pero finalmente Marisol se apartó y se dirigió hacia donde estaba su hijo, tomando asiento en el borde de la cama.

\- ¿Cómo está mi nieto?

\- Cansado. Él acaba de comer y creo que está listo para una siesta.

\- ¿Y tú?

\- Yo podría tomar una también – dijo suavemente, riendo un poco cuando el bebé bostezó. Se abrazó a su hijo un poco más y le besó la parte superior de la cabeza, aspirando el olor del niño antes de pasárselo a su madre.

\- ¿Puedo sostenerlo? – Una voz vacilante preguntó y toda la habitación levantó la vista para encontrar a Kurt de pie al borde de la cama, los ojos centrados en el bebé dormido en los brazos de la señora Anderson. Estaba mirando a su hijo con un montón de amor y Marisol no podía dejar de entregarle al bebé, sonriendo cuando éste lo tomó con facilidad.

\- ¡Oh! ¡Wow!

\- Creo que voy a ir a tomar una taza de café – comentó la señora Anderson, lanzando una mirada a la enfermera que estaba de pie junto a la cuna – Tal vez debemos dejar que los chicos tengan unos minutos a solas – en ese momento los ojos de la enfermera se abrieron y ella murmuró algo acerca de volver más tarde para llevar el bebé de vuelta al área de recién nacidos, y con eso las dos mujeres se fueron, dejando a los dos jóvenes y a su hijo solos en la habitación.

Kurt caminó por el lugar durante un rato, tarareando mientras mecía al bebé en sus brazos. Frente a él, Blaine se acurrucó en la cama medio adormilado viendo a su ex acunar a su hijo. Hace mucho tiempo, se imaginó tener hijos con el castaño en circunstancias muy diferentes. Sabía que como portador, él y cualquiera con quien contrajera matrimonio en el futuro, (estaba seguro un millón por ciento que iba a ser con Kurt) tendrían hijos que él daría a luz, pero nunca en sus sueños más salvajes esperó convertirse en un padre adolescente.

Se imaginó estando casado dentro de algunos años, teniendo un trabajo exitoso, habiéndose graduado de la universidad y todo eso antes de convertirse en papá, pero en cambio la vida le dio una de sus numerosas sorpresas, y ahora él era un padre soltero.

Era extraño.

Pero en ese momento, viendo a su ex pasearse por la habitación con su hijo, se sintió mejor, por así decirlo. El peso del secreto que guardó tanto tiempo por fin estaba a la intemperie, el castaño sabía, sus familias sabían, y eventualmente sus amigos lo sabrían, pero lo más importante era que Kurt estaba allí. Aun así, Blaine se sentía muy mal por haber guardado ese secreto durante tanto tiempo, y mientras estaba muy enamorado de la escena delante de él, todavía estaba el hecho de que el ojiazul estaba increíblemente molesto con él por lo que pasó, no importa cuán emocionado estuviese acerca de la nueva persona en su vida.

\- Lo siento, ya sabes – el de cabello rizado murmuró, sus pestañas se hundieron más y más como el agotamiento comenzó a vencer sobre su cuerpo. Kurt levantó la mirada, sin detener su canto tranquilo ni una sola vez, pero la mirada que le dio a su ex era una en la que se leía levemente la comprensión a pesar de que estaba atada con angustia.

Y esa mirada fue lo último que Blaine vio antes de quedarse dormido.

.

 **.**

 **Nota:**

 _En el transcurso de la mañana responderé los reviews pendientes ;)_


	7. Cap 7: Abriendo el Corazón

**_* Olga Moreno_** Ambos tienen mucho que procesar y más cosas vienen en camino.

Aman a su bebé, eso es indiscutible, y harán todo por él, pero eso no hace que los problemas entre ellos disminuyan.

 ** _* Soledad Rodriguez_** Algunas de tus dudas son despejadas en este capítulo

Sin lugar a dudas, aunque no están juntos, son hermosos como familia :')

 ** _* AdrianaBotero2_** Totalmente de acuerdo, ellos con su bebé son tan hermosos *-*

Me alegra que te haya gustado =)

 ** _* Nicol López Alcívar_** Hermoso! Aunque el pequeñito es idéntico a Kurt :')

Eso está difícil porque ambos están muy heridos y necesitan sanar primero.

 ** _* Georgi G_** El sufrimiento de los dos ha sido grande, pero sólo ellos pueden decidir si lo superan y siguen adelante.

Definitivamente! Los dos aman a su bebé y harán todo por él :3

 ** _* Yamii Leguizamon_** Ellos con un bebé es la cosa más dulce *-*

 ** _* hummelandersonsmythe_** ¡No podría haberlo expresado mejor! Ahora tienen mucho por resolver, heridas que sanar y decisiones que tomar.

Su bebé es lo mejor que tienen y por él deben luchar.

Totalmente, el drama estará presente, es inevitable dadas las circunstancias por las que estás atravesando.

Jajaja, spoilers, spoilers :P Mmm... Blaine jamás le negaría a Kurt que vea a su hijo. Va a contar con el apoyo de su familia y los Hummel están más que contentos con su nieto.

Sus vidas serán bastante complicadas y habrán muchos problemas en puerta.

 ** _* jeny_** La situación no es fácil para ninguno de los dos. Ambos tienen mucho que resolver.

 _ *** lety bl** _ Las cosas están difíciles, pero todo depende de ellos.

 ** _* CynthiaMorrisondeChe_** Aquí el nuevo capítulo =)

* * *

 ** _Hello! Hoy les traigo un capítulo cargado de emociones y sentimientos... Alisten sus Kleenex/Elite, mientras más, mejor._**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 7**

 **"Abriendo el Corazón** **"**

* * *

.

A la mañana siguiente, Blaine despertó llorando. Parpadeó varias veces hasta despejar el sueño de sus ojos y se percató del sonido, girando la cabeza para encontrar a su madre caminando por la habitación, llevando en los brazos un bulto azul cubierto.

\- ¡Oh, mira quién está despierto! – Exclamó, girando para dirigirse a la cama – ¡Mira cariño, papá despertó! – Inclinándose, puso suavemente al bebé en los brazos de Blaine, sonriendo cuando su hijo tomó a su propio hijo con facilidad, parpadeando hacia él con amor – ¿Cómo te sientes, cariño?

\- Mejor. ¿Cuánto tiempo ha estado despierto?

\- Eh, lo trajeron aquí hace una hora, pero todavía estabas durmiendo, así que lo he cargado por un tiempo. Creo que estará encantado de librarse de mí, sin embargo. Ya es un niño de papá.

El ojimiel sonrió, besando la frente de su hijo mientras lo sostenía un poco más cerca – Todos lo tuvimos por un tiempo, así que supongo que podía entender eso.

Ante estas palabras, Marisol le dio una larga y dura mirada a su hijo y suspiró, sentándose en el borde de la cama. Puso una mano en el pie del moreno, que estaba cubierto con la manta y lo miró directamente a los ojos, viendo como el iris de color avellana que eran tan parecido al suyo, le devolvió la mirada – Sabes que no tenías que hacer esto solo. Podrías haber venido y decírmelo en cualquier momento.

\- Mamá…

\- Sé que estabas asustado, cariño. Lo sé. Sé sobre las cosas que quieres hacer. Me acuerdo de lo que nos dijiste a mí y a tu padre acerca de cómo deseabas ir a la escuela en New York y cómo quieres triunfar en Broadway – miró a su nieto, sonriendo un poco cuando el bebé suspiró – Estar embarazado es difícil, lo sé muy bien, lo he hecho dos veces, pero aun así cariño, podrías haber venido a mí en cualquier momento, yo no te hubiera juzgado, en lo absoluto, Podría haberte ayudado. Podríamos haber hecho esto juntos.

\- Lo sé.

\- Aunque te hubiera hecho decirle a Kurt.

Blaine miró con los ojos amplios como platos al notar la mirada seria en el rostro de su madre – ¿Realmente?

\- Ese chico merecía saber acerca de su hijo. Sé que ustedes dos rompieron y las cosas se pusieron difíciles por un tiempo para ti, pero ocultarle esa noticia no fue muy considerado, en lo absoluto. Sé que pensaste que lo estabas ayudando a largo plazo, pero no viste ayer a ese chico.

\- Sí, lo hice – el ojimiel iba a discutir, pero fue silenciado por su madre cuando levantó una mano en el aire. Rápidamente se calló, mirando al bebé en lugar de a su madre como la familiar punzada de vergüenza lo golpeó una vez más.

\- El corazón de Kurt se rompió con todo esto. Sé que me dijiste acerca de la cuestión del engaño, pero debes tener en cuenta que a pesar de que él rompió contigo por eso, ni una vez trataste de decirle lo del bebé.

\- ¡Él fue aceptado en NYADA! ¿Qué se supone que debía hacer? Iba a decirle. Iba a ir a New York con Burt y le iba a decir lo del bebé, y luego Burt me contó que logró entrar en NYADA y yo no iba a alejarlo de eso, no después de que trabajó tan duro.

\- Pero, ¿cómo sabes que él hubiera dejado NYADA? ¿Cómo sabes que él no iba a tratar de aplazar su aceptación hasta después del nacimiento del bebé? No lo sabías, no lo pensaste, Blaine.

El moreno sollozó, sacudiendo la cabeza. Él sabía que ella estaba tratando de tener buenas intenciones, pero todavía le dolía escuchar que sus decisiones fueron completamente egoístas. Estaba pensando en Kurt durante ese período de tiempo entero, puso a Kurt primero, mucho antes que sus propias necesidades. Pero en lugar de ser desinteresado, eso salió mal y completamente sucio.

Sintiéndose estúpido, comenzó a llorar, las lágrimas rodaban libres. Se sentía como una mierda absoluta por lo que hizo y por la forma en que lastimó al ojiazul – Yo no quería arruinar su vida nunca más… Yo… eso es todo lo que he hecho desde que nos conocimos. Lo he arruinado. Lo rompí, mamá. Lo hice.

\- Pero ahora puedes arreglarlo.

\- No, no puedo.

\- Puedes intentarlo. Tienes que hacerlo. – La mujer mayor se deslizó un poco más cerca de su hijo y colocó la mano sobre la parte superior de la cabeza de su nieto, acariciando el suave cabello - Tienes que intentar… por Kurt, por ti mismo, y por él especialmente.

 **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ**

Horas después de que Blaine despertó esa mañana, Kurt apareció en el hospital.

Se había ido poco después de que el moreno se quedó dormido la noche anterior, pero no antes de tener una conversación con Marisol sobre todo el asunto secreto y el hecho de que nadie en la vida de Blaine se dio cuenta del hecho de que estaba embarazado y ocultándolo.

Hablaron durante un largo tiempo después de que el chico se quedó dormido y la enfermera se llevó al bebé a la guardería, y durante toda la conversación Kurt no podía dejar de preguntarse cómo nadie en McKinley se percató de la angustia de Blaine.

Por supuesto, la noche en que el ojimiel llegó a New York a confesarle que lo había engañado, él no notó ningún aumento de peso o nada por el estilo que apuntara a que estaba embarazado en ese momento. Incluso se habían abrazado y besado la noche en que Blaine apareció y ni una vez notó un cambio en su entonces novio. En ese momento estaba tan emocionado de verlo que su felicidad eclipsó todo lo demás esa noche… y luego, cuando lo inevitable sucedió, no podía soportar siquiera estar cerca del ojimiel por la forma en la que se sentía traicionado.

Pero sabiendo ahora que Blaine estuvo en un estado grave de fragilidad en el momento, se preguntaba que pasaba por la cabeza de éste cuando sucedió lo del engaño. Le parecía extraño que el moreno descubriera que estaba embarazado de él y luego lo engañara como si nada, como si el bebé dentro de su vientre no significaba nada. Así que, después de tener esa pequeña charla con Marisol la noche anterior, llegó en la mañana listo para hablar, no importa lo mucho que su ex no quisiera.

\- Hey – saludó el ojimiel cuando Kurt entró en la habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de él en silencio debido a que el bebé estaba durmiendo en la cuna junto a la cama.

\- Hola.

\- Estás aquí temprano.

\- Sí, no pude dormir anoche.

\- Lo siento.

Kurt no podía responder a eso, por lo que sólo se quitó la chaqueta y la puso sobre la silla en la que Marisol había estado durmiendo antes. La mujer salió por unas horas, alegando que quería conseguir algunos artículos para el bebé, por lo que ahora que se había ido, eso dejaba a Kurt y Blaine solos por un tiempo. Cuando su abrigo estuvo asentado de forma segura en la parte posterior de la silla, se volvió hacia la cama, sorprendido de encontrar Blaine sentado con las piernas cruzadas y mirándolo fijamente.

\- Puedes sentarte – dijo el muchacho más joven en voz baja, haciendo un gesto hacia el colchón. Cuando el castaño avanzó y se sentó, Blaine se empujó más hacia atrás en la cama, silbando cuando el movimiento le causó dolor.

\- ¿Estás bien?

\- Sí, estoy bien. Es sólo que el parto toma mucho de una persona.

\- Siento que hayas tenido que hacer eso solo.

\- Mi mamá estaba aquí – susurró.

\- Sí, pero… Yo hubiera estado aquí si hubiese sabido.

\- Lo sé.

Kurt vio como su ex jugueteaba con la manta sobre sus piernas, sus largos dedos recogidos en la tela áspera mientras mantenía la mirada apartada de él. Sólo de ver cuánto el moreno se estaba encogiendo bloqueó su garganta un poco. Sabía que Blaine sentía remordimiento por las cosas que había hecho en el último año, y él simplemente no podía sacar de su cabeza lo que Marisol le había dicho la noche anterior.

 _"_ _Pedía por ti ayer durante el parto. Dijo que te quería Kurt, y me tomó un poco sacarlo de ese estado porque tenía que seguir pujando, pero estaba llorando por ti. Él se siente mal por lo que pasó, ya sabes, no importa lo tranquilo que luzca cuando intentes hablar con él al respecto._

 _Sé que todavía te ama y que tú todavía lo amas a pesar de que te lastimó terriblemente. Y Kurt, entiendo tu dolor y comprendo que estás herido, pero si sólo pudieras hablar con él y hacerle ver tu lado de las cosas, tal vez él sacaría todo lo que lleva guardado._

 _Si ustedes dos nunca jamás vuelven a estar juntos, eso está bien, pero tienen un bebé en quien pensar._

 _Tal vez pueden solucionar algunas cosas por él"._

Por él. A pesar de que el castaño sólo sabía lo del bebé hace menos de un día, ya estaba tan enamorado de éste. El pequeño era su vivo retrato, por amor a Cristo, y a pesar del hecho de que nunca imaginó tener un hijo siendo tan joven, ya estaba enamorado de él.

Sonriendo tristemente extendió la mano, tomando suavemente una de las manos inquietas de Blaine fuera de la manta, entrelazando sus dedos – Hubiera llegado a casa en el segundo que me necesitabas.

\- No quiero que hagas eso. Conseguiste una pasantía en Vogue y tu padre me dijo que entraste en NYADA. Además, tienes un nuevo novio. Tienes una vida allí. Yo no estaba destinado a ser parte de eso.

\- Eso es mentira y lo sabes. Dios, Blaine, cuando fui a New York para las Nacionales anteriormente, le dije a Rachel que estabas a bordo con nuestro plan para llegar a la ciudad. Mi sueño era ir hasta allá y hacer algo grande junto al amor de mi vida y ese eras tú.

\- ¿Era?

\- Lo eres… todavía. Dios, Blaine, todavía te amo… a pesar de lo que hiciste. Quiero decir, Dios, nunca quise que todo esto nos sucediera. Se suponía que íbamos a hacer que funcione, ¿sabes? Se suponía que íbamos a vencer los obstáculos. No éramos como los otros en New Directions. Éramos mejor que eso… y luego tú… me engañaste.

Blaine tiró de su mano, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho mientras se recogía más contra sí mismo – Lo siento. Fue un error y no debería haber ocurrido.

\- Pero sucedió.

\- Y me he arrepentido desde entonces.

\- ¿Por qué no pudiste haber hablado conmigo si te sentías solo? ¿Recuerdas la discusión que tuvimos con la señorita Pillsbury sobre lo que pasó con Chandler? ¿Recuerdas cómo…

\- Dijimos que íbamos a hablar de ello. Que te diría si me sentía solo… pero Kurt, lo hice. Lo intenté. Dios, lo intenté todo el maldito tiempo y nunca escuchabas.

\- Yo…

\- Te llamaba y siempre te tenías que ir porque estabas ocupado con Rachel, el trabajo o algo así. Seguías cancelando nuestras llamadas telefónicas y nuestras citas por Skype. ¡Y la noche en que gané las elecciones en la escuela ni siquiera contestaste el teléfono! Dios, te llamé toneladas de veces esa semana y apenas te diste cuenta de que estaba tratando de ponerme en contacto contigo… Y yo… me sentía tan asustado porque estaba tratando de averiguar qué hacer con el bebé y si debía decirte o incluso a cualquier otra persona, y tú seguías apartándome.

\- No fue mi intención. Yo estaba tan ocupado.

Blaine rodó los ojos, burlándose de las palabras de Kurt – Me llamaste un día, y me alegré porque pensé que estabas listo para hablar, pero en lugar de eso me dijiste dos o tres frases y luego me colgaste por un chisme. ¡Por un chisme, Kurt! Yo estaba tratando de decirte lo mucho que te extrañaba, estaba tratando de hacer las cosas sobre las que hablamos, y me hiciste de lado por algún estúpido chisme. ¡Qué tan malditamente importante es tu novio en comparación con un chisme! ¿Eh?

Kurt se congeló en su lugar, con los ojos fijos en la forma en que ahora estaba Blaine temblando, mirando como su ex descruzó los brazos y dejó caer su cabeza en sus manos mientras se echaba a llorar. Era como si se hubiese roto y de repente todo se derramó.

EL chico de cabello rizado estaba berreando, y el ruido hizo que el bebé en la cuna se revolviera, sus gemidos suaves mezclándose con los sollozos de su padre.

\- Blaine. Blaine, por favor.

Haciendo una pausa para tomar una respiración profunda, el moreno se secó los ojos con los puños y luego se limpió las palmas húmedas en su bata de hospital, volviéndose hacia la cuna para agarrar al bebé – Shh – tranquilizó, todavía sollozando.

Acunó al bebé contra su pecho y metió su cara a la cabeza de su hijo, meciéndolo de un lado a otro como si estuviera tratando de calmarlo y a él también – Papi te tiene. Lo siento, cariño. No quise despertarte.

Kurt observó la escena en silencio con lágrimas en sus ojos mientras miraba a Blaine luchando para dejar de temblar mientras sostenía a su hijo cerca. Viendo ese lado de su ex en ese momento, le hizo preguntarse cómo lo había hecho a lo largo de todo el embarazo, lo solo que debió haberse sentido mientras estaba tratando de averiguar qué hacer.

Dios, todavía estaba tan disgustado con el ojimiel por mentirle, por serle infiel, por romper su corazón. Pero a medida de lo que presenciaba, se preguntaba qué tanto del corazón de Blaine él había roto.

Suavemente extendió la mano dejando que sus dedos rozasen los nudillos del moreno, suspirando cuando sintió cuánto las manos de éste temblaban contra las suyas. Su ex levantó la mirada, los ojos rojos fijos sobre él y Kurt frunció el ceño.

\- Blaine… lo siento. No me di cuenta de lo mucho que te ignoré. Yo no… Estaba tan atrapado con la novedad de todo lo que era estar allí, no me detuve a darme cuenta que te estaba haciendo daño. Ni siquiera lo vi, y lo siento.

\- No lo hagas. Yo debí haberlo expresado más.

\- No. Debí haberlo notado. Dios, incluso fui yo quien habló de comunicación antes de irme y ni siquiera sostuve mi parte del trato – dejó que su mano cubriera la del pelinegro, apretándole la muñeca – no fue mi intención hacerte sentir de esa manera. Realmente no lo fue y lo siento mucho.

\- Yo también lo siento – susurró Blaine con una voz muy suave – He sido la peor persona, arruiné tu vida y no merecías eso.

\- ¿Arruinaste mi vida? ¿De qué estás…

\- Te rompí el corazón. Te engañé con un tipo estúpido al que ni siquiera conocía, y no te dije acerca de él – miró al bebé. El niño se había quedado dormido en su pecho, las largas pestañas acariciaban sus mejillas sonrosadas mientras descansaba – Mereces cosas mucho mejores que esas.

\- Blaine…

Sollozando, el ojimiel comenzó a balbucear, dejando que todo lo que sucedió en el transcurso de su separación saliera a flote. Kurt necesitaba saber, merecía saber.

\- Ese chico… ese chico con el que estuve… ni siquiera lo conozco. Tú habías estado en New York por un par de semanas y yo tenía poco de haberme enterado que estaba embarazado.

\- ¿Cuándo?

\- El día después de que te fuiste.

\- Oh, Blaine…

\- Y tenía miedo. No sabía qué decirte o si incluso quería. No sabía cómo iba a manejar todo. Tenía miedo de que mis padres lo averiguaran o que tú te enteraras y quisieras volver a casa. Me refiero a que pasamos tanto tiempo tratando de llegaras a New York y finalmente te fuiste e ibas a conquistar esa ciudad y hacer que NYADA se diera cuenta de lo que dejó ir… y luego me enteré de que iba a tener un bebé.

Y yo… no podía arruinarte eso, no cuando estabas tan feliz de finalmente estar fuera de Ohio. No cuando estabas tan emocionado de estar en la ciudad, y sobre todo, no después de que conseguiste la pasantía en Vogue.

Kurt negó con la cabeza – Nada de eso me hubiera importado.

\- Pero a mí me importaba. Porque eso te hacía feliz. Finalmente lo estabas logrando allí y si te hubiera dicho de él, habrías vuelto.

\- Tú me hacías feliz. Hubiera regresado de inmediato si hubiera sabido.

\- No quería eso para ti.

\- Pero ¿qué pasa con lo que yo quiero? ¿Qué pasa con mi opinión?

Blaine hizo una pausa, deteniendo sus movimientos circulares en la espalda del bebé mientras miraba a Kurt con sus grandes ojos dorados – No me refería a…

\- Sigues hablando de no querer que yo haga esto o aquello, pero ni siquiera has pensado en mis sentimientos al respecto.

Te amé, todavía te amo, y amo a nuestro hijo… Hubiera regresado por los dos. Esa hubiera sido mi elección, Blaine. ¡Mía!


	8. Cap 8: Verdades

_*** AdrianaBotero2**_ Las cosas no son fáciles por ahora.

Blaine le dirá todo, justamente en este capítulo lo hace.

 _ *** Olga Moreno**_ Exacto! Hay muchas heridas que tienen que ser curadas.

 _ *** Yamii Leguizamon**_ Todavía tienen mucho en sus corazones que sacar antes de poder sanar.

 _ *** Georgi G**_ Aún falta para eso. Más enfrentamientos vienen por delante.

 _ *** Nicol López Alcívar**_ Las cosas entre ellos están tensas, pero las interacciones seguirán presentes.

Más momentos emotivos van a llegar.

 _ *** Soledad Rodriguez**_ Hay un largo camino que deben recorrer primero para poder sanar tantas heridas.

 _ *** hummelandersonsmythe**_ Exactamente! Hay todo un camino por recorrer primero, heridas que cerrar y dolor que superar.

Más emociones llegan en cada capítulo. Alista tus pañuelos desechables.

 _ *** jeny**_ Los dos tienen tantas cosas guardadas que ya no pueden más.

 ** _* FerCrissColfer_** Demasiadas emociones involucradas, eso es definitivo. La falta de comunicación también fue un factor importante. Los dos cometieron demasiados errores y ahora están enfrentando las consecuencias.

Lamentablemente Blaine pensó que hacía lo mejor ocultándole las cosas. Pronto se sabrá el nombre del bebé, gracias por la sugerencia, aunque ya está elegido. Y sí, es lindo ese nombre :)

 ** _* CynthiaMorrisondeChe_** Qué bueno que te gustara tanto! =)

Ellos tienen que sacar todo lo que los oprime, pensar bien las cosas y empezar a tratar de arreglar las cosas, aunque todo eso toma tiempo.

 _ *** AngimarGraterolRomer**_ Aquí tienes la actualización! Disfrútala ;)

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 8**

 **"** **Verdades"**

* * *

.

Los dos adolescentes estaban sentados allí en silencio, Blaine dejó que las palabras de Kurt lo absorbieran, mientras tanto el castaño lo miraba junto a su hijo, observando la forma tierna en que éste sostenía al bebé contra su cuerpo. Sabía que sus palabras golpearon al chico se cabello rizado hasta la médula, y se preguntaba si finalmente entendía por qué estaba tan molesto por todo eso.

Claro, rompió con él por el engaño, pero lo que realmente le dolía era el hecho de que su ex le ocultó un secreto tan grande. Básicamente lo dejó fuera de la experiencia del embarazo. No llegó a ver ninguno de los ultrasonidos, no llegó a sentir al bebé pateando, no vio su vientre crecer.

No llegó a saborear la emoción de tener un bebé, no llegó a correr alrededor de la ciudad en busca de ropa linda para su niño. No estuvo allí al lado de él cuando estaba naciendo su hijo. Se perdió todo.

Seguro, sería capaz de ver al bebé crecer, pero una gran parte de su corazón le dolía por todas las otras cosas que se perdió… y se preguntaba si el ojimiel entendía eso.

\- ¿Te importa si lo sostengo por un rato? – Preguntó, midiendo con sus ojos la expresión del rostro de su ex mientras se sentaba en silencio.

Éste asintió y le entregó al bebé, dejando que lo envolviese con sus fuertes brazos antes de tirar de las rodillas hasta el pecho y apoyar la cabeza en sus piernas – Blaine… ¿estás bien?

\- Nunca quise hacerte daño. Yo sólo… No estaba ni siquiera pensando. Estaba todo el tiempo tan asustado Kurt. Sé que no es una excusa para cualquier cosa que hice, pero todo me aterraba. Tenía miedo de decirte porque trabajaste tan duro para llegar lejos, y ahora sé que debería haber dicho algo porque merecías saber… y lo estropeé. Eché todo a perder.

\- Blaine…

\- El sujeto con el que estuve… él me encontró en línea. No sabía qué hacer, así que me inscribí en un foro sobre embarazo masculino en busca de consejo. Comenzó comentando mis publicaciones, me dijo que no debería estar haciendo todo por mí mismo y estuvo tratando de animarme. Pensé que era un tipo decente, simplemente tratando de ser amable, ¿sabes? Pero entonces me encontró en Facebook y… ahí es cuando las cosas cambiaron.

Kurt asintió para que Blaine supiera que estaba escuchando y luego se puso de pie, caminando por la habitación con el bebé acurrucado contra su pecho, pasando la nariz contra el cabello fino en la parte superior de la cabeza de éste.

El moreno continuó – Ni siquiera sé cómo me encontró, pero lo hizo. Él empezó a enviarme mensajes y toques, luego comenzó a enviarme estos… mensajes sugerentes. No les hice caso porque estaba tratando de hablar contigo y volver al camino con lo nuestro, pero ese día después de lo de los chismes estaba tan enojado que fui a su casa.

El ojiazul hizo una pausa en su paseo por un momento antes de volver a caminar por la habitación y su ex lo tomó como una señal para seguir adelante.

Así que fui a su casa y él fue tan agradable conmigo. Me estaba consolando sobre lo mal que estaba, sobre lo que ocurría contigo y entonces mencionó algunas cosas sobre ti y le respondí que no las diga porque no te conocía y tú no sabías sobre el bebé, pero me silenció y me besó. Ni siquiera sabía lo que pasó allí. Un segundo me estaba besando y sólo… me sentí deseado. Como si por una vez en mucho tiempo alguien realmente me deseaba, quería escucharme, quería saber cómo me sentía.

Kurt se mordió los labios, moviendo la cabeza lentamente y Blaine pudo ver lo molesto que estaba por todo el asunto y lo que acaba de decir, pero siguió adelante…

Continuó besándome y la siguiente cosa que recuerdo es que estaba tocándome y me asusté. Cuando me separé, mi camisa estaba fuera y él estaba… tocando mi vientre. Y fue como si alguien vertió un galón de agua helada sobre mí. Algún otro chico que no era el padre de mi hijo estaba tocando mi vientre y me sentí tan mal. Tienes que creerme.

Por eso fui a New York para decirte… porque yo no quería que lo escucharas en cualquier otro lugar.

\- ¿Te refieres a cómo me enteré del nacimiento de mi hijo? – La voz de Kurt era baja y venenosa, su ira comenzando a filtrarse a través de ella, y el tono produjo en el moreno escalofríos.

\- Lo siento.

\- Sigues diciendo eso, pero ¿es lo que realmente quieres decir?

Las palabras de hielo fueron lanzadas para hacerle daño, pero el ojimiel asintió, sin embargo, con la esperanza de que Kurt fuera a entender que él realmente lamentaba todo lo que hizo. Giró sus dedos en su regazo, sus uñas cortando las palmas de sus manos cuando las curvó en puños – Voy a lamentarlo por el resto de mi vida – murmuró tratando de controlar la respiración cuando otra ronda de sollozos amenazaba con derramarse.

Sé que es probable que no quieras tratar conmigo en este momento, pero lo siento y voy a sentirlo para siempre.

En silencio, Kurt se acercó a la cuna y colocó con cuidado el bebé dentro, rozando su mano sobre la mejilla del pequeño antes de dar un paso atrás y acercarse a donde estaba su abrigo. Sin otra mirada a su ex, se encogió de hombros, tomó el abrigo y se dirigió hacia la puerta, ignorando los sollozos crecientes desde el otro lado de la habitación.

\- Necesito un poco de tiempo para pensar – indicó claramente abriendo la puerta – Hablo contigo más tarde.

\- Kurt, espera, por favor…

Y entonces él se había ido.

 **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ**

\- ¿Dónde está Kurt? ¿No iba a pasar por aquí?

Blaine abrió los ojos, empujando lejos las almohadas cuando oyó la voz de su madre. El castaño se había ido hace más de una hora y él terminó llorando hasta quedarse dormido, ahora despertaba porque su mamá estaba tomando al bebé de su cuna, con una botella fresca en la mano.

\- ¿Kurt vino hoy?

\- Tuvimos una pelea.

\- Oh, cariño, lo siento.

\- Si lo veo de nuevo, probablemente va a ser por la custodia o algo así. No lo culpo. Yo me llevaría a los tribunales también. Él va a darle al bebé una mejor vida de la que jamás podrí…

¡Hey ahora! ¡Basta de eso! – Marisol lo regañó, lanzando dagas a su hijo cuando empezó a sentarse en la silla en la que había estado pasando durante las últimas 24 horas. Antes de que se acomodara completamente, se detuvo y se volvió al ver un pedazo de papel doblado que estaba ahí – ¿Esto es tuyo? – preguntó señalando el papel.

\- No, es probable que sea de Kurt. Tenía el abrigo allí antes. Es posiblemente un discurso que escribió acerca de lo mucho que me odia.

\- ¿Qué acabo de decir? Deja de hacer eso – reprendió de nuevo, cuidadosamente inclinándose para agarrar el papel con la mano libre.

Una vez que lo tuvo a su alcance, se acomodó de nuevo y desenrolló la nota, manteniéndola abierta con el codo mientras sus manos estaban ocupadas sosteniendo y alimentando a su nieto – ¡Oh!

\- ¿Es un discurso?

\- No, ahora deja de volverte loco. No estás a punto de empezar una fiesta de la compasión a causa de una pelea, Blaine. Kurt probablemente está molesto por las cosas de las que se enteró en el último día, y era mejor que se fuese en vez de quedarse aquí y peleara contigo.

\- Ni siquiera quiso hablar conmigo. Lo hice enojarse tanto.

\- Bueno, ¿qué le dijiste?

\- Le hablé de Eli y lo que pasó allí.

\- Bien, ¿qué esperabas? ¿Que se pusiera feliz por lo que le dijiste?

\- Estaba siendo honesto… él necesitaba saber toda la historia. Sé que tiene todo el derecho de estar enojado conmigo. Maldición, estoy enojado conmigo, pero aun así… me duele.

Marisol asintió, sus ojos escaneando el documento sobre su regazo – Sí, bueno cariño, va a doler por un tiempo, pero tienes que avanzar. Escabullirte no es bueno para ti, especialmente ahora que tienes un bebé que cuidar. Tienes que poner algunas de tus necesidades detrás de ti y preocuparte por él. Él es pequeño y muy vulnerable, y va a necesitarte durante mucho tiempo.

\- Es difícil sin embargo. Cada vez que lo miro, veo a Kurt.

\- Eso es lo que sucede cuando tienes un hijo con alguien, cariño – dijo sonriendo cuando Blaine se burló de ella. Sin dejar de sonreír, se levantó de la silla y utilizó su mano ligeramente libre para colocar el papel doblado en la cama del moreno – Tal vez deberías echar un vistazo a esto.

\- No creo que Kurt querría que…

\- Sólo échale un vistazo Blaine. Ya verás.

Entonces el chico desenrolló el papel, sus ojos se abrieron como platos cuando vio el garabato rasposo por toda la página. Tinta azul plasmada sobre el papel y cada palabra en él hizo detener su corazón. Había un montón de nombres, toneladas (incluyendo nombres de varios actores famosos o músicos) escritos por toda la página.

A medida que los ojos del chico escanearon la lista, no pudo evitar sonreír ante los emparejamientos aleatorios del primer y segundo nombre, muchos de los considerados eran nombres tradicionales de niño, pero también se mezclaban con otros de niña y varios unisex también.

Algunos de ellos eran nombres que Blaine reconoció del pasado, los que él y Kurt discutieron a altas horas de la noche mientras estaban acostados en la cama, desnudos y abrazándose después de una hermosa noche de sexo.

Varios de los nombres que al moreno le gustaban fueron emparejados con segundos nombres que el castaño alguna vez había mencionado, y verlos escritos en papel por el mismo Kurt, hizo que su garganta se endureciera.

Pero nada lo había preparado para lo que vio en la parte inferior de la página. Allí, escrito más pequeño que los nombres, estaban los apellidos Hummel-Anderson, y al darse cuenta de esto, Blaine lloró.

La lista de nombres de bebé que el castaño dejó atrás yacía desplegada en el regazo del ojimiel. El nuevo padre estaba encorvado anotando los nombres que se destacaban más para él cuando pasaba el dedo por la lista, y estudió cada sugerencia escrupulosamente.

Su propio pedazo de papel estaba cubierto con los nombres que fueron garabateados sólo para ser reemplazados por algo mejor, algo que se ajuste a su hijo. Algunos de los nombres en la lista del ojiazul aturdían su mente sin embargo, algunos de ellos eran obviamente nombres que inspiraron a Kurt inmensamente, y si bien no eran nada de lo que jamás imaginó para poner a uno de sus hijos, sentía como encajaban.

Había nombres como: Mason Alexander, Aiden James, Caleb Michael, Dominic Cade, Garrett Evan. Algunos muy buenos y sin embargo, sólo un bebé para nombrar.

Un calambre llegó a la mano de Blaine y frunció el ceño, empujando los papeles a un lado, prometiendo descansar un poco antes de que su madre regresase de la tienda. Una vez más, ella estaba fuera de casa, luchando contra la tormenta de nieve que rugía en el exterior mientras iba a recoger las cosas para el bebé. El plan era convertir el estudio que estaba frente al dormitorio del moreno en la habitación del bebé.

Durante los primeros meses, el pequeño dormiría en la recámara de Blaine, pero una vez que fuese mayor habría de dormir en su propio cuarto. Así que por el momento, el objetivo principal era conseguir una cuna y otros elementos necesarios para poner en la habitación del joven padre antes de que los dos fuesen dados de alta en el hospital.

Después de eso, una vez que su hijo estuviese en casa y se sintiese mejor, podrían trabajar en la habitación del niño.

Así, mientras la mamá de Blaine estaba en la tienda en busca de una camita, él se quedó solo en el hospital, con su hijo durmiendo la siesta en la cuna que estaba al lado de su cama.


	9. Cap 9: Burt

_*** Camila Yupanqui**_ ¡Yay!

 ** _* Rocio Miranda Neira_ **!Qué bueno que te haya gustado!

 ** _* Yamii Leguizamon_** Hay heridas que necesitan ser sanadas, eso es definitivo.

En el siguiente capítulo se sabrá el nombre del bebé ;)

 _ *** Soledad Rodriguez**_ ¡Ya están eligiendo! :)

 ** _* Nicol López Alcívar_** ¡Genial!

En el próximo capítulo lo sabrás ;)

Kurt tiene mucho en qué pensar, las cosas han estado muy tensas.

 ** _* Georgi G_** Kurt tiene su carácter. Van a escoger los nombres de su pequeñito C:

 _ *** Michie Sparrow Snape**_ No tardé en escribir, jeje. Hago una actualización por semana de cada capítulo. Tal vez 7 días pasen muy lento, pero tengo 7 historias en este momento y publico una diaria.

Los dos han sido afectados, aunque el que sufrió más fue Blaine, es cierto. Tuvo que atravasar por los temores y angustias solo y vivía en el stress de que nadie se diera cuenta de su estado.

Aquí tienes el siguiente capítulo ;)

 _ *** AdrianaBotero2**_ Así es, ya sabe cómo sucedieron las cosas. Ahora es tiempo de avanzar.

Los nombres :')

 _ *** AngimarGraterolRomer**_ Me alegra que te haya encantado el capítulo.

Ahora no hay más mentiras que seguir ocultando.

En el siguiente se sabrá el nombre del bebé.

 _ *** hummelandersonsmythe**_ Tienen mucho que hablar y dejar en claro las cosas, pero ya están pensando en los nombres de sus bebés :)

 _ *** jeny**_ Los dos, de hecho.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 9**

 **"** **Burt"**

* * *

.

\- Knock Knock – Una voz familiar llenó los oídos de Blaine y se quedó inmóvil al levantar la mirada para encontrar a Burt Hummel de pie en la puerta con una leve sonrisa en su rostro y las manos metidas en los bolsillos del abrigo. La nieve cubría ligeramente su ropa y sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas por el frío – ¿Puedo entrar? – preguntó después de varios momentos de tensión y el moreno asintió en silencio, viendo como el padre de su ex entró en la habitación y cerró la puerta tras de sí – No estoy interrumpiendo nada, ¿verdad?

Blaine negó con la cabeza, el shock y el miedo estaban escritos en su rostro – No señor, umm… estamos simplemente descansando.

\- Puedo ver eso – dijo en voz baja, y el ojimiel observó como la atención del hombre mayor cayó sobre el bebé durmiendo a su lado. La mirada en sus ojos le dijo todo dijo a Blaine, lo emocionado que estaba de tener un nieto y lo orgulloso de que el bebé en la cuna se pareciera tanto a Kurt (y en última instancia, a su primera esposa, Elizabeth. Los genes de su lado eran fuertes definitivamente). Los ojos verdes brillaban con lágrimas contenidas y el chico sintió un nudo de emoción en la garganta al verlo.

\- Umm, ¿te gustaría sostenerlo?

Burt miró, parpadeando por un segundo antes de asentir con la cabeza.

\- Sí. Sí, me encantaría eso.

Con cuidado, el ojimiel se inclinó hacia la cuna y sumergió sus manos en el interior, colocándolas debajo de la cabeza y la parte inferior de su hijo mientras lo levantaba. El mayor de los Hummel fue al otro lado de la habitación por un momento para lavarse las manos y luego regresó, sentándose en el borde de la cama mientras el chico se inclinaba para pasarle al bebé dormido con facilidad.

\- ¡Oh! ¡Wow Blaine! esto es…

\- ¿Loco? Sí, lo sé.

\- Iba a decir increíble – se rió entre dientes, pero asintió sin embargo, con la mirada fija en el niño en sus brazos, con tanta admiración.

Sólo viéndolo conectarse con su primer nieto hizo que Blaine quisiera echarse a llorar. Sus hormonas estaban aún por todas partes a pesar de que ya no estaba embarazado, además de que también estaba el hecho de que Burt no sabía acerca de su nieto hasta momentos antes del nacimiento, por lo que todo esto era una gran sorpresa para él.

Por supuesto, no podía dejar de ignorar la voz en la parte posterior de su cabeza que decía que fue una sorpresa para todos.

\- Se parece a Kurt – Burt reflexionó, sacando al adolescente de sus pensamientos. Blaine asintió con la cabeza, inclinándose un poco más cerca de los dos mientras observaba al hombre acunando a su nieto. El bebé bostezó y abrió sus ojos cansados, mirando adormilado a su abuelo antes de hacer el ruidito más lindo, logrando que los corazones de ambos hombres se derritiesen – ¡Oh! ¡Hola, precioso! Soy tu abuelo!

\- Aww. Él te ama ya – dijo el moreno suavemente, sonrojándose cuando Burt le sonrió. Los dos continuaron sentados en silencio, observando al pequeño bostezar una vez más antes de que le devolviera la mirada a su padre y luego a su abuelo, mirando con atención la cara desconocida ante él. El hombre sonrió más amplio, simplemente no podía dejar de maravillarse con el rostro angelical de su nieto y su cabello rubio oscuro.

\- Dios, es como ser empujado de vuelta en el tiempo.

\- ¿Es como si estuvieras sosteniendo a Kurt de nuevo?

\- Claro que sí, lo es. Es la imagen viva de Kurt. Siento decir esto chico, pero no puedo encontrar nada de ti en él.

\- Sí, eso es lo que yo estaba pensando – se echó a reír, sacudiendo la cabeza al recordar las cosas que corrían por su mente durante las primeras horas que fue capaz de vincularse con su hijo. También él se quedó estupefacto por lo mucho que el bebé se parecía a su otro papá.

Durante todo el tiempo que estuvo embarazado, se imaginó al bebé con el cabello oscuro, ojos oscuros, y con la mayoría de sus características, pero en lugar de eso su hijo le sorprendió y salió con la piel clara y luciendo mucho más como un Hummel que como un Anderson – Él va a llegar a ser el clon de Kurt. Lo puedo ver desde ahora.

\- Es un pequeño lindo, eso es seguro.

\- Totalmente guapo. Está en su sangre.

Tan pronto como las palabras salieron de la boca del ojimiel, un sollozo ahogado lo hizo levantar la mirada de su hijo hacia el padre de su ex y se sorprendió al ver las lágrimas en sus ojos, algunas de ellas goteando por las esquinas y cayendo sobre su camisa de franela.

\- ¿Burt?

\- Yo sólo… Blaine, nunca pensé que iba a llegar a ver a mis nietos.

\- ¿Es… es eso de tu corazón? ¿Está todo bien? – En el fondo, la preocupación se arremolinaba en su intestino y sintió que sus nervios cosquilleaban en el borde, un escalofrío viajó a través de su cuerpo. No tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando, pero el hombre estaba teniendo un momento, y mientras sabía que estaba probablemente abrumado por el evento de cambio de vida que se produjo hace apenas un día, parecía que había algo más que burbujea bajo la superficie.

\- Blaine… – sus ojos se apartaron del enfoque sobre su nieto y se dirigieron al chico sentado en la cama junto a él – Tengo cáncer.

Todo el aire se esfumó de los pulmones del chico y las lágrimas de inmediato llenaron sus ojos. Era como si le hubieran dado un puñetazo en el estómago.

\- ¡Oh dios no! ¡No Burt! ¿Qué?

\- La noche que te llamé para ver si ibas a New York conmigo… Estaba pensando en decirle a Kurt que me enteré de que tengo cáncer de próstata.

\- ¡Oh Dios mío!

\- Y quería que fueras porque a pesar de que sabía que ustedes terminaron, sigues siendo uno de sus mejores amigos y lo conoces mejor que nadie. Pensé que podrías mantenerlo conectado a tierra.

\- Yo no… No podía…

\- Ahora lo sé y entiendo por qué dijiste que no. Pero aunque no estoy de acuerdo con que no nos dijeras a cualquiera de nosotros sobre el bebé y bueno, estoy un poco enojado porque nos escondiste esto, entiendo que estabas asustado.

Blaine se miró las manos que yacían unidas en su regazo. Las lágrimas que nublaban su visión apenas segundos antes cayeron libremente mientras la noticia que Burt simplemente soltó, se hundía profundamente en su ser – No podía decirle a Kurt del bebé cuando él acaba de entrar en NYADA. No podía derribarlo así. Dios, yo sólo… No sabía… Nadie me dijo que tú… que tú…

\- ¿Sabes? Cuando le dije a Kurt sobre el cáncer, quiso volver a casa – ajustó su agarre sobre el bebé y sacudió al pequeño cuando comenzó a quejarse – Le dije que tenía que vivir su vida y no preocuparse por la mía. Ya estoy viejo.

\- No eres viejo.

\- He vivido mi vida. Me he enamorado, casado, tuve un hijo hermoso. He perdido al amor de mi vida, encontré a alguien más a quien amo en igual medida, me casé de nuevo, y aunque he tenido algunos problemas de salud a lo largo de todo eso, mi vida ha sido genial.

Besó la parte superior de la cabeza del bebé y continuó – Y ahora tengo un nieto precioso al que tengo la oportunidad de echar a perder. Estoy muy bendecido.

\- Burt…

\- ¿Sabes, Blaine? Tú y yo somos muy parecidos. Ambos pensamos igual cuando se trata de darle noticias a Kurt que sabemos que afectarán su vida. Sin embargo, la diferencia entre tú y yo es que a pesar de todo, le dije mi noticia mientras tú mantuviste la tuya oculta.

Me debatí sobre si decirle o no sobre el cáncer, sabía que iba a enloquecer porque eso es lo que hace Kurt, se preocupa demasiado hasta enfermarse. Eso lo sacó de su mamá – una mirada brumosa superó sus ojos – Pero tenía que decirle porque no podía dejar que lo averiguara por otra persona. No habría sido justo con él.

Me refiero a que entiendo que tenías miedo de decirle del bebé porque sabías que él volvería a casa. Demonios, estoy bastante seguro de que tenías un millón por ciento de razón en eso, pero aun así, me gustaría que nos lo hubieras dicho, amigo.

\- Lo siento.

\- Sé que lo haces. Todos sabemos cuánto lo sientes y necesitas dejar de castigarte por todo esto. Sé que Kurt está enojado. Está enojado como el infierno y entiendo eso, pero también entiendo tu miedo.

Da miedo tener un hijo, él estaba a cientos de millas de distancia tratando de lograrlo en la gran ciudad, y no quisiste poner en peligro eso. Pero sabes, todavía recuerdo todo lo que hiciste… Rayos, lo que has hecho por mi hijo, Blaine. Lo has ayudado más que nadie que haya conocido.

\- Le he hecho daño más que ningún otro también.

\- No – dijo con un movimiento de cabeza. Puso al bebé a descansar contra su pecho mientras corría su gran mano a lo largo de la columna vertebral de éste, sonriendo un poco cuando el niño se acurrucó contra él y suspiró feliz, contento de que lo abrazase –El mundo lastimó a Kurt, al igual que te lastimó a ti. Pudiste haber tomado algunas decisiones estúpidas, pero no eres un mal chico. Un poco tonto a veces, pero bueno.

\- Kurt sigue enojado conmigo sin embargo… con buena razón.

\- Él va a superarlo.

El moreno levantó la mirada, su expresión animándose un poco mientras miraba a Burt.

\- ¿Eso crees?

\- Conozco a mi hijo, Anderson. Va a superarlo.

 **::::::::::**

Burt permanecido durante más de una hora antes de tener que regresar a casa. La tormenta de nieve soplaba con fuerza, por lo que decidió irse antes de que los caminos se pusieran malos.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de salir de la habitación, Marisol llegó y los dos se toparon entre sí, riéndose cuando se alejaron.

Por unos momentos hablaron en voz baja entre ellos, pero luego la señora Anderson arrastró al hombre lejos de la habitación por un segundo mientras discutían algo privado en el pasillo.

Blaine mientras tanto alimentaba al bebé, viendo como su hijo lo miraba mientras succionaba su botella. El bebé estaba luchando contra el sueño mientras bebía, sus pequeñas pestañas parpadeando al ver a su padre, e hizo pequeños ruidos mientras comía su cena.

El ojimiel no pudo evitar consentirlo, su hijo era demasiado lindo, y cuando terminó de comer, lo apoyó en su pecho y lo hizo eructar antes de que se acomodasen para una siesta.

Estaba al borde del sueño cuando su madre regresó a la habitación, sus ojos revolotearon por el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse – ¿Mamá?

\- ¡Hola cariño! Sólo quería hablar con Burt sobre la habitación del bebé. Vuelve a dormir.

\- ¿Tú… sabías que Burt tiene cáncer? – Una vez más las lágrimas llenaron sus ojos y parpadeó rápidamente, tragándose el nudo en la garganta mientras luchaba por no llorar. La culpa todavía pesaba sobre sus hombros, sobre todo ahora que sabía que Kurt no sólo tuvo que lidiar con la noticia que su padre le dio, sino que también estaba tratando con el hecho de que se había convertido en papá, y su padre también podría estar sufriendo de cáncer que podría haberse propagado.

Toda la familia Hummel iba a saber los resultados la próxima semana durante su cita de oncología, así que el ojiazul se iba a quedar por el resto de la semana, pero aun sabiendo que Burt (quien se lo aseguró varias veces antes) pensaba que el cáncer había desaparecido, todavía estaba molesto al saber que él estaba sufriendo.

Sollozando, luchó contra las lágrimas y dejó que su atención cayera de nuevo en su mamá.

\- Él sólo me dijo – susurró acercándose a tomar asiento en el borde de la cama. Se acercó a su hijo y su nieto y les dos dio un beso en la frente, frotando el bracito del bebé antes de sentarse en la cama – Hemos hablado de ello, pero todo va a estar bien. Él simplemente se centró en el bebé en este momento. Dijo que es sólo otra razón para vivir, por lo que no va a dejar que el cáncer lo derribe porque está emocionado de ver a este pequeñito crecer.

\- Burt es un gran sujeto.

\- Sí, lo es. Hablamos un poco y decidimos que cuando te den el alta mañana, los Hummel irán a ayudar con la habitación del bebé.

Espero que no te importe que los haya invitado. Ellos realmente quieren ayudar a hacer las cosas para ustedes dos.

\- Está bien. No me importa si vienen. Carole tiene que conocerlo también.

\- Correcto – se quedó en silencio por un momento antes de mirar hacia su hijo – Kurt está aquí, por cierto.


	10. Cap 10: Enfrentamientos

**_* Soledad Rodriguez_** ¡Oh sí! Es una historia que te envuelve *-*

Burt es un gran abuelo sin lugar a dudas. Hay varios acercamientos, pero las cosas son tan difíciles.

 ** _* Georgi G_** Burt es grandioso. Kurt es terco y cerrado, tienes toda la razón en eso.

 ** _* Yamii Leguizamon_ ** Burt ha pasado por muchas cosas.

El nombre del bebé se sabrá hoy ;)

Hay tanto daño que reparar todavía.

 ** _* AdrianaBotero2_** Sí, Burt es un hombre fuerte :)

Todavía hay mucho de por medio, pero tienen que solucionarlo por ellos y por su hijo.

 ** _* andersonxhummel_** Totalmente de acuerdo, Burt es grandioso.

Lamentablemente Kurt está muy enojado y no sólo es temperamental sino también muy resentido.

 ** _* hummelandersonsmythe_** El pequeño tiene grandes abuelos =)

Hoy lo sabrás ;)

 ** _* FerCrissColfer_** Me alegra que te haya gustado. Burt siempre es el mejor =)

Hay muchas heridas que sanar antes de que eso pueda suceder. Aquí la actualización.

 ** _*_ _AngimarGraterolRomer_** Hoy vas a saberlo ;)

Burt es un gran padre y ahora será un gran abuelo.

Estás a punto de saber lo que sucedió entre ellos... Ya no tienes que esperar más, la actualización ha llegado =)

 ** _*_ _CynthiaMorrisondeChe_** Deben resolver todos sus problemas primero.

¡Gracias!

 ** _*_ _aandrear_** Kurt está siendo muy duro con Blaine.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 10**

 **"** **Enfrentamientos"**

* * *

.

Al oír el nombre de su ex, los ojos de Blaine se abrieron y miró hacia la puerta, frunciendo el ceño cuando no vio a nadie – ¿De verdad? ¿Él está aquí?

\- Se fue por una taza de café, pero estará aquí pronto. Ustedes dos necesitan discutir el nombre del bebé antes de que salgamos mañana. No quieres tener a este pequeño individuo sin nombre, ¿cierto?

\- No, yo… – Se detuvo cuando llamaron a la puerta. Antes de que pudiera responder, ésta se abrió y Kurt ingresó con una bolsa de lona enganchada al hombro y una taza de café en la mano.

\- ¡Hey! – fue todo lo que el muchacho dijo antes de ir al otro lado de la habitación para dejar su bolsa. Tan pronto como la dejó caer, Marisol se levantó y besó a su familia de nuevo, cepillando algunos de rizos rebeldes de Blaine de su rostro antes de dar un paso atrás.

\- Voy a ir a casa y terminar de pintar la habitación del bebé para que se pueda ventilar esta noche antes de que ustedes dos vayan mañana. Kurt va a quedarse toda la noche y luego te va a llevar a casa, ¿de acuerdo?

\- Pero…

\- Te amo Blaine. Nos vemos mañana. Ten una buena noche – Marisol se dirigió a la puerta y luego se dio la vuelta, despidiéndose del chico de ojos azules.

\- Buenas noches Kurt.

\- Buenas noches señora Anderson.

Con eso, la mujer se fue, y una vez más eran sólo Blaine, Kurt, y el bebé en la habitación. El castaño permanecía cerca del baño con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, y aunque parecía que deseaba estar sentado al lado de su ex y su hijo, no hizo ningún movimiento para ir con ellos. Así que Blaine decidió tomar el asunto en sus propias manos.

\- ¿Quieres sostenerlo? – Le preguntó, sentándose rápidamente en una mejor posición, lo que le dio a Kurt algo de espacio para sentarse en la cama con él. Por un momento, el ojiazul parecía estar perdido en sus pensamientos, pero finalmente asintió con la cabeza y se acercó, acomodándose en la cama estilo indio antes de tomar al bebé de los brazos de Blaine.

\- ¿Ya comió?

\- Sí, él se terminó una botella justo antes de que llegaras aquí realmente. Ya eructó también. Está tan cansado sin embargo. Tuvo un largo día.

\- Me imagino – dijo en voz baja, oscilando al pequeño en sus brazos.

Sólo ver a Kurt con el bebé produjo esa horrible punzada de angustia en su pecho, por lo que dirigió sus ojos hacia otro lugar y dejó caer su mirada sobre la lista de nombres que estaban en la mesita junto a la cama.

\- Yo, umm… encontré su lista.

Conmocionado, las cejas del castaño se dispararon y miró hacia donde Blaine estaba mirando. Allí estaba su lista desplegada sobre la mesa auxiliar. Junto a ella estaba otra lista escrita con tinta roja con la letra del moreno. Estaba tan desordenada como la que él hizo, pero a pesar de que era un revoltijo de garabatos, una parte de él sintió su corazón acelerarse al pensar que su ex tomó en consideración sus ideas de nombres – ¿Te ha gustado alguno de ellos?

\- Sí. Me acordé de un montón de ellos de los tiempos en que tú y yo hablamos sobre hijos… Umm, he añadido algunos nombres que me gustan a mi propia lista si quieres verlos – Extendiendo la mano, alisó un mechón de cabello que sobresalía de la cabeza del bebé antes de volver a hablar.

Probablemente deberíamos pensar en un nombre muy pronto, ya que nos dan el alta mañana. Realmente necesito tener su formulario de nacimiento lleno. Odiaría que pase sin nombre por más tiempo. Él va a terminar siendo el bebé Anderson siempre.

\- Hummel-Anderson – murmuró el chico, luego le pasó el bebé a Blaine, esperando que lo ponga de vuelta en su cuna.

Una vez que estuvieron seguros de que su hijo estaba dormido, los dos comenzaron a estudiar los nombres de cada lista, intercambiando los papeles del otro para ver lo que había escrito. Durante las siguientes horas compararon y contrastaron las opciones, presionando por los nombres que les gustaban y argumentando en contra de los que desecharon hasta que finalmente llegaron a una decisión.

\- Entonces, ¿qué piensas acerca de esto? ¿Suena bien verdad?

\- Sí, me gusta – musitó Kurt mirando hacia abajo en el nombre que tanto él como Blaine decidieron que sería una buena idea para su niño.

Tardaron más de una hora en poner columnas el primer y segundo nombre, pero una vez que tuvieron que terminaron, estaban listos.

Entonces cuando el final de la noche llegó, finalmente tomaron una decisión acerca del nombre de su hijo. Se decidieron por Jace Alexander Hummel-Anderson.

 **::::::::::**

Cuando Blaine y Jace llegaron a casa del hospital, fueron recibidos por la familia Hudson-Hummel, la señora Anderson, y algunos de los amigos cercanos de Blaine. El padre y el hermano del moreno estaban en camino, pero la casa estaba llena hasta el tope de personas.

Sam, Tina, y el resto de los New Directions también estaban allí para conocer a la última incorporación al grupo, y si bien muchos de ellos se sorprendieron al saber que el razonamiento detrás de la ausencia de Blaine en un montón de actividades de la escuela se debió al hecho de que estaba embarazado, estaban contentos de que todo saliera bien.

\- No puedo creer que estabas embarazado. Quiero decir, amigo, escondiste tu vientre por meses y ninguno de nosotros ni siquiera lo supo – Sam exclamó, empujando el hombro del ojimiel mientras tomaba asiento a su lado en el sofá.

La habitación estaba llena de ruido y las chicas estaban ocupadas arrullando al bebé que estaba en manos de Carole, y mientras todo el mundo estaba hablando entre sí, Blaine se mantuvo en silencio comiendo algunos de los alimentos traídos por sus amigos.

Sam seguía balbuceando a su lado, pero sus ojos estaban en su mayoría sobre Kurt, su mirada fija en su ex quien permanecía escondió en un rincón de la sala con sus dedos volando por la pantalla de su teléfono mientras enviaba mensajes a alguna persona misteriosa.

\- Aquí, Blainey Días, te he traído un trago – dijo Tina sorprendiendo tanto al chico que saltó ante el sonido de su voz. Ella agitó la lata de cerveza de jengibre en frente de él y con mucho gusto la tomó, con los ojos todavía fijos en el castaño, y cuando sus dos mejores amigos notaron su distracción, siguieron con la mirada hacia donde los ojos del moreno se centraban.

\- ¿Con quién crees que está hablando? Ha estado en su teléfono desde que ustedes dos llegaron a casa – preguntó Sam, mirando entre Kurt y Blaine, respectivamente. El ojimiel se encogió de hombros y abrió su refresco, quitando su atención de su ex para que sus amigos pudieran ignorarlo.

Sí, tenía un bebé con él y todo, pero en realidad no quería entrar en todo el drama en ese momento, sobre todo con una casa llena de gente que recién se había enterado de su embarazo.

Además, no estaba seguro de con quien estaba su ex ocupado enviando mensajes de texto, pero si tuviera que hacer una conjetura, juraría que era alguien de quien realmente no le importaba saber.

Sin embargo, Tina con toda su gran boca, en la gloria de reina del chisme decidió contestar a la pregunta de Sam, ignorando por completo el hecho de que su respuesta probablemente haría que Blaine se sintiese aún más disgustado consigo mismo que nunca.

\- Bueno, yo lo escuché en el teléfono con Rachel antes y él estaba explicándole la situación. Me imagino se suponía que debía escribirle a su novio o algo al respecto, pero… no lo hizo. ¿Quién sabe?

Quiero decir, si yo estuviese saliendo con alguien y se acaba de enterar de que se convirtió en padre, me gustaría saber también, porque voy a terminar siendo una parte de la vida del niño, ¿sabes? Así que tal vez él está tratando de darle la noticia a Adam o algo así.

Adam. El nombre del sujeto era Adam. Durante todo ese tiempo y Blaine no sabía su nombre, no quería saberlo, pero ahora lo hacía. Adam. ¿Adam qué? Lindo misterio, chico universitario Adán, el hombre que Kurt había estado viendo en los últimos meses, al que llevó a la boda.

Dios, sólo la idea de que un sujeto cualquiera al que no conocía iba a ser parte de la vida de su hijo le daba ganas de vomitar. Con el ceño fruncido, colocó su plato lleno de comida en la mesa y se levantó, encogiéndose un poco cuando el movimiento agravó los puntos de su sutura.

Tina se acercó para coger su mano, dándose cuenta de que probablemente debería haber mantenido sus labios cerrados, pero él la ignoró con una excusa – Tengo que alimentar a Jace – fue todo lo que pudo decir antes de desaparecer de la habitación.

Sabía que su voz sonaba probablemente inestable y seguramente se veía un poco loco huyendo de esa manera, pero aun así, se sentía terrible. Sin embargo, mientras se iba y antes de estar completamente fuera del alcance del oído, escuchó a Sam reprochándole a Tina por las cosas que dijo, y aunque eso lo hacía le hacen sentir un poco mejor, no ayudaba el hecho de que Kurt estaba por ahí hablando a su nuevo novio.

El nuevo novio que sólo podría terminar siendo como un padre para su hijo. Ugh.

 **::::::::::**

\- Jace extraña a su papá – Marisol susurró, deslizándose al lado de su hijo, chocando el codo con su antebrazo mientras le mostraba el bulto en sus brazos. La pequeña reunión en la casa de los Anderson estaba a punto de terminar, la mayoría de los amigos de Blaine se habían ido a su casa y ahora sólo estaban su madre y la familia de Kurt, todos sentados alrededor de la sala charlando entre sí acerca de sus hijos cuando eran bebés y de como Jace iba a ser cuando fuera grande.

Blaine se mantenía fuera de la conversación desde hace mucho tiempo, en su lugar decidió tomar una siesta en el sofá mientras todo el mundo hablaba y se divertía. Honestamente, a pesar de que se sentía mezquino, lo único que quería hacer era estar con su hijo solo.

Claro, él estaba feliz de que su familia estuviese allí para pasar tiempo con el nuevo miembro de su clan, pero aun así, estaba exhausto y dolorido por el parto, y lo único que quería hacer era dormir. Tampoco ayudaba que el castaño estuviese allí y no hubiese hablado una palabra con él desde que entraron por la puerta con el niño.

Kurt sólo pasó la noche con él en el hospital, lo llevó de vuelta a casa, y eso fue todo.

La noche anterior no fue muy agradable tampoco. El ojiazul pasó la mayor parte de su tiempo con Jace mientras discutían acerca de los nombres, pero una vez que establecieron el nombre perfecto para su hijo, esa fue toda la plática entre los dos. Por el resto de la noche Kurt se hizo cargo del bebé mientras Blaine dormía y una vez que el médico les dijo que podían ir a casa, los llevó y luego se fue por su cuenta.

De vez en cuando tomaba a Jace de quien lo tenía, pero nunca llegó a ver a Blaine.

Y ahora estaba ocupado enviando mensajes de texto a su nuevo novio acerca del bebé y todo lo que el moreno quería hacer era caminar hacia él, romper su teléfono y gritarle.

Porque, sinceramente, eso dolía. Era molesto, porque mientras él sabía que hizo algunas cosas bastante estúpidas durante todo el año pasado, lo único en lo que podía pensar era que mientras su ex estaba enviando mensajes de texto al tal Adam, a él lo ignoró cuando fueron novios. ¿Porque qué tantas cosas podía tener que contarle a Adam? ¿Por qué ese nuevo sujeto era tan jodidamente importante que Kurt necesitaba enviarle textos durante horas, pero cuando ellos estaban saliendo, siendo novios por más de un año, ni siquiera pudo responder a un maldito mensaje, llamada o cualquier cosa?

Le parecía tan extraño. Era raro ver a Kurt tan apegado a su teléfono, tan obsesionado con contarle cosas a un tipo con el que sólo había salido por unos meses cuando fácilmente podía decirle una vez que llegase a New York.

En lugar de pasar tiempo con su familia y su hijo, estaba enganchado a su teléfono y lo único que eso hizo fue enojar a Blaine tremendamente.

Rodando los ojos, resopló empujado a la ira hirviendo que comenzaba a abrumarse. Fue a tomar a Jace de su madre, sonriendo cuando su hijo estaba a salvo en sus brazos – Hey bebé, ¿estás bien? ¿Has tenido un día ocupado? ¿Conociste a muchas personas?

\- Él es muy popular entre tus amigos. Tienes una gran cantidad de niñeros potenciales.

\- Sí, bueno, no voy a ir a ninguna parte, así que no voy a necesitar uno – bromeó sin convicción, haciendo caso omiso de los varios pares de ojos sobre él. Todos los demás en la sala dejaron de hablar cuando Blaine comenzó a balbucearle a Jace y ahora todos estaban mirándolo, incluyendo a Kurt, quien finalmente puso su teléfono a un lado para unirse a la conversación en torno a él.

\- Debes tratar de salir de vez en cuando. Estar encerrado con un bebé realmente puede hacer mella en ti – agregó Carole y el chico asintió con la cabeza, a pesar de que sabía que probablemente no prestaría atención a su consejo de todos modos. En ese momento lo único que podía pensar era en estar con Jace, trata de ser el mejor padre que podía ser, y no podía hacer eso si estaba corriendo por ahí con sus amigos.

Él no iba a descuidar a su niño de ninguna manera, no cuando éste era todavía tan pequeño. No iba a dejar a su bebé con una niñera mientras él salía con sus amigos tampoco. Él no podía. Simplemente no podía.

Su rostro se crispó cuando mostró una sonrisa falsa y se levantó del sofá, jadeando un poco cuando la acción entablada molestó su cuerpo por las curaciones. Su mamá le puso una mano en su espalda y le lanzó una mirada de preocupación, pero él la ignoró, volviéndose hacia el grupo de personas a su alrededor para darles las buenas noches.

No podía estar allí más, no con su mente corriendo sobre Kurt y este nuevo novio. Dios, si se quedaba más tiempo, iba a romperse, por lo que se excusó tan rápido como pudo, ignorando la mirada que todo el mundo le estaba dando.

 _Ellos saben. Todos saben_. Él había puesto su mano sobre el corazón después de todo – Estoy completamente extenuado, chicos. Sólo voy a tomar Jace e ir a la cama, ¿de acuerdo? Fue agradable ver a todo el mundo. Gracias por venir. Buenas noches.

Cuando le dijeron adiós, se arrastró escaleras arriba, con la respiración sibilante entre dientes ante el dilema de subir la pendiente lo lastimaba más. Estaba parcialmente subiendo las escaleras cuando un par de pasos resonaron detrás de él y luego hubo una mano firme en la parte baja de su espalda ayudándole a subir cada escalón.

\- Cuidado – la persona que estaba detrás advirtió, y él rodó los ojos. La molestia de antes flotando sobre él.

\- No necesito tu ayuda.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Estamos realmente haciendo esto ahora? Sólo quería asegurarme de que los dos llegaran arriba de forma segura, ¿de acuerdo? Vas a hacerte daño si sigues acelerando de esa forma. Tu mamá me dijo que necesitaste puntos de sutura porque te desgarraste y…

\- Sí, bueno, puedo manejar esto muy bien, muchas gracias. Son sólo escaleras. No necesito que te ciernas sobre mí.

Kurt se burló – Dios, Blaine, ¿por qué estás de tan mal humor en este momento? Estoy tratando de ayudarte.

\- ¡Y yo te dije que no necesito tu ayuda! ¿Por qué no vas a volver a enviarle mensajes de texto a tu novio y sólo me dejas ir a mi habitación?

Por un momento, la mano en la parte baja de la espalda de Blaine desapareció. El ojiazul se había congelado en estado de shock en los escalones, aturdido por lo que acaba de salir de la boca de su ex. Sin embargo, sólo le tomó segundos antes de meterse de nuevo en la burbuja personal del ojimiel, su voz baja y peligrosa – Así que eso es de lo que se trata todo esto. ¡Qué sorpresa!

\- Kurt, por favor – se quejó, su voz mezclada con agotamiento – Realmente no quiero pelear contigo, ¿de acuerdo? Lo único que quiero es ir arriba, poner a Jace en su cuna e irme a dormir. Sólo tienes que ir a la planta baja. Por favor.

\- No, yo quiero saber cuál es tu problema. Trato de venir a ayudarte a poner al bebé en su cuna y te vuelves loco conmigo porque le mando mensajes a Adán. Como si fuera de tu incumbencia.

\- ¡Es de mi incumbencia cuando este chico va a estar alrededor de mi hijo!

Tan pronto como llegaron a la cima de la escalera, Blaine salió furioso, con los brazos bien envueltos alrededor de su hijo mientras parcialmente se fue cojeando hacia su habitación. Su mitad inferior estaba quemando por la velocidad con la que subió las escaleras y las lágrimas picaban sus ojos tanto por el dolor desgarrando su cuerpo como por el latido de su corazón dolorido.

Detrás de él, el castaño mantuvo el ritmo y una vez que estuvieron en la habitación de Blaine, Kurt cerró la puerta detrás de ellos y se detuvo frente a la cama, observando en silencio mientras el chico colocaba suavemente al pequeño en su cuna.

\- Mis relaciones no son de tu interés, Blaine. Tú y yo no estamos juntos. Tú me engañaste, lo sabes.

\- Sí. Gracias por recordármelo porque completamente olvidé lo que hice.

\- No te atrevas a voltear esto sobre mí. No soy el malo aquí.

\- ¡BUENO, YO TAMPOCO! – gritó, acallándose al instante cuando se asustó por el hecho de que despertaría a su hijo o de que alertaría a alguien en la planta baja de que él y Kurt discutían de nuevo.

\- Sigues… sigues tratándome como a un paria, Kurt, y mi Dios, te dije que lo sentía pero todavía sigues echándomelo en cara. No te pido que me perdones, pero estoy pidiéndote que acabes con eso ahora mismo. Estoy tan jodidamente cansado y en lugar de ser capaz de descansar, te tengo en mi espalda jodiéndome la vida por un estúpido error que cometí. Un error estúpido que nunca voy a olvidar y del que siempre me arrepentiré.

Kurt se mordió el labio, mirando de lejos de Blaine por un momento como un torrente de emociones lo inundaron. Su ex estaba de pie frente a él con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho mientras respiraba agitadamente y se veía tan pequeño vestido con sus ropas demasiado grandes.

La sudadera con capucha, la camiseta y los pantalones de chándal en conjunto que llevaba eran enormes para su pequeño cuerpo y parecía que estaba nadando en la tela extra, especialmente ahora que se había agitado y, ocasionalmente sacudía los brazos alrededor mientras argumentaba su punto.

Aparte de la ropa mal ajustada, se veía tan drenado, la fatiga marcaba todo su rostro.

Había círculos oscuros bajo sus ojos, el cabello, que por lo general estaba bien labrado y gelificado, estaba más largo de lo que Kurt nunca había visto y era rebelde con rizos esponjados que sobresalían a los costados.

El joven parecía completamente desgastado, agotado, y por primera vez desde que aterrizó en Ohio, Kurt pudo ver cuánta energía todo ese suplicio había extraído de su ex.

\- Blaine, yo…

\- ¿Puedes irte? Yo no estoy… no te voy a prohibir ver a Jace. Sólo necesito un poco de tiempo para mí. Por favor, Sólo déjame en paz.

 _Oh dios, y ahora él también está llorando_. El castaño dio un paso adelante, su mano temblando a su lado mientras luchaba consigo mismo sobre si debía o no dejar a su ex como éste quería o ir y envolverlo en sus brazos. Antes de que pudiera actuar, Blaine se alejó de él y dejó caer la cabeza entre las manos, sus gruesos sollozos pesados llenando la habitación.

Lanzando su mirada hacia un lado, Kurt vio como Jace comenzó a retorcerse, por lo que se acercó y lo cogió acunándolo contra su pecho mientras el moreno seguía llorando. Los gritos del pequeño se mezclaban con los de su papá una vez que estuvo completamente despierto y era obvio que se asustó por los nuevos sonidos a su alrededor. Sus gemidos rompieron el corazón del ojiazul.

\- No llores, por favor no llores – declaró en silencio, sin saber a cuál de los dos que lloraba estaba tratando de calmar, pero cuando el chico de cabello rizado murmuró una solicitud tranquila en medio de sollozos para que se vaya, hizo lo que le dijo y salió de la habitación, paseando por el corredor de un lado a otro mientras mecía a su hijo en sus brazos y esperaba a que volviera a dormirse.

Pasaron varios minutos y un montón de balanceo y canto suave para que Jace se calmase de nuevo, pero pronto estuvo profundamente dormido en los brazos de su padre y necesitaba volver a su cuna.

En silencio, se arrastró de nuevo a la habitación de Blaine con el bebé dormido, entrando tan silenciosamente como pudo por si acaso su ex aún estaba sobresaltado.

Sin embargo, para su sorpresa, el ojimiel estaba metido en la cama ya, acurrucado en una bola. Sus brazos estaban envueltos alrededor de su cintura y estaba durmiendo con rastros de las lágrimas aún frescas en sus mejillas.

De vez en cuando inhala y sus respiraciones tartamudeaban por el llanto anterior, y Kurt sintió que su estómago se retorcía con amargura al pensar que fue él quien hizo que Blaine se molestara tanto.

* * *

.

.

 _Saludos a todas y todos los Klainers. Si siguen mis otras historias, ya deben haber leído esto ;)_

 _Para quienes no están en el grupo en Facebook y me preguntan cada cuánto subo un nuevo capítulo, ahí les anuncié que debido a que tengo 7 historias en curso, actualizo una diaria. Por lo tanto, el siguiente capítulo de este fic será la próxima semana._

 _Quienes no formen parte del grupo y deseen unirse, pueden buscarlo como "Klainer Butt3rfly Fics". Ahí les tengo exclusivas, spoilers, concursos, Q &A, etc._

 _¡Gracias por el apoyo! Y nos seguimos leyendo C:_


	11. Cap 11: Enfrentando la Realidad

**_* AdrianaBotero2_** Así es, pero Kurt no se da cuenta de eso y sigue sumergido en el pasado.

Oh sí, Blaine está celoso y muy dolido =(

 ** _* Soledad Rodriguez_** Definitivamente, ellos están pasando por muchas cosas todavía.

 ** _* Georgi G_** Kurt es de los que cuando está resentido o enojado puede llegar a ser muy duro y cruel.

Hoy sabrás qué tanto hace Kurt en el teléfono.

Adam está causando estragos desde ya en la vida de Blaine =/

 ** _* Yamii Leguizamon_** Blaine está sufriendo por todo lo que sucede. No, Kurt está de visita en casa de sus padres antes de regresar a NY.

 ** _* Olga Moreno_** Lamentablemente hay un largo camino lleno de grietas por recorrer entre ellos todavía.

 ** _* jeny_** Kurt está pendiente de su hijo.

 ** _* lety bl_** Falta mucho para que eso ocurra. Primero deben sanar sus heridas.

 ** _* hummelandersonsmythe_** ¡Exacto! Los dos llevan mucho por dentro todavía y hasta que todas esas heridas no hayan sanado, es difícil que puedan avanzar.

 ** _* AngimarGraterolRomer_** Definitivamente la relación entre ellos es tensa. Blaine está pasando por mucho y Kurt no ayuda precisamente con su actitud.

Blaine está más que celoso por lo de Adam.

 ** _* Veronica Rucci_** Sí, los dos están pasando por diferentes cosas. Jeje, me alegra que te guste =

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 11**

 **"** **Enfrentando la Realidad"**

* * *

.

Realmente odiaba molestar a Blaine, no importa como fuera su relación… y esta noche no era diferente. Todo el asunto con Adam era algo que no había planeado hacer frente hasta que llegase a New York, pero Rachel siguió llamando, afirmando que Adam había pasado a saludar y estaba preocupado, así que tenía que hacer el control de los daños.

Sabía que Adam se espantaría ante la idea de que su novio de un par de meses se hubiese convertido en padre, pero si iban a tratar de hacer que las cosas funcionen, él tenía que saber.

Por supuesto, Kurt ignoró la extraña punzada en el estómago al pensar en lo mal que se sentía al estar saliendo con Adam todavía, sobre todo ahora que había tenido un hijo. Demonios, incluso antes de que supiese lo del bebé, no estaba seguro acerca de seguir con él.

Lo llevó a la boda del Día de San Valentín sólo porque así tendría una razón para ignorar a Blaine, pero era tan incómodo tenerlo allí sobre todo porque Blaine no apareció en absoluto. Los miembros de los New Directions realmente no se llevaban bien con Adam, por lo que éste se quedó a su lado toda la noche… y todo esto sucedió mientras él se sentaba por ahí preguntándose dónde estaba su ex.

Demonios, todo el tiempo que estuvo en la boda ignoró descaradamente lo mucho que extrañaba a Blaine también. Porque ¿quién se pasa todo su tiempo buscando a su ex cuando está tratando de superarlo y ha llevado a su nuevo novio en el viaje? Nadie, y menos Kurt. Totalmente Kurt.

Ahora él estaba en Ohio con Blaine y su hijo, y Adam se estaba volviendo loco sobre dónde él iba. Todo lo que el castaño realmente podía hacer era tratar de calmar la situación diciéndole que le explicaría mejor cuando llegase a su casa, pero a partir de ahí, estalló porque Rachel accidentalmente le reveló el secreto sobre el bebé y lo siguiente que Kurt sabía es que estaba pegado a su teléfono tratando de explicar la semántica de la situación a todo el mundo.

Ahora ni siquiera estaba seguro de si tendría un novio en el momento en el que regrese a New York. O si aún quería tener un novio en el momento en que regrese.

Suspirando, besó la parte superior de la cabeza de su hijo, sonriendo contra el cabello fino que crecía allí antes de bajarlo suavemente a la cuna y asegurarse de que estaba situado de forma segura sobre su espalda. Por unos momentos, vio a su hijo dormir y antes de darse cuenta, su mirada cayó hacia donde Blaine estaba durmiendo.

Su ex todavía estaba escondido en una bola, pero parecía tener un poco frío, así que cruzó la habitación y sacó una de las mantas de la silla de la esquina, la desenrolló con cuidado antes de ponerla sobre el chico de cabello rizado. Se mordió el labio mientras se sentaba en el borde de la cama y arrastró sus dedos sobre la frente de Blaine, permitiéndose un momento simplemente mirar a su primer amor, el padre de su hijo.

\- Oh Blaine – susurró, mirando las manchas de las lágrimas en sus mejillas, tiernamente ahuecando su mano contra la mandíbula de éste. Se quedó mirando el rostro dormido pacífico de su ex y se preguntó en qué estaba pensando mientras dormía.

¿Estaba soñando con el bebé? ¿Acerca de él? A pesar de todo lo que pasó, ¿era feliz o estaba aparentando?

Con sólo mirar su cara hizo que todas las piezas del rompecabezas dispersas en su mente se juntasen de nuevo. Fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta de que en realidad conocía a este nuevo Blaine en absoluto. Este Blaine (el padre, el ex, el adolescente asustado) no era alguien a quien él conocía. Conocía y creyó entender al viejo Blaine, pero éste le aterraba un poco porque no estaba seguro de cómo relacionarse con él.

Este Blaine estaba dañado, estaba roto, y estaba cambiando, creciendo, convirtiéndose en alguien completamente diferente del que había sido su novio hace varios meses.

Kurt sollozó, frunciendo el ceño cuando se dio cuenta de que en algún momento luego de haberse sentado en la cama, había comenzó a llorar. Haciendo una respiración profunda, usó su mano libre para limpiar la humedad de su rostro, su otra mano ahora rozaba el cabello revuelto de su ex.

No podía dejar de pensar en su pasado y lo mucho que todo estaba jodido. Habían estado tan bien entonces, bueno para los demás, estaban bien juntos. Y ahora, eran personas completamente diferentes y se sentía como si estuvieran en llanuras totalmente distintas.

\- ¿Que nos pasó? – Le susurró, acariciando con el pulgar su mejilla, mientras sus ojos se llenaban de más lágrimas – Dios, Blaine. ¿Qué pasó?

 **:::::::::::**

\- La cita de mi papá es el jueves.

\- ¿Estás nervioso? – Blaine dejó caer el pañal sucio en la papelera al lado de la mesa, su nariz se arrugó por el olor. Su hijo tenía sólo unos pocos días de edad, por lo que todavía era un novato cuando se trataba de la crianza de los hijos, pero si de una cosa estaba seguro que nunca iba a acostumbrarse era a la problemática del pañal sucio.

Su hijo era tan pequeño, sin embargo, tan maloliente, y él no pudo evitar tener arcadas cada vez que lo cambiaba – Caramba Jace, eres apestoso – susurró al recién nacido, limpiando cuidadosamente la parte inferior de su hijo mientras Kurt le entregaba un pañal limpio.

\- ¿Estoy nervioso? No lo sé. Supongo – Kurt respondió, sonriendo al bebé cuando éste se puso a llorar. Esperó hasta que Blaine terminara de vestirlo antes de que tomarlo en sus brazos y comenzar a caminar por la habitación, tarareando suavemente mientras su hijo empezó a calmarse.

En cuestión de nada Jace estaba en silencio, quedándose dormido con el latido del corazón de Kurt. El castaño miró a Blaine, no sorprendiéndose al encontrar a su ex observándolo – ¿Qué piensas tú que sucederá?

\- ¿Con tu papá? Umm, creo que todo va a estar bien, honestamente. Es un tipo fuerte. Es un luchador. Luchó contra sus problemas del corazón y salió bien. Estoy seguro de que va a estar bien esta vez.

Las palabras de Blaine hicieron poco para calmar los nervios de punta de Kurt, pero el chico mayor asintió todos modos y mantuvo el ritmo, frotando la mano hacia arriba y hacia abajo en la espalda de Jace. El bebé gimió, acariciando su pequeña cabeza en el pecho de su padre, y él metió la barbilla hacia abajo, apoyando su cara contra el cabello rubio oscuro suave que coronaba la cabeza de su pequeño.

\- Papá dijo que quería ver a Jace crecer.

\- Y eso es una muy buena razón para luchar y mantenerse saludable. Tu padre va a estar bien.

\- Espero que tengas razón.

Blaine esperó hasta que Kurt estuviese a varios pies de distancia de él antes de susurrar en voz baja "Yo también lo espero".

 **::::::::::**

El resto de la semana pasó volando en un aluvión de visitas, y para cuando llegó el jueves, Blaine estaba agotado. Kurt pasó por ahí varias veces durante toda la semana, visitando a Jace y pasando algún tiempo con los Anderson, pero a pesar de su constante presencia al lado de Blaine, ninguno realmente hablaba entre sí acerca de algo que no fuese el bebé.

No había discusiones acerca de lo que sucedió después de que Blaine llegó a casa o sobre su ruptura o por qué el moreno mantuvo las cosas en secreto. Kurt iba, pasaba tiempo con Jace, y eso era todo. El ojimiel estaba sólo allí, y aunque le dolía ferozmente su corazón, sabía que su ex tenía muchas cosas en su mente acerca de todo lo que sucedía.

Además, todavía se estaba comunicando con Adam también.

Varias veces durante las visitas de Kurt, él hacía pausas y comenzaba a escribir en su teléfono, con el rostro contorsionado en algo amargo hasta que terminaba de enviar los mensajes a quienquiera que fuese. Luego volvía a cantarle a Jace o hablar con Marisol, pero minutos más tarde, estaría de vuelta en su teléfono otra vez. Todo esto irritaba a Blaine, pero no decía ni una palabra, no se trataba de entrar en discusión sobre el nuevo novio de su ex.

Si Kurt estaba avanzando, bien por él. No iba a detenerlo… no importa lo mucho que le dolía verlo seguir adelante.

\- ¿Blaine?

El adolescente miró, parpadeando adormilado a su madre cuando ella se sentó a la mesa frente a él llevando en los brazos a Jace. El bebé estaba felizmente succionando una botella, parpadeando hacia su abuela mientras ella lo arrullaba y se preguntaba por qué su hijo estaba medio dormido en la mesa del comedor.

\- Cariño, ¿estás bien?

\- Estoy bien – bostezó apoyando su mejilla contra la palma de su mano. Su codo descansaba sobre la mesa, haciendo con su brazo todo lo posible por mantener la cabeza levantada. De vez en cuando se adormecía y se iba hacia delante, con demasiado sueño para tratar de comer su cereal.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, levantó la mirada y vio por encima a su madre y su hijo, sonriendo un poco cuando Jace gruñó – Tiene hambre.

\- Es un buen comedor. Me recuerda a Cooper.

\- Oh, Dios mío. No digas eso. Él actuó como Cooper cuando estaba dentro de mí. Lo último que necesito escuchar es que actúa como él ahora – Marisol se rió alegremente, sacudiendo la cabeza con diversión – ¿Cómo se comportaba como tu hermano cuando estabas embarazado? Ilumíname. Es temprano y necesito despabilarme.

\- Bueno, para empezar, se mantuvo golpeándome con el puño. Lo juro por Dios que estaba haciendo esa cosa molesta de apuntar que Coop hace. Ya sabes, cuando él actúa. Lo hacía todo el tiempo también. Si estaba en la ducha, boom me golpeaba en el costado. Preparaba el desayuno, bam brotaba mi ombligo. Fue dramático.

Su madre se echó a reír de nuevo – ¿Seguro que no eres el único que está siendo dramático?

\- Bueno, si lo soy, entonces esa es la única cosa que sacó de mí, teniendo en cuenta que no heredó nada más – rodando los ojos, se levantó de la mesa, con una respiración sibilante entre dientes cuando un dolor agudo recorrió su espina dorsal. Él estaría increíblemente contento una vez que sanase totalmente también. – ¿A qué hora tienes que trabajar?

\- Tengo que estar allí en una hora. Pensé adelantarme y darle de comer a mi pequeñuelo primero antes de que alistarme. Tu padre se fue antes de que te levantaras, por lo que estarán sólo tú y Jace hoy hasta que uno de nosotros llegue a casa.

Blaine asintió para mostrar su mamá que la escuchaba antes de que entrar en la cocina y vaciar el tazón de cereales blandos apenas comidos en el triturador de basura. Pasó un segundo antes de que enjuagara sus platos y los pusiera en el lavavajillas, apoyado en el mostrador una vez que tuvo un momento para recuperar el aliento. Era un poco más de una semana desde que dio a luz y se agotaba por todo.

Dos días después de que llegó a casa, su padre regresó desde Canadá, donde había estado en un viaje de negocios, y se encontró con un nuevo bebé en su hogar. El hombre se sorprendió mucho, pero fue absorbido rápidamente por la carita adorable de Jace y antes de Blaine supiera, su padre estaba hablando en lenguaje infantil y haciendo muecas a su nieto, algo que él nunca pensó que vería.

Pronto Cooper se uniría a la palestra después de que terminase la filmación del comercial que estaba haciendo en ese momento. El mayor de los hermanos Anderson había visto un montón de fotos de Jace y estaba terriblemente emocionado de conocer a su sobrino, por lo que estaba pensando en tomar unas vacaciones por unas semanas a Ohio para ver a la familia.

Blaine, aunque nunca lo admitiría, estaba contento de que su hermano mayor iba a ir porque quería verlo. Había pasado un año desde que los dos se vieron y ahora él era padre y tantas cosas habían cambiado, por lo que algo de tiempo de calidad de vinculación entre hermanos era necesario.

\- ¿Blaine? – La voz de su madre lo sacó de sus pensamientos y el muchacho miró, parpadeando estúpidamente a la mujer mayor cuando ella le tendió su hijo. – Debería realmente bañarme antes de irme. ¿Te importaría hacerlo eructar?

\- ¿Si me importaría hacerlo eructar? ¿Olvidas quién es hijo? – Blaine bromeó, sonriendo a su madre cuando ella lo miró, pero le pasó a Jace de todos modos.

Rápidamente ella besó a los dos chicos en la frente y luego salió corriendo de la habitación, sus pasos resonando en la escalera mientras hacía su camino hacia el baño principal. Una vez que se había ido, Blaine apoyó a Jace sobre su hombro y comenzó a palmearle la espalda rítmicamente, pascando su mano por debajo de sus omóplatos antes de que éste dejara escapar un eructo bastante impresionante.

\- Uno de los buenos – bromeó el moreno, besando el cabello claro de su hijo. – ¿Estás con sueño, Jay-Jay? ¿Quieres tomar una siesta? Papá está a punto de desmayarse y piensa que deberíamos tomar una siesta.

Llevó al bebé a la sala y se sentó en el sofá, acomodándolo para que pudiera descansar sobre su pecho mientras él se relajaba contra el brazo del sofá mullido. Una vez que estaban situados, esperó hasta que su hijo se quedase dormido antes de dormirse también por unas horas hasta que el sonido del timbre lo sacudió de su sueño.

El timbre de la puerta no era el único que hacía ruido, su teléfono estaba sonando demasiado. Era Kurt.

\- ¡Ya voy! – Blaine gritó, poniéndose de pie como pudo con un bebé en sus brazos. Se dirigió a la puerta principal, la desbloqueó y la abrió para encontrar a Kurt, Burt y Carole. – ¡Oh, hola!

\- ¿Podemos entrar? – Preguntó Burt con una sonrisa cegadora en su rostro. Sólo la expresión hizo que el corazón de Blaine diera un vuelco, _algo bueno debe de haber ocurrido_ , pensó, y los dejó entrar dando un paso atrás mientras la familia Hummel pasaba. Inmediatamente le ofreció el bebé a Burt, y tan pronto como estuvo en los brazos de su abuelo, Blaine estaba envuelto en un abrazo.

Kurt lo estaba abrazando.

Un grito de asombro escapó de sus labios, golpeando al ojiazul de cualquier pensamiento que hubiese tenido cuando fue a abrazarlo, y tan rápido como sucedió, el abrazo terminó y Kurt dio un paso atrás. – Lo siento.

\- No tienes que pedir disculpas – susurró Blaine, sus mejillas sonrojándose. Carole estaba observando a los dos chicos con curiosidad, pero luego volvió su atención a su marido y nieto. - Así que – el moreno cuestionó, alisando su arrugada camiseta – ¿Que está pasando?

\- No te hagas el tímido, Anderson. Sabes por qué estamos aquí – Burt bromeó, sonriendo al ex de su hijo. Jace estaba escondido en sus fuertes brazos, dando a sus abuelos una mirada atónita, una que les recordó a todos las miradas confundidas que Kurt solía dar, y cuando el hombre mayor vio a su nieto mirándolo de esa manera, soltó una carcajada. – La vida es buena, Blaine. La vida es maravillosa.

\- ¿Todo está bien? ¿Estás en remisión?

\- No hay más cáncer. Voy a estar bien.

Celebrando, Blaine aplaudió. Un gran peso se levantó de sus hombros y miró a Kurt, sonriendo genuinamente cuando sus ojos y los de su ex se encontraron. Se miraron el uno al otro durante unos momentos, ojos azules brillantes en los cálidos ojos miel adormilados. Una mirada extraña pasó a través de los ojos de Kurt y Blaine sintió como si debía decir algo al respecto, pero un ruido lo sacudió de sus pensamientos.

Y así, el momento fue arruinado.

\- Oh, es Adam – murmuró el castaño, buscando su teléfono en su bolso. Probablemente quiere saber cómo te fue en tu cita. Voy a contestar fuera – Sin esperar la respuesta de nadie, abrió la puerta y desapareció en la fría luz del día invernal. Una ráfaga de aire frío sopló más allá de la familia y Burt se dio la vuelta, cubriendo a Jace de cualquier brisa ártica.

Una vez que Kurt estuvo fuera y la puerta se cerró de forma segura, el hombre mayor volvió hacia el ojimiel con una mirada compasiva en su rostro – Blaine…

\- ¿Planean quedarse un tiempo? Podría hacer un poco de té. – Sabía que estaba desviando el tema, pero no podía soportar las miradas de Burt y la cara de Carole. Sabía que lo observaban de esa forma por todo el asunto del imbécil de Adam, y mientras él estaba herido porque Kurt se alejó de ellos para hablar con su nuevo novio, sabía que no tenía nada que decir sobre lo que su ex hacía, nunca más.

La única cosa sobre la que iría con respecto al tal Adam sería, si es que en el futuro Kurt y él seguían juntos, si es que era un idiota o algo así. Él nunca permitiría a Jace estar cerca de alguien en quien no confiaba, pero hasta el momento, no conocía a este nuevo sujeto en la vida del castaño, así que no podía juzgar. A pesar de que quería tanto hacerlo.

Todavía atrapado en el pensamiento acerca de Adam, no escuchó en lo absoluto lo que Carole le dijo, pero cuando ella puso la mano en su antebrazo, él levantó la vista y se encontró a sí mismo mirando a los ojos tensos.

\- ¿Sí? Lo siento. Me distraje un poco.

\- Te dije que íbamos a salir a comer para celebrar la buena noticia. Quiero decir, teníamos la esperanza de ser capaces de llevar a Jace con nosotros y eres más que bienvenido a venir también, si lo deseas. Eres familia Blaine, y nos gustaría que estés allí.

Un nudo en la garganta del chico brotó. Volvió a mirar hacia abajo a la mano de Carole y abrió la boca a punto de responder cuando una risa aguda vino de fuera.

Kurt estaba riendo… riendo de algo que Adam dijo. Habían pasado meses desde que lo oyó reír así. Claro, él se reía por cosas que su bebé hacía, pero reírse de esa forma… pues no, no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo. Pero allí estaba esa risa provocada por algún nuevo sujeto que obviamente lo hacía más feliz de lo que había estado en meses.

Una sensación agria se arremolinaba en el estómago de Blaine y sonrió, su expresión estaba llena de remordimiento. – Yo… realmente no me he estado sintiendo muy bien últimamente. Mi cuerpo duele un poco y todo eso, así que creo que voy a declinar. Pero pueden llevar a Jace si quieren. Puedo tenerlo listo y preparar todo para que ustedes pasen el día con él mientras yo duermo.

\- Oh, no podríamos llevarlo sin ti, Blaine. – Carole amonestó, intentando convencer al adolescente a su lado para ir. Sin embargo, fue en vano.

Haciendo caso omiso de sus súplicas, el ojimiel se dio la vuelta y entró a la sala, a la espera de que los Hummel lo siguieran.

\- El asiento de coche de Jace y todo está aquí. Puedo vestirlo para que salgan a celebrar.

\- Blaine, nos gustaría que vinieras con nosotros. – Burt dijo, dando un paso al lado del chico. Él movió la cabeza negativamente, sacando una pañalera llena de ropa doblada para distraerse.

\- Pueden seleccionar un traje, si lo desean. Voy a alistar su asiento de automóvil – Ocupándose con el asiento, arregló robóticamente las cosas que Jace necesitaría para pasar un día con sus abuelos.

En el exterior, Kurt estaba riendo de otra cosa, y cada crujido de su voz hizo añicos el corazón de Blaine sólo un poco más. Sólo le tomó unos minutos para recoger todo lo que Jace necesitaba, pero cuando Kurt entró de la nevada en el exterior, Burt estaba metiendo a un abrigado Jace en su asiento de seguridad y Carole tenía una bolsa de pañales completa apoyada en su hombro.

\- ¿Ustedes están listos? ¿Ya? – Preguntó el castaño deslizando su teléfono en su bolso. Dio un paso más en la habitación, deteniéndose un segundo para hablar con Jace, antes de que mirase a Blaine. – ¿Vienes con nosotros?

\- No. Ustedes deberían pasar algún tiempo de calidad en familia con él.

Una ronda de protestas de Burt y Carole acerca de que él era familia también surgió, pero Blaine les restó importancia, esperando la despedida de la familia, haciendo caso omiso de la punzada en su pecho cuando finalmente cedieron y salieron por la puerta con Jace, en dirección a la minivan de Carole sin incidentes.

Verlos partir hizo que cada fibra de su ser fuera herida y se apartó de la ventana una vez que todos estuvieron dentro del vehículo, apretó un puño contra la comisura de sus labios mientras luchaba contra el impulso de romper a llorar por lo mal que se sentía de haber decepcionado a dos personas por las que realmente se preocupaba… y por la forma en que su corazón estaba roto al saber que Kurt conoció a alguien que lo hizo reír de esa forma otra vez.


	12. Cap 12: Conflictos y Angustia

**_* AdrianaBotero2_** Así es, lo de Kurt con el nuevo novio y las situaciones que se dan lo están lastimando mucho =(

 ** _* Soledad Rodriguez_** Cuando arreglen todas sus diferencias sin duda serán una hermosa familia =)

 ** _* Georgi G_** Eso sería bueno, así se diera cuenta de cómo se siente Blaine.

 ** _* Yamii Leguizamon_** Habrá interacción con Adam.

Ambos están con la guardia alta y eso no les permite acercarse al otro ni darse cuenta de cómo se están lastimando.

 ** _* Olga Moreno_** Kurt al parecer tiene otros asuntos en mente. Si no es Rachel, es Tina o Santana, pero alguna siempre anda causando malestar.

 ** _* jeny_** Kurt está feliz con su vida.

 ** _* lety bl_** Definitivamente a Blaine le afecta mucho.

 ** _* andersonxhummel_** OMG It's too late duele, más si la escuchas cuando hay problemas entre Klaine =(

El corazón de Blaine está destrozado y saber feliz al amor de su vida con otro le hace tanto daño.

Así es, Adam no ha hecho nada malo, pero está en el medio y sin saber ni proponérselo, causa dolor y conflictos.

 ** _* hummelandersonsmythe_** Las cosas están en una balanza por ahora y hay momentos en los que se inclina demasiado.

 ** _* AngimarGraterolRomer_** Definitivamente, a Blaine le duele demasiado que Kurt tenga a otra persona en su vida porque lo sigue amando.

 ** _* CynthiaMorrisondeChe_** Blaine sufre al ver a Kurt seguir adelante con su vida =/

 ** _* aandrear_** Eso sería genial. Blaine merece amor y apoyo.

 ** _* yio313_** Dentro de todo conserva algo de humor con su pequeñito, aunque está muy agotado.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 12**

 **"** **Conflictos y Angustia"**

* * *

.

\- ¿Papá?

\- ¿Hmm?

Kurt rozó el pulgar sobre la suave piel sedosa de la pequeña mano de Jace, maravillándose sobre lo fuerte que su niño era cuando éste le apretó con sus pequeños dedos el índice. El pequeño estaba medio dormido, se arrullaba por la onda de la carretera. Estaban a pocos minutos de la casa de Blaine, en su camino a un restaurante para el almuerzo, pero todo en lo que podía pensar era en cómo su ex los empujó fuera de la casa.

Era tan extraño. Era como si estuviera muriendo para que se fueran, para que salieran tan pronto como sea posible, y le dio tristeza que el moreno no quisiera acompañarlo.

\- ¿Acaso Blaine dijo por qué no quería venir?

\- En realidad no. Dijo que estaba cansado más que nada. Eso es todo.

Ni Carole ni Burt mencionaron cómo el rostro del chico decayó cuando oyó su teléfono de Kurt, ni tampoco lo apresurado que se movió cuando lo escuchó en el exterior de la casa riendo. Durante el resto del viaje en coche se habló de las noticias que recibieron temprano del médico, ni una vez mencionaron a Blaine. Kurt dividía su atención entre su hijo y la cantidad grande de textos con Rachel sobre algo que le dijo antes.

 **De Rachel:** ¡No puedo creer que te reíste de mí! ¿No fue divertido!

 **De Rachel:** También, LLAMA A TU NOVIO DE NUEVO. Agradezco que cancelaras tu conversación con Adam para contestar mi llamada, pero no te olvides de marcarle de vuelta. Bien. Te amo. Dale besos a Jace de su tía Rachel. Y dile a Blaine que dije hola.

 **::::::::::**

A principios del mes de abril, Blaine estaba seguro de que finalmente había aprendido el truco de la doble tarea, también conocido como hacer cosas como cambiar pañales mientras estudiaba para una prueba importante. Jace estaba acercándose a tener un mes de edad, y mientras Blaine no cría que el tiempo había pasado tan rápido, sabía que el agotamiento que sentía a diario demostraba que había pasado semanas aprendiendo cómo ser un padre soltero.

Claro, él tenía la ayuda de sus padres, Cooper, los padres de Kurt, incluso del ojiazul, pero la mayoría de las veces estaba haciéndolo por su cuenta.

Eso también significaba que los estudios serían dejados en un segundo plano, por desgracia.

La graduación iba a ser durante la primera semana de junio y aunque estaba bien académicamente, sabía que tendría que volver a McKinley para ponerse al día en las cosas que había perdido. Afortunadamente fue capaz de salir de su casa para ir durante las últimas semanas. Una tutora designada iba por un par de horas a diario para ayudarlo a mantenerse al día con sus estudios, y se alegraba de que la mujer lo estaba ayudándolo a mantenerse al día para la graduación, más no podía evitar sentir que todo era una pérdida de tiempo.

Tener a Jace le abrió los ojos hacia un montón de cosas. Ser un padre adolescente le hizo darse cuenta de que ir a la universidad realmente no iba a suceder para él, no en ese momento. A diferencia de su ex que estaba de vuelta en New York trabajando duro en NYADA, él no tendría el lujo de estudiar después de graduarse de McKinley.

Su hijo lo necesitaba, todavía era muy pequeño y no sería más grande cuando el semestre de otoño comenzara, así que cuando recibía una carta de cualquiera de las universidades a las que aplicó, las dejaba de lado, para no ver el futuro que no podría tener.

 _Deja de sumergirte en la fiesta de la compasión,_ se regañó mentalmente y rodó los ojos, cuidando de abotonar el Cardigan de su bebé mientras esperaba a Kurt para iniciar sesión en Skype. Era una cosa que hacían cada dos días.

Antes de que su ex regresara a New York hace unas semanas, estuvo un poco inquieto y le compró a Jace una tonelada de ropa, pidiéndole a Blaine que lo vista para sus citas de Skype para que así pudiera ver lo linda que le quedaba y lo mucho que había crecido.

Al principio, el moreno quería pelear por todo el asunto de Skype, ya que no funcionó bien para ellos en el pasado. Pero hasta ahora Kurt había cumplido sus promesas y se aseguró de iniciar las llamadas en sus tiempos designados, y cada vez lucía tan emocionado de ver a su hijo en todos los trajes que le había comprado.

El que usaría esa noche consistía en un hermoso y pequeño Cardigan de color azul marino sobre una camisa blanca y unos pantalones rojos brillantes. En general, el traje era muy "estilo Blaine", y eso le hizo preguntarse por qué en el mundo Kurt lo compró.

Aunque encantaba, no obstante.

En el proceso de ponerle los pequeños calcetines a su bebé, su computadora portátil indicó que tenía una llamada en Skype de Kurt, y Dios era mucho temprano de lo que la esperaba. Balanceándose, aceptó antes de girarse para terminar de vestirse a Jace, estando demasiado ocupado para saludar.

Kurt habló primero – Blaine, ¿qué estás haciendo?

\- Vistiendo a tu hijo. Se está divirtiendo asegurándose de que papá no pueda ponerle sus medias – Jace pateó y luego tiró hacia atrás la pierna, golpeando de nuevo cuando iba a deslizarle el calcetín en el pie – Vamos Jay-Jay, déjame ponértelos.

\- Oh, Dios mío, esto es más divertido de lo que pensaba que sería.

\- Espera, ¿qué? – Blaine miró a la nueva voz, estirando el cuello para encontrar a la latina viendo a la lente de la cámara, su sonrisa amplia y luminosa cuando captó su mirada.

\- ¿Sorprendido de verme?

\- Cuanto tiempo, Santana.

\- Pensé en echarle un vistazo a la semilla antes de irme a trabajar – movió la cabeza hacia un lado, como si la acción haría más fácil ver al niño quien estaba bloqueado por el cuerpo de Blaine – Umm, ¿puedes moverte? Me gustaría ver al chico.

\- Sí, sí. Dame un segundo. – Agarrando el pie de Jace con alegría, Blaine deslizó el calcetín y levantó a su hijo, cruzando la habitación para sentarse a la computadora con él en sus brazos.

El bebé cerró los ojos al instante, demasiado cansado para molestarse en entretener a alguien y Kurt se rió, murmurando algo acerca de cómo a su niño no le gustaba ella tampoco.

\- Lo que sea – la chica de cabello oscuro musitó – Él va a aprender a amarme con el tiempo. Todo el mundo me ama. ¿Cómo no hacerlo?

Kurt discutió con ella y los dos comenzaron una disputa, dejando al moreno mirando con curiosidad. Pudo percatarse que la chica estaba en camino a su trabajo en el Starlight Diner porque estaba en su uniforme rojo. El ojiazul por el contrario, parecía demasiado arreglado para estar teniendo una plática por Skype con él y su hijo.

La mayor parte del tiempo usaba su ropa de ejercicio o las cosas que había llevado a su clase de baile. Esa noche sin embargo, estaba vestido con un traje que Blaine sólo podría describir como pecaminoso.

Y la vista de éste lo puso muy nervioso, porque ¿por qué razón su ex se vestiría así para una conversación de Skype?

\- Puedo ver las ruedas girando en tu cabeza, Anderson. La dama Hummel aquí tiene una cita esta noche. ¿No es así, Eva?

Blaine frunció el ceño – ¿Eva?

Sintiendo su incomodidad, Santana continuó – Adam y sus manzanas estarán aquí pronto. De hecho, ¿no deberías estar arreglándote?

Déjame tener algo de tiempo con el chico… y con Jace, supongo. – Se estaba burlando de ellos, Blaine sabía que lo hacía, pero no podía dejar de mirar por encima a Kurt. Una mirada culpable cayó sobre su ex y el corazón del moreno se rompió.

\- ¿Tienes una cita?

\- Yo… sí, no es nada especial.

\- ¿Nada especial? – Una risa escapó de los labios de Santana y rodó los ojos golpeando al castaño en el hombro – Anderson, ¿podrías considerar una cena y un espectáculo de Broadway como nada especial? No me sorprendería si el _doctor Who_ espera un poco de acción después de la cita de esta noche.

La chica siguió divagando, sabiendo muy bien que estaba volviendo toda la situación incómoda para ambos chicos, pero eso no la detuvo. Ella era Santana López, después de todo. – Al menos podrías ponerte un poco más pervertido. Ustedes dos son tan vainilla como lo eras con _Pajaritas McGee_ en el pasado.

 _¡Oh dios! ¡Kurt ha tenido relaciones sexuales con él!,_ La bilis subió por su garganta y miró hacia otro lado, dirigiendo su atención a la pared como una avalancha de amargas lágrimas llenaron sus ojos. No sabía por qué estaba molesto. Kurt tenía que haber estado teniendo sexo con Adam, llevaban saliendo meses y eso es lo que hacen las parejas enamoradas, ¿cierto?

 _¡Oh, Dios mío!,_ La mente de Blaine corrió… _¿y si Kurt estaba enamorado de Adam?_ Negó con la cabeza y volvió a mirar la pantalla, un poco contento de ver que Kurt estaba igual de enojado cuando se dio cuenta de las palabras de la latina pero todavía no había dicho que no era verdad… y eso le dolió hasta lo más profundo.

\- ¡Santana cállate! ¡Ahora! – el ojiazul advirtió. Su tono gruñendo hizo a su amiga sonreír más y se giró de nuevo hacia la cámara, saludando al moreno y ofreciéndole un rápido adiós antes de que se pusiera de pie y saliera de la habitación, anunciando por encima del hombro que se dirigía al trabajo .

Una vez que ella se había ido, Kurt fue inmediatamente a reparar los daños. Sin embargo, ya estaba hecho – Blaine, no sé por qué dijo eso. Está sólo siendo una perra. Se enojó porque entré y las interrumpí cuando estaba con Dani el otro día y…

\- No importa – dijo en voz baja mirando a su pequeño niño que estaba durmiendo en sus brazos – Si tú y Adam están teniendo relaciones sexuales, no me importa. No es mi vida. No estamos juntos. Puedes hacer lo que quieras.

\- Es que… no quiero que te enojes…

Blaine se armó de valor. El dolor desgarrador en su cuerpo zumbaba desde la punta de los dedos de los pies hasta la parte superior de la cabeza y aunque quería romperse, se mantuvo en calma, inhalando y exhalando lentamente. Jace estaba allí, descansando plácidamente en sus brazos y no quería despertarlo, por lo que habló en voz baja – Realmente no debes llegar tarde a tu cita. Yo te dejaré ir.

\- Pero Adam no va a…

\- Buenas noches Kurt. Voy a hablar contigo más tarde.

Antes de que tuviese la oportunidad de decir nada más, Blaine desconectado la llamada, cerrando su portátil antes de que acercarse a su cama y acostarse. Curvó sus manos alrededor del diminuto cuerpo de su hijo y cerró los ojos, haciendo caso omiso de la humedad que se filtraba entre sus pestañas mientras corría una mano arriba y abajo de la espalda de su pequeño.

Junto a él, su teléfono sonó, Kurt estaba llamando pero lo ignoró, sollozando en medio de las lágrimas cuando el zumbido finalmente se detuvo y se quedó sólo con el sonido de sus gritos ahogados y la respiración tranquila de Jace.

 **::::::::::**

Las próximas citas de Skype entre la familia desunida eran tensas y bastante calladas. Kurt pasaba un montón de tiempo balbuceando tonterías a su bebé mientras el ojimiel hacía su tarea. Después de dos semanas de tratar con el tenso silencio, Hummel habló todavía disgustado sobre todo lo que estaba pasando entre él y su ex.

\- ¿Por qué estás actuando así?

El moreno levantó la vista de su libro Inglés, entrecerrando los ojos a la pantalla cuando se dio cuenta de la expresión molesta de su ex. Jace estaba con su chupete en la boca, sólo mirando a las formas extrañas que colgaban por encima de su asiento.

\- No voy a entrar en eso ahora, Kurt. Ni siquiera estoy seguro de a qué te refieres.

\- Me refiero a ti Blaine. Nunca me hablas ya. Sólo inicias la sesión y pones a Jace en su asiento y eso es todo. Nosotros ni siquiera conversamos. Nunca me dices cómo van las cosas ni nada.

\- Hablamos.

\- Pero no es como antes. Yo no…

\- Kurt, por favor. Estoy cansado y…

\- Estoy cansado también. He estado trabajando, voy a la escuela, trato de mantener mis prácticas y…

\- Sales en citas y has empezado una banda.

Kurt miró con los ojos entrecerrados. Si las miradas mataran, Blaine estaría muerto y enterrado en ese instante. – ¡Ni siquiera empieces conmigo, Blaine! ¡No sabes con lo que tengo que lidiar!

\- ¡Y tú no sabes con lo que tengo que tratar! ¿Sabes lo difícil que es ser un padre soltero? Tener que hacer todo esto por mi cuenta…

\- ¡Oh, por favor! ¡Tienes ayuda! ¡Tus padres están ahí y mis padres te están ayudando también! Además tienes los New Directions y…

\- ¡No es lo mismo! ¡Ni siquiera entiendes!

Kurt se burló y rodó los ojos, la acción se desaceleró debido a un problema pasajero en la conexión – Tienes la oportunidad de pasar a diario con Jace. ¿Cómo crees que me siento aquí? Me gustaría poder estar allí viendo todas las cosas como lo hace tú. ¡Me pierdo de todo!

Hubo un ruido fuera de la pantalla y luego el castaño levantó la mirada, con los ojos muy abiertos. En cuestión de segundos otra voz llenó el lugar y el de piel bronceada se acercó más a la computadora con curiosidad, preguntándose quién en el mundo interrumpió su argumento.

Y entonces lo vio… Era él…

Adam.

\- ¿Estoy interrumpiendo algo? – El chico preguntó, y aunque el de ojos dorados sólo podía ver su silueta en pantalla, se dio cuenta de que el tipo era muy alto, probablemente más alto que Kurt. Su voz era suave, con un hermoso acento británico… Y luego el hombre se inclinó hacia abajo, mirando a la cámara web. Era rubio, por lo que podía ver, la mayor parte de su cabello estaba escondido debajo de un gorro verde bosque, pero mechones rubios se asomaban por todas partes.

Él era bronceado, musculoso, y no era tan mal parecido… también estaba haciendo de hervir la sangre del moreno.

\- Oh, hola – El caballero saludó y luego se volvió hacia el ojiazul, sonriendo ampliamente – ¿Ese es Jace? Es realmente guapo. ¡Toda una belleza!

Kurt murmuró un gracias tranquilo y la visión de Blaine se volvió roja. No estaba seguro de lo que Adam estaba haciendo, pero apareció de la nada y luego empezó a hablar de su bebé. Claro, él no estaba realmente haciendo nada para ser malo, pero apareció y desató una batalla, una que Blaine apenas estaba comenzando.

Ahora, los instintos de lucha del de cabello rizado se volvían más fuertes y quería desconectar la llamada. Sin embargo, el nuevo novio de su ex tenía otros planes.

\- Tú debes ser Blaine. Es un placer conocerte. Soy Adam. – El rubio saludó con la mano y luego miró al pequeño – Tienes un hijo hermoso. Kurt me ha hablado mucho de él.

\- Gracias – fue todo lo que pudo responder, porque en cuanto abrió la boca fue como si su lengua se convirtiese en un montículo de arena. Todo se sentía seco y desordenado y estaba seguro de que iba a tropezar con sus propias palabras si hablaba más. Por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver al hombre tomar asiento junto a Kurt en la cama y luego había dos pares de ojos sobre él.

El castaño parecía mortificado, con los ojos como dardos yendo y viniendo entre su actual pareja y su ex. Adam se sentó allí con sus manos en su regazo, mirando a Blaine como si estuviera estudiando una fórmula matemática complicada.

Los tres hombres estaban sentados en silencio, el único ruido alrededor de ellos era el tintineo ligero de la música que provenía del juguete que el ojimiel había asentado en el escritorio para distraer a Jace. Cuando el objeto comenzó a tocar otra canción de cuna, el bebé comenzó a quejarse y él metió la mano en el asiento para cargarlo, acunándolo contra su pecho mientras comenzaba a gemir. – ¿Qué pasa Jay-Jay? ¿Tienes hambre?

Continuó arrullando a su hijo, haciendo caso omiso de Kurt y Adam. Se levantó de su asiento, desapareciendo de la cámara por un momento mientras iba a buscar la botella. Luego de comprobar que estaba fresca, presionó suavemente el chupón contra los labios de su pequeño y suspiró una vez que el éste lo tomó, succionando en cuestión de segundos.

Blaine estaba tan distraído viendo a Jace comer que casi se pierde de oír a Adam decirle algo a Kurt. Su voz era tranquila, pero lo suficientemente alta para que se escuchase, y cuando se dio cuenta de lo que el nuevo novio de su ex estaba diciendo, su estómago se contrajo.

\- Pensé que nos íbamos a ir a mi casa esta noche. Nunca me contestaste el mensaje.

Kurt susurró algo en respuesta, tratando de encubrir lo que dijo el británico. Era como si estuviera tratando de evitar que Blaine escuchase de lo que estaban hablando, pero fue en vano. Girando, el moreno se enfrentó a la pantalla y se inclinó para mirar a la pareja frente a él.

\- Si ustedes tienen una cita, puedo dejarlos ir. Tengo un montón de cosas que hacer de todos modos.

\- Oh, no te tienes que ir. – Adam protestó, pero el chico negó con la cabeza.

\- Está bien. No quiero arruinar su noche. Jace y yo nos vamos… Tengo un trabajo que entregar mañana y mi tutora viene a tomarme unas cuantas pruebas. Yo debería… umm probablemente estudiar o algo. Tengan una buena noche.

\- Fue un placer conocerte – dijo Adam cuando el moreno estaba a punto de cortar la llamada.

Él no respondió.

 **::::::::::**

En el momento en que mayo llegó, Blaine estaba de vuelta en la escuela.

Cuando regresó, todo el mundo en todas partes sabía que acaba de tener un bebé. Hubo comentarios en el pasillo, las personas lo llamaban por nombres despectivos, le preguntaban quién era el padre de su bebé, y algunos incluso hacían comentarios rudos acerca del ojiazul simplemente porque sabían que con eso lo herían.

Día tras día, Blaine sacudía los comentarios de sus hombros y los empujaba lejos, haciendo caso omiso de lo que podía, aunque cada comentario odioso hacía otra grieta en su armadura.

Aparte de la escuela, todo el asunto con Kurt le dolía más que nada. Él trataba de hacerlo hablar más durante sus conversaciones de Skype, pero después de lo que pasó con Adam, Blaine no estaba de humor. La mayoría de las veces llevaba a Jace a casa de los Hummel y lo dejaba ahí para que Burt y Carole hagan la sesión de Skype con el ojiazul mientras él se encontraba en varias cosas como hacer sus tareas, dormir y similares.

Dios, el sueño era todavía una cosa preciosa para él a pesar de que apenas podía dormir como lo hacía antes. A su hijo le gustaba despertar en medio de la noche y se ponía a gritar y gritar y gritar hasta que Blaine lo acunaba de nuevo para hacerlo dormir. Para cuando estaba fuera de combate, el moreno estaba completamente sin sueño, por lo que pasaba despierto toda la noche leyendo o haciendo un álbum de recuerdos.

Cuando llegó el momento, la paternidad era dura. Amaba a Jace hasta la muerte y nunca se arrepentiría de haberlo tenido, pero estaba tan cansado. El agotamiento era ya otra parte de él, era como tener una tarjeta de identificación en la que decía: Hola, mi nombre es Blaine Anderson. Soy un padre adolescente exhausto.

El pequeño tenía ahora dos meses de edad y estaba creciendo rápido como la hierba. El ojimiel tenía al bebé en sus brazos, a segundos de quedarse dormido mientras giraba su cuerpo para que su ex pudiera verlo – Así que… Me preguntaba si no te importaría tal vez… umm, si mi papá trajera a Jace con él para mi cumpleaños.

\- ¿Quieres decir si me importaría llevar a mi hijo donde tus padres para que puedan llevarlo a New York para que te vea? ¿Estoy en lo cierto?

\- Oh mi dios, ¿vamos realmente a hacer esto ahora?

\- No sé, Kurt. ¿Lo haremos? – Las últimas semanas de amarga ira absorbió todo el cuerpo agotado de Blaine y él sabía que estaba a un punto de tener una pelea que nunca ganaría, pero estaba tan jodidamente cansado.

Jace finalmente se había dormido después de un día duro de tener rabietas febriles, y mientras odiaba que su hijo no se sintiese bien, sólo quería descansar un poco también.

Sin embargo, él tenía que hablar con Kurt cuando lo último que quería hacer era tratar con su ex, sobre todo después de que acababa de regresar de una cita.

\- ¡Jesucristo, Blaine! Sólo quiero ver a mi hijo. ¿Es eso un problema?

\- ¿Por qué no puedes volver a casa y verlo? ¿Qué es tan importante para qué el vaya hasta New York?

\- Todo el mundo quiere conocerlo. No veo cuál es el problema.

\- ¿Todo el mundo significa personas que podrían regresar a Lima y verlo, o todo el mundo significa tu nuevo novio?

\- ¡Oh, por el amor de Dios!

\- ¿Sabes qué, Kurt? Si deseas que Adam conozca a Jace, ¡tráelo aquí! No veo por qué no puedes arrastrar el trasero a casa y por qué tengo que molestarme para asegurarme de que seas feliz. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que hiciste algo por mí?


	13. Cap 13: Volcando el Corazón

**_* Yamii Leguizamon_** Adam está recibiendo el odio de todos.

Blaine sigue sufriendo mucho =( y las cosas con Kurt cada vez están más complicadas.

 ** _* Soledad Rodriguez_** Adam blanco del coraje de todos.

Todos piden pareja para Blaine para que Kurt reaccione :P

 ** _* Georgi G_** Adam con Jace, algo que nadie quiere ver.

 ** _* Fernandita Pambisita_** Jajajaja, espero que lo hicieras ;)

 ** _* AdrianaBotero2_** Blaine sigue sufriendo :'( Es horrible darte cuenta de que te estás quedando atrás mientras todos siguen con sus vidas.  
 _  
 *** Berenice Castellanos**_ Me da gusto que la ames =)

Kurt parece no darse cuenta el daño que le hace a Blaine, y Adam está en el medio también.

Blaine ha pasado por mucho hasta ahora =/

 ** _* Olga Moreno_** Jajajajajajaja, les quieres caer a palos a Adam y Kurt... Bueno, es que están haciendo sufrir a Blaine mucho.

Hoy sabrás el resto de esa discusión. Creo que masacrarás a alguien...

 ** _* jeny_** Blaine sufre a causa de Kurt y él parece no darse cuenta.

 ** _* Veronica Rucci_** 100% de acuerdo contigo. Blaine necesita estar tranquilo y que Kurt se de cuenta de lo que está haciendo porque lo está lastimando mucho con cada cosa que dice y hace. Al final Blaine explotó y no pudo seguir callando lo que le está molestando... Y todavía no termina.

 ** _* lety bl_** Están hechos un lío todos, pero el que más sufre es Blaine.

 ** _* yio313_** Blaine ha explotado y está diciendo todo lo que siente y piensa.

Muchas gracias, aquí una actualización rápida =)

 ** _* hummelandersonsmythe_** Sería imposible no estarlo después de todo lo que se ha enterado y lo que está pasando.

Todos quieren ahorcar a Kurt por no darse cuenta que le está haciendo daño a Blaine =/

Muy buen refrán y totalmente acertado.

 ** _* AngimarGraterolRomer_** Esa es la palabras: intensas, las cosas nunca estuvieron más intensas que ahora y Blaine está sacando todo lo que ha estado guardando.

 ** _* AngelitaPinilla_** Jajajajaja, me hiciste soltar una carcajada con ese comentario xD

Adam está en el medio de un fuego cruzado.

 ** _* FerCrissColfer_** Santana no se mide con lo que dice, y como está enojada con Kurt habla con más ganas para fastidiarlo, sin pensar que está afectando a Blaine.

Estoy de acuerdo contigo, si Kurt no hubiese descuidado la relación y dejado de lado a Blaine, muchas cosas hubieran sido distintas.

 ** _* haydeeeliana_** ¡Oh sí! La situación que viven es muy tensa y aunque los dos están siendo afectados, Blaine es quien más sufre.

.

* * *

 ** _Complaciendo la lluvia de peticiones, trabajé toda la noche y aquí les traigo otro capítulo ;)_**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 13**

 **"** **Volcando el Corazón"**

* * *

.

\- Yo he…

\- Llamándome horas después de que dijiste que estarías en Skype y que esperes a que me conecte y responda a tu llamada no está haciendo ninguna mierda por mí, Kurt.

La molestia que sentía desde temprano en su cabeza empezó a crecer otra vez. Por lo general, sus llamadas con su ex sucedían alrededor de la pm, pero esa noche en particular, la cual sorprendentemente no era la primera en la que eso sucedía, el castaño llegó tarde a casa de una cita con su novio, y terminó llamándole cerca de las once.

Fue suficiente para enfurecer al moreno, sobre todo porque Jace estaba fatigado y ambos estaban a punto de dormir, pero Hummel simplemente necesitaba verlos… no espera, ver a su hijo. Él nunca quiso ver a Blaine.

Suspirando, Kurt negó con la cabeza – Sólo quería…

\- ¿Sabes lo locamente cansados que estamos? Jace tuvo que recibir inyecciones hoy, así que tuve que salir de la escuela temprano y llevarlo a su pediatra. Y entonces obtuvo sus vacunas y lloró por horas hasta que se quedó dormido. Luego tuve que cambiarlo, por lo que lloró un poco más porque sus pequeñas piernas lo estaban matando por aquellas inyecciones.

Y finalmente conseguí que se calamara y pensé que ibas a llamar por la mañana, ya que definitivamente estabas demasiado ocupado para hacerlo esta noche, pero en lugar de eso, llamas tan malditamente tarde y no puedo.

Yo sólo… – su voz se rompió y negó con la cabeza, meciendo a su bebé un poco en sus brazos cuando comenzó a quejarse – No puedo hacer esto.

\- Blaine, yo no sabía…

\- ¡Nunca sabes! ¡No entiendes! – con los hombros caídos el ojimiel se inclinó hacia atrás en su silla y sostuvo a su pequeño un poco más cerca – Si lo quieres en tu cumpleaños, muy bien. Voy a ver lo que puedo hacer. Sólo asegúrate de que vuelva antes de mi graduación, ¿de acuerdo?

\- Blaine…

\- Necesito irme.

Acunando a Jace con una mano, se inclinó hacia delante y desconectó la sesión. La presa en sus ojos finalmente se rompió una vez que la llamada había terminado. Su hijo de inmediato se despertó, sintiendo de alguna manera la tristeza de su padre y comenzó a llorar, febril y cansado por las inyecciones que recibió ese mismo día.

Sin poder hacer nada, Blaine trató de todas las formas de calmar el llanto del bebé, pero nada parecía funcionar, sobre todo porque él estaba llorando más que el infante.

Sollozando se arrastró por el pasillo hasta la habitación de sus padres y se tambaleó en el interior, gateando sobre la cama para entregarle a Jace a su mamá. Marisol se quedó mirándolo en shock antes de pasárselo a su esposo.

\- Oh, cariño, ¿qué pasa?

\- No puedo hacer esto, mamá. ¿En qué estaba pensando?

La mujer se mordió el labio y tiró de él cerca, abrazándolo contra su pecho mientras lloraba. Nicholas la miró por encima de la cabeza de Blaine y ella se encogió de hombros acariciando el cabello rizado de su hijo mientras observaba a su marido pasearse por la habitación con su nieto de mal humor.

Fue desgarrador para ellos ver a sus seres queridos sufriendo y mientras tanto hacían lo mejor que podían, aunque no estaban seguros de qué hacer.

Si es que había algo que pudieran hacer.

 **::::::::::**

Pocos días después, Blaine volvió a casa de su médico con una prescripción de antidepresivos.

Sabiendo que su hijo estaba teniendo un mal momento, Marisol habló con Carole y Burt acerca de llevar a Jace a New York. La familia rechazó la oferta sin embargo, alegando que Kurt decidió no recibir a nadie por su cumpleaños ya que iría a casa por un par de semanas en junio de todos modos, y cuando Marisol le dio la noticia a su hijo, todo lo que Blaine pudo hacer fue llorar.

Él arruinó el cumpleaños de Kurt. Él privó a Jace de ver a su otro padre… y se sintió terrible.

Durante un tiempo trató de ponerse en contacto con el ojiazul para disculparse, pero éste no contestó su teléfono. No iniciaba sesión en Skype ni respondía ningún texto. Así que, como una manera de mantenerlo en contacto con Jace, comenzó a tomar fotos de todo y se las enviaba con pequeñas leyendas acerca de lo que el niño estaba haciendo ese día.

No estaba seguro de si Kurt estaba enojado con él o tramando algo o si simplemente decidió que no podía hacerlo más y tal vez se fugó con Adam, pero no importa qué, lo mantendría alrededor, así que lo hacía con los mensajes de texto.

En cuanto a las pastillas que le habían dado, las tomaba como se suponía que debía, pero no sentía los resultados, aunque el médico le dijo que no se sentiría diferente por algunas semanas. Sin embargo, deseaba sentirse mejor porque había días en que Jace sólo lloraba y lloraba y lloraba y todo lo que él podía hacer era mirarlo, sintiéndose como el peor padre del mundo.

\- ¿Soy una mala persona?

Nicholas miró a su hijo con el ceño fruncido y confundido – ¿Qué?

\- Sigo arruinando todo. Yo sólo soy… una gran cagada, supongo.

\- No vuelvas a decirte así, ¿de acuerdo? No eres eso. Eres un chico inteligente que tiene mucho en su plato.

Blaine suspiró, subiendo en el sofá y enrollándose en una bola. Su cabeza descansaba en el brazo del sofá, su cabello oscuro se derramaba en el exterior. La forma en que estaba acostado lo hacía parecer mucho más joven de lo que realmente era. Lo único que revelaba su edad eran los círculos oscuros alrededor de sus enrojecidos ojos ámbar.

\- Sigo arruinándolo. Perdí a Kurt. Mentí sobre Jace. Sigo perdiendo amigos. Yo…

\- ¿Perdiendo amigos? ¿Qué quieres decir? – El hombre mayor le preguntó, arrugando la frente. Ajustó su nieto en su hombro y se giró más hacia Blaine, hundiéndose más abajo en el sillón reclinable cuando su nieto se quejó del movimiento – Shh, amigo, te tengo.

Acarició la espalda de Jace y continuó – Blaine, ¿qué quieres decir con que has perdido amigos? No lo entiendo.

\- ¿Sabes cuándo fue la última vez que cualquiera de la clase del 2012 me habló? – Hizo una pausa para esperar una respuesta de su padre, pero lo único que consiguió fue una larga mirada – No he escuchado de ninguno de ellos después de que Kurt y yo nos separamos. Luego de graduarnos intercambiamos números y todo eso y todos nos enviábamos mensajes, entonces Kurt y yo terminamos y lo siguiente que recuerdo es que nadie quiere hablar conmigo.

He oído de Mike y eso fue todo. De nadie más… y claro, sí que lo entiendo, rompí el corazón de Kurt y fueron sus amigos primero. Pero pensé que después de que Jace nació, ellos… – Se interrumpió, sacudiendo la cabeza.

\- Luego están los nuevos chicos… Me fui antes de que realmente llegara a conocerlos, así que ellos tampoco me hablan. Tengo básicamente a Sam, Tina y Artie y eso es todo.

\- ¿Qué pasa con los Warblers?

\- ¿Qué pasa con ellos? Me lanzaron un slushie en el ojo y eso es todo. Fueron a buscarme para tratar de que me trasladara nuevamente para las Seccionales por mi voz. Nunca me quisieron a mí. No he escuchado de ellos tampoco.

Nicholas asintió, una mirada triste se formó en su rostro al ver a su hijo menor abrazarse en la parte inferior en el sofá. – Lo siento, hijo. Yo sólo… si esas personas eran realmente tus amigos, te tratarían mejor.

\- Sólo desearía tener a alguien con quien hablar.

\- Me tienes a mí y a tu mamá. Rayos, es probable que pudieras hablar con Cooper también. O con los Hummel.

\- Si, supongo. – La conversación después de eso se redujo, por lo que Blaine se desenrolló y se puso de pie, corriendo la mano por su abdomen mientras caminaba hacia la cocina.

La sensación amarga en el estómago nunca dejaba de dar vueltas, no después de la pelea con Kurt, y estaba seguro de que iba a conseguir una úlcera tarde o temprano, si no es que ya tenía una.

Suspirando, se arrastró a la cocina y se sirvió un vaso con agua y hielo, bebiendo rápidamente antes de dejar caer su taza en el fregadero y comenzó el recorrido para subir las escaleras e irse a la cama. Desde la sala podía oír a su padre arrullando a Jace y suspiró, deseando que no sentirse tan terrible para poder jugar con su hijo también.

A mitad de la escalera, el bolsillo de sus pantalones de algodón comenzó a vibrar sin cesar, su cadera punzaba entre las vibraciones del teléfono que había guardado allí. Un rápido vistazo a la pantalla hizo girar su estómago y se dio la vuelta en la escalinata, con los ojos mirando a la puerta principal, donde pudo ver una silueta a través de las cortinas de las ventanas del vestíbulo.

Con el corazón en la garganta contestó la llamada, exhalando un _hola_ tranquilo.

La persona al otro lado hizo un ruido como si no estuviera esperando que su llamada fuese contestada – _¿Blaine? ¿Puedes dejarme entrar? Estoy fuera de tu casa._

 _\- Bueno._

Se volvió y caminó por las escaleras, tragando la bilis en la garganta mientras abría la puerta. Kurt estaba allí de pie en su porche, con el teléfono en una mano y una bolsa en la otra.

Los ex novios se miraron entre sí, los ojos echando un vistazo en la apariencia del otro y el castaño se mordió el labio cuando vio lo hecho polvo que Blaine lucía. El cabello oscuro rebelde y despeinado, círculos bajo sus ojos. Se veía más delgado que la última vez que lo vio, y eso sin contar cómo lucía después del nacimiento, lo cual era un testimonio de lo mucho que su ex había cambiado. Se veía más pequeño que nunca.

Kurt, por el contrario, parecía bastante apagado, aunque no parecía drenado como lo hacía su ex. Su cabello era todavía inmaculado y parecía saludable, pero también parecía un poco molesto, como si hubiera algo que le aquejaba.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

\- Terminó el semestre en NYADA y quería ver a Jace. Yo, eh… también quería hablar contigo. ¿Puedo entrar?

Blaine parpadeó como un búho, asintiendo con la cabeza todo el tiempo. – Sí, sí. Está bien. Adelante.

Kurt lo siguió dentro y dejó sus botas en el área designada donde Marisol les exigía a todos dejar sus zapatos. Una vez que se las quitó, siguió al moreno a la sala, una gran sonrisa apareció cuando vio a Nicholas sentado en el sillón con Jace en su regazo.

\- Oh, Dios mío, está tan grande.

\- Sí, él está creciendo como loco. Papá, ¿te importa?

Nicholas negó con la cabeza – No, no en absoluto. Hola Kurt. ¿Cómo estás? – Mientras el castaño tenía una pequeña charla con su padre, Blaine pasó los dedos por su cabello para hacerse más presentable.

Captó a su padre mirándolo por un momento antes de que éste le sonriera genuinamente, dejando el lugar para darles a Kurt, Blaine, y Jace, cuyo rostro regordete estaba siendo besado por su otro padre, un poco de intimidad.

\- Dijiste que querías hablar.

Kurt se apartó del bebé por un segundo y observó a su ex, su mirada era ilegible. Asintió con la cabeza. – Sí, ¿podemos sentarnos?

\- Por supuesto.

Ambos se acomodaron en lados opuestos de la habitación, fue más por parte de Blaine que de Kurt. El castaño se sentó en el sofá y el ojimiel inmediatamente se fue a la silla vacía de su padre, hundiéndose ahí mientras observaba a su ex balbucearle a Jace por unos minutos.

Era extraño tener a Kurt en carne y hueso, observándolo cuidar de su hijo después de las últimas semanas tensas.

Bostezando, Blaine cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y esperó a que el ojiazul hablase, no muy seguro de lo que el otro chico quería decir de todos modos.

\- Así que, umm… – el castaño comenzó, rozando sus dedos sobre el cabello de su hijo – Quiero hablar.

\- Ya dijiste eso. ¿De qué?

\- Quiero hablar… bueno, umm, sobre nosotros.

Y con eso, el corazón de Blaine se sintió como si se detuvo por completo en su pecho.

El moreno miró a su ex sostener al pequeño contra él como si fuera lo más preciado en el mundo, y sí que lo era, pero aun así la acción hizo que el corazón de Blaine se hinchara cada vez.

La habitación estaba en silencio, a excepción del pequeño resoplido que el bebé hacía mientras miraba hacia arriba a su otro padre y mientras los dos lucían como conectados después de varias semanas de no verse cara a cara. Blaine se cernía en el fondo, su estómago revuelto en la anticipación.

¿De qué quieres hablar exactamente? ¿Qué está pasando?

El sonido de los pasos resonaron en la sala principal y luego Nicolás se asomó mirando a su hijo por un segundo antes de que sus ojos cayeran sobre Kurt y Jace – ¿Tienen hambre? Va a Marisol va a ordenar en el lugar Japonés del centro y recogerlo algo antes de venir a casa. ¿Qué quieren ustedes dos?

Una mirada reflexiva pasó en la cara de Kurt y luego miró a Blaine – No puedo recordar en lo absoluto lo que ese lugar tiene. ¿Acaso alguna vez comimos allí?

\- Algunas veces – susurró el ojimiel, su corazón cayendo un poco sobre el hecho de que Kurt no recordaba el pequeño restaurante familiar que habían frecuentado durante el tiempo que salían. Para él, parecía que la novedad fresca de New York y sus restaurantes asiáticos se hizo cargo de borrar los recuerdos de la deliciosa comida que degustaron juntos en los últimos años.

Con el ceño fruncido, Blaine continuó – Comiste camarón tempura la última vez que fuimos, te gustó mucho.-

\- ¡Ah, sí! ¿Podría tener eso favor?

Nicholas asintió y esperó a que su hijo respondiera, anotando los pedidos de los chicos una vez que Blaine se decidió por un plato de sushi y una orden de takoyaki – Muy bien, así que voy a ir a llamar a tu mamá y probablemente vamos a comer alrededor de las cinco, ¿de acuerdo?

Con eso desapareció, dejando a los dos chicos y al bebé solos una vez más. Tan pronto como estuvo fuera de la habitación, Kurt se giró hacia Blaine, situándose en el sofá para que él y Jace pudieran mirarlo.

\- Sabes… esto va a sonar estúpido, pero estoy realmente sorprendido de que tu padre hable conmigo. Siempre pensé que me odiaba.

\- Sí, lo sé. Yo pensé lo mismo. Creo que me equivoqué. Por lo general me equivoco con él – dijo en voz baja mirando hacia el pasillo donde podía oír a su padre hablando por teléfono en otro lugar en el primer piso – Ha estado muy bien con Jace y todo sin embargo. Pensé que estaría enojado por eso también, pero él ha estado muy bien.

\- Tu padre no es tan malo como piensas. Él te ama, sólo le tomó un tiempo para abrirse hacia ti.

\- Si lo sé.

Kurt sonrió comprendiendo, y besó a Jace en la parte superior de la cabeza.

\- Realmente extrañé esto.

\- Él te ha extrañado también. Tú… no has respondido tu Skype en los últimos días. Me pareció que algo andaba mal… eso o que estabas enojado conmigo. Lo cual entiendo, por cierto. Yo estuve siendo un idiota. Yo sólo…

\- Estaba enojado contigo – susurró el chico mayor, sus ojos se movieron rápidamente hacia Blaine antes de volver a mirar a su hijo – Estaba molesto contigo porque estabas enojado conmigo por algo que no podía controlar. Quiero decir, sí, Adam no debería habernos interrumpido esa noche, pero yo ni siquiera sabía que iba a ir. Rachel lo dejó entrar cuando salía para el trabajo y lo siguiente que supe es que él estaba caminando en mi habitación. Nunca esperé que hiciera eso ni se me ocurrió querer que lo haga. No quería que conociera a Jace de esa forma.

Pensar en Adam conociendo a Jace hizo que el corazón de Blaine se detuviera. Se hundió más en el sillón y recogió sus pies, no se trataba de mirar hacia su ex y que viera la mirada triste que estaba obligada a estar allí. _Porque él ha seguido adelante y tú no_ , pensó.

\- ¿Blaine?

\- ¿Sí?

\- Adam y yo nos separamos.

\- ¿Qué?… espera… ¿Qué?

Kurt se mordió los labios, sus ojos azules se cerraron por un momento – Él era agradable, lo era en realidad. Es sólo que… no funcionó. No estaba listo para un compromiso serio en ese momento, no con Jace y todo. No podía desarrollar una relación o sentimientos por otra persona cuando no sé lo que quiero en la vida en este momento de todos modos.

\- ¿Y eso que significa? – preguntó con cautela. Entrecerró los ojos y miró a su ex con curiosidad, con el corazón acelerado en su pecho mientras éste abrió los ojos y dejó caer la mirada helada hacia él.

\- Significa que es difícil seguir adelante cuando estás todavía dolorosamente enamorado de alguien más.

* * *

.

.

 _¿Cuál creen que sea la reacción de Blaine ante lo que Kurt le ha revelado?_


	14. Cap 14: Abriendo el Corazón

**_* Soledad Rodriguez_** Finalmente Kurt se dio cuenta y decidió poner todo en orden.

 ** _* Yamii Leguizamon_** Hoy sabrás lo que va a suceder.

 ** _* Veronica Rucci_** ¡Gracias! Hubieron muchas emociones y aun faltan más.

Ahora Kurt está cerca y podrán ir arreglando las cosas.

 ** _* Berenice Castellanos_** De nada. Gracias por el apoyo ;) La respuesta a tu interrogante la conocerás hoy.

 ** _* Georgi G_** Jajajaja, adiós Adam, adiós.

 ** _* Miri Castaño Carrasquer_** Hoy sabrás la respuesta ;)

 _ *** Olga Moreno** _ Algo menos de lo que preocuparse. Todavía tienen un largo camino que recorrer y las cosas no serán tan fáciles.

 ** _* Natalia Riquelme Alvear_** Aquí estoy con capítulo doble C:

 ** _* Camila Yupanqui_ ** Dos capítulos vienen a continuación =)

 ** _* AdrianaBotero2_** Las cosas empiezan a tomar forma. Jace es el pegamento que empieza a unirlos =)

Tienen cosas todavía que decirse y no se guardarán nada

 ** _* jeny_** Finalmente tomó la decisión correcta.

 ** _* yio313_** Kurt ha abierto los ojos y finalmente decidió hacerle caso a su corazón.

La respuesta a tus interrogantes en este capítulo.

Saludos desde Ecuador.

 ** _* hummelandersonsmythe_** Así es, Kurt ya dio un paso, uno de los más importantes, pero todavía tienen que volver a aprender a caminar juntos.

 ** _* FerCrissColfer_** ¡Hola! De nada. Me alegra que te haya gustado tanto el capítulo.

Así es, Kurt lo sigue amando y ya no puede ocultarlo.

Blaine ha pasado por mucho y algo de apoyo de la persona que ama le va a hacer bien.

 ** _* haydeeeliana_** Me alegra que te haya gustado. Hoy les traigo mucho más =)

 ** _* AngelitaPinilla_** Jajajaja bye bye.

Kurt lo ama y finalmente decidió hacer caso a lo que siente.

 ** _* DCrissVM_** Aquí les traigo actualización doble ;)

 ** _* AngimarGraterolRomer_** Kurt decidió escuchar a su corazón C:

Blaine no la ha tenido nada fácil y todo eso le está afectando mucho.

Los dos tienen todavía cosas por solucionar, pero ya están en camino.

* * *

 ** _Un capítulo bastante largo en el que una_ _carga de emociones estará presente..._**

 ** _Sin más que acotar, aquí la actualización._**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 14**

 **"Abriendo el Corazón"**

* * *

.

Y allí estaba…

Así, el aliento de Blaine resopló fuera de su pecho como un globo que acababa de estallar. Cada pequeña parte de él se desinfló con alivio y miedo, y su boca se abrió por una fracción de segundo, cerrándose cuando notó las lágrimas que brillaban en los ojos de Kurt.

\- No entiendo.

El castaño miró hacia el techo, intentando con todas sus fuerzas no romperse. Una de sus manos se cerró alrededor de Jace, sosteniéndolo cerca mientras con la otra le acariciaba el cabello fino. Un ruido agudo escapó de sus labios y sacudió la cabeza, parpadeando rápidamente a medida que trataba de ocultar algunas lágrimas.

\- Seguí diciéndome que tenía que superarte, que me lastimaste demasiado y que merecía algo mejor. Pero Dios, Blaine, pasé muchas noches llorando por ti y sobre lo que pasó entre nosotros, y cuando pensé que finalmente estaba avanzando, me di cuenta que no lo había hecho, no realmente.

Llevé a Adam conmigo a la boda porque creí que si estaba a mi lado yo sería capaz de permanecer lejos de ti, pero entonces no te presentaste y estuve todo el tiempo en Lima preguntándome por ti, dónde estabas y todo eso.

Incluso pensé en venir a verte, pero luego decidí no hacerlo porque ¿quién visita a su ex novio infiel? No pude. Así que me fui de nuevo a New York con Adam y traté de seguir adelante. Realmente lo intenté y no funcionó.

Luego me enteré de que tuviste un bebé y lo vi y a ti y supe que nunca sería capaz de seguir adelante porque los amo a los dos demasiado. Me lastimaste tanto y quise odiarte, pero después de que volviste y me dijiste todo, me di cuenta de que mientras estaba enojado contigo por lo que hiciste, estaba enojado conmigo por lo que no hice.

\- Kurt…

\- No te traté bien. No como se suponía que debía, no como lo prometí. Yo sólo… Me metí tanto en todo lo de New York y no dividí mi tiempo correctamente. Pasé más tiempo haciendo cosas allí cuando debería haberme asegurado de que estabas bien.

\- No, eso no era su trabajo.

\- Sí lo era. Te prometí que hablaríamos y no seguí cumpliendo con eso. Los buenos novios se aseguran de que sus seres queridos están bien y se mantienen en contacto cuando están separados. En cambio, me distraje del camino y te ignoré cuando más me necesitabas, y lo siento.

Blaine sacudió la cabeza con incredulidad, sorprendido por la disculpa, pero también sintiéndose completamente indigno de ella. No se sentía bien para él dejar que Kurt se sentase allí y se disculpase por cosas después de las últimas semanas y cómo él lo trató por Skype la otra noche.

Claro, hace unos meses atrás estaba herido profundamente por todo el calvario del engaño, al ver a su ex tener citas con alguien más, y así sucesivamente. Pero ahora, a sabiendas de que el castaño estaba allí y abriendo su alma para él, se sentía horrible.

\- Kurt…

\- Te amo, ¿sabes? De verdad. Te he amado desde el día en que nos conocimos y te amaba a pesar de que rompiste mi corazón. Los amo a ti y a Jace, y aunque sé que he roto tu corazón también, espero que a lo mejor todavía…

\- Siempre te amaré – interrumpió, secándose las lágrimas de los ojos a medida que rodaban por su rostro. El castaño lo miraba con una expresión tan abierta, los ojos muy amplios y llorosos, su amor así como su arrepentimiento escritos en toda su expresión.

Siento haberte hecho daño. No creo que pueda expresar lo mucho que lamento lo que hice.

\- Me lo has dicho antes y te perdone. Yo… también lo siento. Porque no te traté bien y porque también te herí.

La disculpa fue demasiado. Esas palabras viniendo de la boca de del ojiazul hicieron que todo dentro de él doliera, sin embargo todo lo que quería hacer era estar más cerca de Kurt, lo suficientemente cerca como para hacerle saber que estaba bien, que aceptaba su disculpa y no quería nada más que ellos dos fuesen amigos o incluso más otra vez.

Conteniendo las lágrimas el moreno se empujó hacia delante y se levantó de la silla, tambaleándose hacia el lado del castaño mientras se subía al sofá y suavemente, con cuidado de la posición de Jace en los brazos de su padre, lo envolvió.

Ambos chicos se aferraron el uno al otro, el de ojos claros con un brazo envuelto alrededor de su ex mientras que con el otro sostenía a Jace, y el moreno con los brazos firmemente enroscados alrededor de la espalda del padre de su hijo – Lo siento mucho.

\- Lo sé. Yo también lo siento. Lo siento.

Ambos balbuceaban disculpas el uno al otro, meses de dolor y angustia que brotaba de sus almas mientras se sostenían entre sí, y no fue hasta que Jace gritó que se detuvieron y se alejaron.

Kurt sonrió, con la cara húmeda y los ojos brillantes a la vez que miraba hacia abajo a su copia al carbón. El niño se retorcía con tristeza en sus brazos y el ojimiel inmediatamente comenzó a cantarle, haciéndolo callar al instante.

\- ¿Cómo haces eso?

\- Hemos estado probando un poco con diferentes canciones para ver cuáles hacen al señor Jay-Jay feliz. Tú debes cantarle también. Amará tu voz. Yo lo hago.

El chico se sonrojó y sollozó, limpiándose la cara con la manga de la camisa. Lentamente maniobró a Jace en sus brazos para que el pequeño estuviera recostado sobre sus muslos, y una vez que estaba mirando hacia él, le hizo cosquillas en la barbilla, arrullándolo. – Dios, te he extrañado tanto.

\- Puedes conciliarte. Estarás en casa durante unas semanas, ¿cierto? Puedes quedarte aquí o llevarlo por unas pocas noches para que se quede en casa de tu padre si quieres, y te puedo decir todo lo que necesitas saber acerca de…

Antes de que Blaine pudiera terminar la frase, una boca se presionó contra la suya, silenciándolo efectivamente de más discusión. Con ojos desorbitados se quedó mirando hacia el frente a Kurt, una sacudida eléctrica registrándose a través de todo su cuerpo cuando su ex elevó una mano para acunar el costado de su cara.

Sólo la sensación de los labios del castaño contra los suyos lo hizo sentir mucho mejor. Era como si estuviera siendo recibido de nuevo en una habitación entera de calidez, como si alguien estuviese quitando las nubes oscuras y ahora pudiera ver el sol.

Cerrando los ojos, se apoyó en el beso y elevó su mano hasta rizar sus dedos alrededor de la muñeca de Kurt. Durante varios segundos los labios de éste se movieron contra los suyos y luego se fueron, dejando una sensación de hormigueo al separarse.

\- Espero que no te importe que lo hiciera Yo sólo… te extrañé. Extrañé esto.

\- Lo extrañé también – dijo sin aliento, parpadeando con sus ojos bien abiertos para encontrar a su ex mirándolo. Los dos se vieron durante unos minutos, sonriendo perezosamente el uno al otro hasta que Jace decidió darse a conocer con otro grito.

\- Oh, chico, lo siento. ¿No están tus papás prestándote suficiente atención? – Sonriendo el moreno se agachó y le besó el brazo, luego se inclinó para susurrarle al castaño "Sacó eso de ti".

\- ¿Qué sacó de mí?

\- Gritar cuando no te prestan atención.

\- ¡Yo no grito!

\- Sí, yo y un montón de otras personas nos permitiríamos discrepar – se rió, quitándose del camino cuando el castaño se volvió hacia él – No golpees delante del bebé. Eso le enseñará cosas malas.

\- Cállate.

\- Decir que me calle también es una cosa mala. Es muy grosero. Honestamente, deberías…

Una tos detrás de ellos rompió el momento y Blaine se dio la vuelta, los ojos como platos cuando vio a su padre de pie en la puerta.

El mayor de los Anderson parecía muy divertido ante la visión delante de él, y cuando se percató del enrojecimiento de las mejillas de los dos chicos, sonrió.

\- Tu mamá está en camino. Salió temprano. Sólo pensé en hacerte saber que ella estará aquí pronto para que puedas averiguar lo que quieres darle de comer a Jace. Le puedo hacer una botella si deseas. Él no ha comido en mucho tiempo.

Todavía avergonzado bajó la cabeza, pero asintió de todos modos.

Riéndose, su padre salió de la habitación y Kurt negó con la cabeza, llegando a tener una de las manos de Blaine entre la suya.

\- Parecía como si estuviera esperando algo.

\- Creo que se sorprendió al vernos sentados juntos.

\- Estoy un poco sorprendido de que estamos sentados juntos también, pero estoy feliz de que lo estemos. Realmente extrañé esto. – Apretó la mano del ojimiel con fuerza y luego recorrió el pulgar contra la suave piel de la muñeca de éste – Siento que he extrañado mucho esto.

\- Vas a ponerte al día. Te voy a mostrar lo que necesites.

\- ¿Incluso cuando se trate de aprender las canciones de cuna favoritas de Jace?

\- Sobre todo cuando se trate de aprender las canciones de cuna favoritas de Jace.

 **::::::::::**

Después del beso inesperado, Kurt y Blaine se sentaron juntos en el sofá, arrullando a su hijo y cantándole cada vez que se ponía de mal humor por tener hambre. Sólo le tomó a Nicholas unos minutos preparar la botella, así que una vez hecho esto, llevó el fresco y caliente biberón de fórmula a Kurt y luego fue a esperar a su esposa, dejando a la pequeña familia sola.

El ojiazul pasó el tiempo de alimentación de Jace en un estado de temor, la última vez que tuvo la oportunidad de darle de comer a su hijo fue cuando estaba un poco más pequeño y desde entonces, había crecido ridículamente. Él era más largo, un poco más pesado y lucía mucho más como un Hummel de lo que nunca lo había hecho antes.

Su pelo rubio había crecido bastante, ahora era más oscuro asemejándose hacia el marrón, y sus ojos azules eran oscuros como un cielo tormentoso, simplemente hermoso. Mirarlo le produjo un oleaje de orgullo en su corazón y no podía dejar de admirar lo mucho que adoraba a ese niño… su hijo.

Jace era un gran comedor también. Succionaba su botella en silencio, con los ojos bien abiertos mientras miraba a su padre con curiosidad, probablemente preguntándose por qué el chico que solía oír a través de una conexión granulada de computadora de repente estaba mucho más claro y ahora lo sostenía.

Probablemente es como: ¿quién eres? El castaño le balbuceaba a su bebé mientras le daba de comer, acunándolo cerca a la vez que Blaine se sentó a su lado en silencio mirando.

El ojimiel permanecía en un silencio muerto, más tranquilo de lo que había estado desde que llegó Kurt, y si bien podría haber sido porque se encontraba cansado (se veía completamente aniquilado), también parecía estar algo tambaleante en el borde.

Algo extraño. Algo que Kurt no podía descifrar.

\- ¿Estás bien?

Los ojos del chico se dispararon, ampliándose por un segundo mientras se posaba en los de su ex antes de volver a mirar al bebé. – Estoy bien. Soñoliento en su mayoría, pero estoy bien.

\- Sólo me aseguraba. – Manteniendo su mirada en el de cabello rizado, continuó alimentando al pequeño y haciéndolo eructar, intrigado con el por qué su ex lucía tan lejano después de que había estado tan cerca momentos antes. Era como si Blaine fuese un globo que se movía en el cielo, a segundos de distancia de estar atado en su puesto y flotando.

Dios, de lo que el ojiazul podía ver, era como si el moreno estuviese luchando con algo y él no podía poner un dedo en la llaga. ¿Fue el beso? ¿Qué fue? Frunciendo el ceño le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda a su hijo hasta que eructó, y una vez que Jace se acurrucó contra su pecho, cerró los ojos permitiendo que sus pensamientos siguiesen corriendo con lo que podría estar mal con su ex.

 **:::::::::**

Los palillos sonaban, los utensilios raspando en los platos, y la masticación blanda eran los únicos ruidos que llenaban el comedor donde la familia Anderson y Kurt se sentaron a cenar. Jace estaba descansando en el hombro de Hummel mientras que éste comía con una mano, y aunque era un poco difícil hacerlo de esa manera, no dejaría a su bebé de lado para nada.

En el otro lado de la mesa se sentó Blaine, apenas comía su sushi mientras empujaba cada pieza de atún crudo con arroz a un lado y en una porción de wasabi. Apenas había tocado su plato desde que se sentaron, y la acción preocupada a Kurt, aunque todavía no decía nada.

Incluso el contenedor de takoyaki permaneció abierto y enfriándose, lo que hizo voltear su estómago con ansiedad porque sabía lo mucho que el ojimiel los amaba.

\- Blaine… – Habló, sólo para ser interrumpido por la voz de la señora Anderson, quien comenzó a hablar con su hijo al mismo tiempo que él lo hizo.

\- Cariño, ¿tomaste tu medicamento hoy?

Un tenedor cayó a la mesa y el castaño levantó la mirada, con los ojos desorbitados por la sorpresa mientras miraba al otro lado de la mesa y encontró a su antiguo amante parpadeando con horror a su madre.

Incluso con algo de su visión bloqueada por la diminuta cabeza de su bebé, Kurt podía ver la ira creciendo y el miedo abrumador escrito en el rostro del moreno, como si el que él descubriera que estaba tomando algún tipo de medicación era lo peor que le había pasado.

\- Cariño…

\- Sí, siempre lo hago – fue todo lo que el de cabello rizado pudo musitar antes de negar con la cabeza con fuerza y empujar su silla para ponerse de pie. Sus manos hicieron movimientos rápidos para recoger su plato apenas ingerido para ponerlo lejos. Antes de que Nicholas y Marisol fuesen capaces de impedir que saliera, Blaine los apartó, las mejillas enrojecidas por la vergüenza mientras desaparecía dentro de la cocina.

\- ¡Marisol! – exclamó el Sr. Anderson.

\- Sabes que tiene que tomar sus píldoras. Ha estado actuando tan fuera de sí hoy. Pensé que olvidó tomarlas.

\- Bueno, tal vez no quería que Kurt supiera.

En la mención de su nombre, todas las miradas cayeron sobre el chico de ojos azules, y éste los miró tan firme como pudo, su mente vagando con la idea de que su ex estaba tomando algo que no quería que él supiera lo que fuera. No sabía, pero Dios, quería hacerlo.

\- Kurt – comenzó Nicholas, deteniéndose un segundo para mirar a la puerta y ver si su hijo había vuelto, pero no lo hizo. – Blaine no te dijo acerca de su medicación, ¿cierto?

\- Él nunca dijo nada acerca de tener que tomar cualquier tipo de pastillas.

Marisol asintió con tristeza, por lo que gentilmente dejó sus palillos en el plato antes de pasar una mano por su espeso cabello negro. – Él está probablemente avergonzado, aunque no debe estarlo. A veces las cosas se vuelven demasiado complicadas y se necesita un poco de ayuda. Lo sabe.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? – La sensación helada de angustia paralizante se astilló por su columna vertebral y apretó a Jace un poco más.

Sintió los ojos de los Anderson sobre él y al instante supo que lo que iba a escuchar no sería una buena noticia, no con lo silencioso que todo se volvió.

\- ¿Él está bien?

\- Va a estarlo. Está tomando antidepresivos en este momento. Verás, las últimas semanas han sido muy duras con él, y debes saber que debido a eso puede estar actuando de manera diferente a tu alrededor.

Nicholas y yo hemos estado muy preocupados por él. Hace unas semanas se dirigió a nuestro dormitorio con Jace y siguió diciendo que no podía hacerlo más. Estaba tan molesto esa noche. No estoy segura de lo que desencadenó o si era sólo un montón de cosas que se acumularon y finalmente explotaron en su interior, pero no fue agradable. Estábamos tan asustados por él.

 _¡Oh Dios_! Kurt tragó con dificultad, y para calmar el dolor en su estómago se distrajo a sí mismo rozando su mano en la espalda de su hijo, acariciando la nariz en el cabello suave de éste.

Pensando en días atrás, estaba seguro de que sabía cuál era la noche de la que Marisol hablaba. Probablemente fue la noche que él y Blaine argumentaron sobre que Jace fuera a New York.

Esa noche Blaine dijo esas mismas palabras "No puedo hacer esto", y en ese momento no lo entendió realmente. Pero ahora tenía miedo de averiguarlo.

Suspirando, se levantó de la mesa y pasó cuidadosamente el bebé a su abuelo. – Creo que debo tener una charla con él.

Antes de que ninguno de los Anderson pudiera responder, salió de la habitación y fue a la cocina, triste de encontrar el área vacía. Un rápido vistazo por la ventana de la cocina arrojó los mismos resultados, por lo que recorrió toda la planta baja y luego subió las escaleras, haciendo una pausa cuando notó un brillo suave debajo de la puerta del dormitorio de su ex.

\- ¿Blaine? ¿Puedo entrar? – preguntó mientras daba tres golpes suaves en la madera oscura. Del otro lado podía oír la respiración trabajosa y pensó en abrir la puerta y entrar de todos modos. Sin embargo, la puerta se abrió por sí sola, revelando un demacrado Blaine, con los ojos enrojecidos y la piel sonrojada. Parecía avergonzado – ¿Podemos…?

\- No hay nada de qué hablar.

\- Blaine…

\- ¡Te dije que no hay nada de qué hablar! – gritó, cruzando a través de la habitación para agarrar el frasco de píldoras asentado en su cómoda. Lo sostuvo en sus manos con fuerza, los nudillos estaban blancos contra el recipiente de color naranja brillante mientras lo sostenía, el aliento de Kurt tartamudeó en su pecho.

\- ¿Son aquellas para tu depresión?

\- No estoy… ¡Ni siquiera funcionan! – lanzó el envase a través del dormitorio y se estrelló contra la puerta, cayendo al suelo y afortunadamente no reventó como el ojiazul temió que lo haría. Una vez que el objeto infractor estuvo fuera de sus manos, él cayó al suelo, recogiéndose en una bola – No sé lo que me pasa. Esas píldoras no están funcionando y me siento como una mierda. Ni siquiera sé…

Kurt cogió el frasco y se dirigió hacia su ex, poniéndose de rodillas frente a él mientras esperaba que lo mirara. Le tomó unos minutos responder, pero el moreno finalmente levantó la cabeza, sus ojos estaban llorosos y denotaban malestar cuando se dio cuenta de la mirada comprensiva del castaño.

\- No sé lo que está mal.

\- Estás recibiendo ayuda sin embargo. Eso es lo que importa, ¿no? Podrías no sentir que las píldoras estén ayudando en este momento, pero estás tomándolas recién, se necesita algún tiempo. – Dejó el frasco en el suelo y se deslizó cerca de Blaine, poniendo una mano firme en sus brazos temblorosos.

No estoy seguro de por qué tienes miedo de que yo lo sepa, porque no te juzgo. Eres tú quien ha estado tratando con mucho últimamente y ni siquiera me di cuenta.

\- No es tu trabajo cuidar de mí.

\- Pero estamos juntos en esto, tú, Jace y yo. Tenemos que estar bien para cuidar de él y estás herido… y yo he sido una causa de eso.

Blaine sacudió la cabeza con violencia, sus húmedos ojos dorados mirando a Kurt con tristeza – No, no, eso no es cierto. Te hice daño primero. Yo no… tú nunca… fue mi culpa.

\- Podríamos estar hablando de esto todo el día cariño, pero el hecho es que ambos tuvimos problemas con nuestra vieja relación, sin embargo podemos arreglarlo, ya sea como amigos o algún día como algo más.

Sólo no quiero que me ocultes cosas, así como esto. Quiero que estés bien. Cuando estás bien, estoy bien – Las palabras resonaron en los oídos del pelinegro, era como lo que solían decirse el uno al otro cuando eran novios, y eso hizo que se produjera un nuevo lote de lágrimas.

Kurt quedó inmóvil de inmediato, sorprendido de que su ex se fundiera en otro episodio de llanto, y cuando el aliento del otro chico se enganchó con un sollozo roto, lo tomó entre sus brazos y lo sostuvo apretado, murmurando al oído – Está bien. Shh, vas a estar bien. Estoy aquí. Yo te ayudaré. Vamos a salir de esto. Vamos a superarlo.

Sólo podía esperar que lo que decía el chico de ojos azules fuese cierto.

* * *

 _._

 _._

 ** _En lo personal, creo que una plática como la que tuvieron Kurt y Blaine debió suceder en Glee, así como cuando Blaine le dijo en capítulos pasados la forma en la que se sentía cuando se vio dejado a un lado. ¿Ustedes qué piensan?_**

 ** _._**

 ** _Como siempre, me hace feliz que estén tan involucradas/os en la historia. Gracias por seguir comentando y apoyando. ¡Son mi motivación!_ _Y por eso hoy les traigo actualización doble ;)_**


	15. Cap 15: Incertidumbre

**_Para quienes preguntaban si Cooper iba a ser parte de la historia en algún momento, aquí hace su aparición._**

 ** _Gracias a quienes ya están comentando, aquí la siguiente actualización._**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 15**

 **"Incertidumbre"**

* * *

.

Pocos días pasaron después del desastre de Blaine. Kurt todavía iba, de vez en cuando pasaba la noche donde los Anderson para poder estar más tiempo al lado de Jace. Iba a estar allí durante todo el verano y Santana se había hecho cargo de su parte de la renta ya que él no estaría allí para ayudar a Rachel, y ella tenía el dinero para hacerlo, sobre todo porque no había pagado ni un centavo desde que puso un pie en el loft unos meses atrás. Así que, ya que él no tenía que preocuparse por el alquiler o cualquier cosa, fue directamente a casa a pasar el verano con su familia, lo que definitivamente incluía a Blaine y a Jace.

Estar de vuelta en Lima era diferente, sobre todo porque no estaban las muy concurridas calles de New York, pero era bueno estar en casa y ver a su padre.

Y para llegar a pasar más tiempo con Jace obviamente, porque eso era muy importante también.

Cuatro días después de que el ojiazul se presentó en la casa, Cooper apareció.

Como un torbellino, el mayor de los hermanos Anderson llegó a Lima como un hombre con una misión, listo para conocer a su sobrino y pasar tiempo con él.

A diferencia del castaño y algunos de los otros que estaban cerca cuando Blaine fue dado de alta del hospital, Coop no fue capaz de volver a casa inmediatamente después del nacimiento de Jace como él quería.

En ese momento estaba ocupado grabando otro comercial y no podía tomarse el tiempo para volar de regreso a Ohio. Pero ahora que la filmación había terminado, estaba de vuelta por unas pocas semanas de vacaciones y estaba allí para pasar el rato con su familia.

\- ¡Blainey!

\- Coop, cállate. Jace está dormido.

El hombre sonrió y entró en la habitación, su sonrisa rebosante se volvió más amplia cuando vio a su hermano menor y al bebé ubicado en sus brazos. Nunca, ni en un millón de años esperó que su hermano se convirtiera en un padre adolescente, pero ahí estaba sosteniendo a su hijo en sus brazos como un paquete frágil.

\- ¿Carga valiosa?

\- La mayor – hizo una pausa – ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cuándo llegaste?

Cooper se acercó a los dos y abrazó con cuidado al joven, sonriendo al bebé dormido en sus brazos – Acabo de llegar de hecho. Papá me recogió.

¡Dios, Blaine, mírate! ¡Eres todo un padre adolescente y esas cosas! – Maniobró alrededor de su hermano para tener una mejor visión del bebé – ¡Y mierda santa, mira a este chico! No se parece en nada a ti, gracias a Dios.

\- Cállate.

\- Así que, ¿puedo sostenerlo?

\- Está dormido, Coop.

\- ¿Y? Entonces él puede dormir sobre mí. ¿Por favor? – bateó sus pestañas dramáticamente y Blaine rodó los ojos, moviendo a Jace con facilidad antes de colocarlo en su cama. Detrás de él, Cooper arrulló a su sobrino, riendo cuando la frente del bebé se arrugó por la voz extraña que estaba interrumpiendo su sueño.

\- ¡Vas a despertarlo! ¡Acabo de hacerlo dormir!

\- Bueno, él tiene que conocer a su tío. Ahora… ¿quién es un lindo bebé? ¡Tú lo eres! ¿Quién debe estar en comerciales para alimentos de bebés? ¡Jace debe! – Por un segundo, el hombre se quedó en silencio, luego se giró para mirar a su hermano – ¿Qué los hizo a ustedes dos ponerle Jace? No creo jamás haberte oído mencionar el nombre.

\- Kurt y yo solíamos ver maratones de _Teen Mom 2_ en el pasado. Jace era el nombre de uno de los niños de allí y nos gustaba. Kurt tenía todos y cada uno de los nombres de los bebés en su lista y fue por el que nos decidimos.

\- ¡Ahh! Un nombre inspirado por un reality de televisión de mala calidad. Suena como que van a pasar un infierno de tiempo explicándole eso cuando pregunte.

Riéndose, se sentó en la cama junto a su hermano menor ahí tendido, ajustando el bebé en sus brazos para que pudiera mirarlos a los dos simultáneamente – Es un nombre bonito, aunque hubiera sido mejor si le hubiesen puesto uno impresionante, algo como Cooper o así, en honor a tu increíble hermano, pero da igual – Junto a él, el moreno rodó los ojos una vez más y el mayor sonrió. – No puedo creer que lo tuvieras. Eso es una locura.

\- Dímelo a mí. Nunca lo hubiera creído si no lo hubiese vivido.

\- ¿Cómo fue? Ya sabes, dar a luz y todo eso. ¿Fue como es en el cine?

\- No es tan dramático. Doloroso como el infierno obviamente – rodó sobre su espalda y se estiró, metiendo los brazos detrás de la cabeza – Mamá fue una gran ayuda sin embargo. No creo que lo hubiera hecho si no hubiese estado allí.

\- No, habrías estado bien. Eres fuerte. – Se distrajo, permitiendo que el silencio y gemidos soñolientos suaves de Jace llenaran la habitación. Varios minutos pasaron antes de volver a hablar. – ¿Sabes? No puedo creer que no lo dijeras a nadie sobre el embarazo. Al igual que pasaste por todo el asunto y nadie sabía. Eso es como en ese programa televisivo en el que la persona no sabía que estaba embarazada. Salvo que tú lo hacías.

\- Oh Dios mío.

\- No. ¿Puedes imaginarlo? Nadie sabía del bebé, excepto tú, pero podríamos mentir acerca de eso. Podrías estar en ese programa y yo podría interpretarme a mí mismo y cambiar la historia un poco, algo así como que volviera a casa de Los Ángeles y entraba cuando estabas en labor de parto y volverme loco o algo y entonces…

\- ¡No Coop! ¡Dios no! – Mortificado por la idea de que su historia esté en la televisión (fabricada o no), se sentó mirando a su hermano con una mezcla de repugnancia y horror escrita en su rostro. – Ya es bastante malo que haya sucedido en absoluto. Lo último que tengo que hacer es un programa de televisión sobre el tema.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Fue lo suficientemente malo que sucediera? ¿Acaso no quieres…

\- ¡NO! – Presa del pánico, Blaine negó con la cabeza y luego bajó la voz tan pronto como pudo cuando se dio cuenta de que asustó a Jace un poco con su arrebato – No, yo sólo… Jace es mi vida, Coop. Nunca voy a lamentar tenerlo, en absoluto. Yo sólo… lamento lo que hice y cómo lo hice. La gente merecía saber de él antes de que naciera.

Les mentí a todos para salvarme a mí mismo, y todo lo que hice fue herir a todo el mundo – luego en voz baja, añadió – Eso es todo lo que hago.

\- Blaine…

\- Pero no me arrepiento de Jace. Nunca me arrepiento de haberlo tenido y de conservarlo. Soy su padre y lo amo más que a nada en este mundo.

Cooper asintió, añadiendo rápidamente algo para que la conversación fuera un poco más ligera ahora que una sombra oscura parecía haberse apoderado de toda presencia de Blaine. – ¿Aún más que a las pajaritas?

\- Especialmente más que a las pajaritas.

En ese momento los hermanos callaron, demasiado cautivados observando al pequeño dormir en los brazos de su tío. Una vez más, el mayor comentó lo extraño que era tener un bebé en la familia, y cuanto más hablaba, más tranquilo el moreno se sentía de tener a su hermano mayor de vuelta otra vez.

Bostezando, el menor de los Anderson se acercó más a Coop y a su hijo y cerró los ojos. El cansancio ganando después de varias horas de estar ocupado con el bebé.

Todavía estaba profundamente dormido cuando Kurt llegó una hora más tarde, sorprendió al ver a Cooper Anderson sentado en la cama con Blaine durmiendo en su muslo y Jace clavado contra su pecho.

\- ¿Él está bien?

\- No lo sé. Espero que lo esté. ¿Me he perdido algo?

Kurt se encogió de hombros – Tu mamá dijo que está tomando antidepresivos. Se supone que debe ver a un terapeuta pronto. No estoy seguro de si está deprimido a causa de las cosas anteriores o si es la depresión postparto, pero lo que sí sé es que voy a estar ahí para él. Odio verlo así.

\- No vas a llevártelo, ¿o sí?

Los ojos de Kurt se estrecharon. – ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- Mierda, eso salió mal. No quería decir eso para ser grosero ni nada, yo sólo… ¿Cuáles son tus planes después de que termine el verano?

\- No veo cómo eso importe.

\- Está bien. Lo que quiero decir es… ¿dónde van a estar Blaine y tú después de esto? Está luchando en este momento, sobre todo si está tomando medicinas pare eso. Él todavía te ama también, así mucho. Creo que tener a Jace hizo más difícil para él superarte.

Así que, ¿qué es lo que vas a hacer con él cuando saltes de nuevo en ese avión y vuelvas a New York? ¿Dónde deja eso a él y a Jace?

\- Él va a ir a New York conmigo. Siempre dijo que quería ir a NYADA.

\- ¿Realmente? Porque papá me dijo que Blaine no ha dicho una palabra sobre lo que está haciendo para la universidad y ni él ni mi madre han visto uno carta de aceptación por correo a pesar de que están seguros de que envió aplicaciones. ¿Sabes lo que él ha planeado o sólo estás esperando?

Los ojos parpadeantes de Kurt se posaron sobre Blaine, y frunció el ceño. A decir verdad, no tenía ni idea de cuáles eran los planes universitarios del chico, si es que aún tenía alguno después del nacimiento de Jace sin embargo.

En los últimos días pasó la mayor parte de su tiempo libre con Jace y hablando con el moreno sobre todas las cosas relacionadas con el bebé.

Ni una sola vez incluso hablaron sobre sus planes durante el verano o lo que pensaba hacer una vez que se incorpore. La graduación estaba a sólo una semana y media de distancia, y mientras que muchos de los otros chicos sabían a qué universidades irían, el ojimiel no había pronunciado ni una palabra sobre sus proyectos en absoluto… y ahora Kurt estaba preocupado.

¿Qué tal si Blaine dejó todos sus planes a un lado por su hijo? ¿Y si no estaba pensando en ir a la universidad de todos modos? ¿Y si no iba a New York como alguna vez hablaron?

Claro, sus discusiones acerca de la convivencia en la Gran Manzana se produjeron cuando aún estaban juntos como pareja, pero ahora que tenían a Jace, Kurt quería que esas conversaciones se convirtiesen en algo real. Quería a Blaine y a su hijo con él en la ciudad. No quería subir a un avión solo y volver por sí mismo, no sin las dos personas que más amaba.

Con el ceño fruncido, cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y sacudió la cabeza hacia atrás y hacia adelante, su mente luchando para llegar a un acuerdo con lo que acaba de aprender.

\- Pensaba que él… él nunca dijo…

\- Entonces tal vez ustedes dos deberían hablar de ello – Cooper se deslizó de la forma ceñida de su hermano y se puso de pie, ajustando sus brazos cansados para mover a su sobrino en una mejor posición.

Por un segundo miró con nostalgia al bebé y luego se le pasó a su padre, ofreciéndoselo al ex de su hermano una sonrisa suave – Sólo… cuida de ellos, ¿de acuerdo? Blaine te ama y ha cometido errores, es un Anderson, cometemos un montón de ellos, pero con el tiempo aprendemos. Está arrepentido de lo que hizo y creo que ese es su problema.

Sigue castigándose a sí mismo por eso, y tiene que parar. Tenemos que encontrar la forma de ayudarle a seguir adelante.

\- Lo sé.

Sin otras palabras, Cooper salió de la habitación, dejando a Kurt y sus amados dormidos en el dormitorio cálido. En sus brazos, Jace resopló contra su pecho y suspiró feliz de ser sostenido, y éste le besó la parte superior de la cabeza, sus ojos ardiendo mientras observaba a su ex dormir en la cama.

No tenía idea de lo que iba a hacer a continuación, pero tenía que averiguar qué pasó con las cartas de la universidad del moreno.

Necesitaba saber si planeaba ir a la escuela o quedarse en casa, y mientras pensaba que no le gustaría la respuesta que más tarde conseguiría, tenía que intentarlo. Él sólo tenía que hacerlo.

 **::::::::::**

Conforme el tiempo de la graduación se acercaba a finales de mayo, Blaine estaba listo para simplemente salir huyendo de McKinley. Las burlas y comentarios que estaba recibiendo acerca de ser un padre adolescente estaban afectándolo, y a veces lo único que quería hacer era quedarse en casa y dormir todo el día. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de por qué incluso tenía que ir a la escuela durante esas últimas semanas.

No había clubes a los cuales ir porque todos habían sido disueltos debido a la falta de interés, y mientras él era capaz de pasar el rato con algunos de sus amigos de Glee, simplemente no era lo mismo. Nada se sentía bien nunca más, sobre todo porque el cuerpo estudiantil comenzó a tratarlo de manera diferente.

Dios, había días en que caminaba en la escuela y de inmediato era asaltado con duras palabras acerca de su hijo bastardo, o cosas por el estilo.

Y esas palabras dolían, porque Jace nunca le hizo nada a nadie. Nació, eso fue todo. No tuvo una opción, fue traído al mundo por un adolescente asustado y emocionalmente inmaduro, y no fue culpa suya que sus padres no estuviesen juntos.

Eso era con lo que él trataba y no podía manejar escuchar a la gente llamar a su hijo por nombres horribles. Que lo llamaran a él por toda clase de nombres, sí bien, no importaba… pero que le dijeran a su bebé toda esa clase de insultos, de ningún modo.

Así que cuando llegó el día de la graduación, Blaine estaba listo para salir volando de allí.

Nervioso, rebotaba en el borde de sus pies y miraba alrededor de la sala, observando a varios miembros de su clase, ya que todos estaban en pie en sus birretes y togas rojas. Artie estaba dos personas por delante de él en la fila, con las manos ocupadas tocando un ritmo en las ruedas de su silla.

Tina estaba en el pasillo, charlando con entusiasmo con una chica a la que el moreno no conocía, pero que reconocía de varias de sus clases, y Sam, bueno, él estaba haciendo imitaciones de diversas celebridades y personajes de videojuegos para tratar de calmar los nervios de sus compañeros de clase antes de que salieran e hicieran su caminata para obtener sus diplomas.

\- Así que, ¿estás emocionado? – La voz de Artie sacó a Blaine de sus observaciones y se volteó para hablar con su amigo, sonriendo tímidamente mientras éste le sonreía de vuelta.

\- ¿Si estoy emocionado? Sí, supongo. Estoy listo para acabar con todo esto de una vez.

\- Dímelo a mí. Estoy listo para la universidad. ¡New York, allá voy!

Los ojos de Blaine se agrandaron. No sabía que su amiga iba a New York – ¿Vas a la ciudad? ¿En serio?

\- Sí. Voy a la escuela de cine en el otoño. Estoy tan listo para esto. Va a ser el comienzo de algo nuevo y no puedo esperar a salir de Ohio y tratar de hacerlo allí. Quiero decir, Santana, Rachel y Kurt lo hicieron, ¿por qué no puedo hacerlo yo?

Ante la mención de su ex, una opresión se produjo tras sus ojos. New York es donde el castaño pertenecía, donde prosperaba y donde iría una vez que el verano hubiese terminado.

Una vez más se iría a donde él no podía seguirlo.

Una vez más Kurt lo estaría dejando atrás.


	16. Cap 16: Verdades Ocultas

.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 16**

 **"** **Verdades Ocultas"**

* * *

 _._

 _Como se supone, porque él se merece algo mejor_. Su mente añadió y negó con la cabeza, mirando hacia las cortinas que ocultaban la clase que se graduaba de la vista del público.

Como era de esperar, Artie se dio la vuelta después de unos momentos de silencio y dejó a Blaine a solas con sus pensamientos una vez más. Suspirando, cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y cerró los ojos, deseando que el día pasara a prisa para poder llegar a casa.

Claro, era agradable estar con algunos de sus compañeros de clase antes de graduarse, pero se sentía tan desconectado de la mayoría de ellos, tan desconectado de todo realmente. Fuera de allí, en la audiencia, su familia y amigos lo esperaban a que obtenga su diploma, pero se sentía tan agridulce para él.

A diferencia de muchos de sus compañeros, él no haría nada después de la graduación, excepto tal vez conseguir un trabajo y cuidar de su hijo. No iba a salir del estado, mucho menos de la ciudad para ir a la universidad. Ni siquiera iba a ir a la de la comunidad, sólo se quedaría en casa.

Todos sus planes, todos sus grandes sueños desaparecieron ese día en que le dijeron que estaba embarazado, y Dios, aunque nunca culparía a Jace por tener que dejar de lado el ir a New York, odiaba sentirse atrapado en Lima.

Era un perdedor de Lima.

No se iría como lo había planeado, como él y Kurt planearon. Tenía responsabilidades. Tenía cosas que hacer por su hijo, y no podía pasar por alto eso debido a que había varios sobres grandes con su nombre en ellos a la espera de ser abiertos y pasar al siguiente capítulo de su vida.

Las cosas tenían que esperar, y mientras estaba seguro de que su familia estaría enojada con él por no decirles acerca de no ir a la universidad, aunque no deberían ponerse tan furiosos porque después de todo no sería su primera mentira, sabía que si bien respetaba sus opiniones, sus opciones de vida le correspondían a él y sólo a él, no importa lo mucho que le doliesen.

BLAINE DEVON ANDERSON.

El moreno levantó la vista, sorprendido al darse cuenta de que la línea de los alumnos se había estado moviendo y la graduación había comenzado.

Salió de detrás de la cortina y miró hacia el público, una leve sonrisa apareció cuando vio a sus padres, Cooper, los Hudmels y Kurt, quien estaba rebotando a Jace en sus brazos al ritmo de la música, sentados en la primera fila.

Cuando apareció delante de sus ojos, todos vitoreaban, el castaño gritando más fuerte mientras tomaba uno de los brazos de su bebé para hacer que salude – ¡Yay papá! ¡Yay! ¡Te amo!

Sonriendo, el ojimiel se acercó a su familia y los abrazó, deteniéndose un segundo para besar a Jace en la parte superior de su cabeza antes de correr al escenario y tomar su diploma de manos de la señorita Pillsbury.

Detrás de él, la multitud seguía animando mientras el Director Figgins mencionaba el resto de los nombres de los graduados, y para cuando volvió a la realidad, todo el mundo a su alrededor estaba feliz y lanzando sus birretes al aire.

\- ¿Puedes creer que hayamos terminado? ¡Dios mío, amigo! ¡Este es el mejor día de mi vida! – Sam gritó, envolviéndolo con un solo brazo. Tina y Artie se apresuraron a ellos también y los cuatro ex miembros de New Directions se abrazaron, apretándose entre sí hasta que Tina empezó a llorar por haber terminado sus estudios.

Sam y Artie se burlaban de su amiga por llorar, pero los pensamientos de Blaine estaban en otra parte mientras observaba a Kurt ir caminando hacia él, con Jace cuidadosamente sostenido contra su pecho.

\- ¡Felicidades muchachos! – saludó mientras entraba en su punto de mira. Sam y los demás lo abrazaron, y besaron a Jace antes de salir a buscar a sus propias familias. Una vez que se habían ido, el castaño se acercó y tiró de Blaine en un abrazo, sosteniéndolo apretado antes de dar un paso atrás con una sonrisa tímida. – Estoy tan orgulloso de ti.

En el pasado, esas palabras proviniendo del ojiazul hubieran significado el mundo para él, pero esta vez, apenas provocó una ligera chispa.

Le ofreció su ex una leve sonrisa y luego se giró hacia Jace, tomándolo de los brazos de su otro padre antes de acariciarle el cabello.

\- Gracias. Me alegro que hayas podido venir.

\- No me lo habría perdido.

\- Así que… ¿a dónde fueron mis padres?

\- Tu mamá se fue a hablar con mi papá y Carole. Tu papá está charlando con el padre de Sam, y Cooper… Él está… uh… firmando autógrafos.

\- No estoy sorprendido.

\- Así que – entrelazó sus propios dedos mientras sus ojos se movían por todo el auditorio lleno – ¿Estabas pensando en ir a cenar esta noche con tu familia? ¿O sólo irás a casa?

\- No lo sé todavía. Prefiero ir a casa, pero probablemente querrán salir. ¿Quieres venir?

\- No quiero imponer mi presencia.

\- Por favor. No estarías imponiéndote. Eres familia, ¿sabes?

Kurt se sonrojó – Bueno, si decides ir, entonces voy a acompañarte. Gracias por la invitación.

\- No hay problema.

Mientras los dos se quedaron allí en medio de la bulliciosa multitud, Blaine no pudo evitar preguntarse qué estaba pasando en la cabeza de su ex. Su amigo parecía nervioso, como si estar a su lado fuese incómodo para él. Se sentía como si fueran los mejores amigos tímidos que se encontraban enamorados, pero tenían miedo de decirles a los demás… y él no entendía esa sensación tampoco.

Porque ¿por qué Kurt se sentiría de esa manera por él? Ellos terminaron. No estaban juntos y nunca lo iban a estar, a pesar de ese error del beso que el castaño le dio hace una semana atrás.

Fue cosa del calor del momento y él lo tomó de esa forma, a sabiendas de que no iba a permitirse herirlo nunca más. Kurt necesitaba seguir adelante y se lo iba a decir… después de la cena, por supuesto.

 **::::::::**

Cuanto más Blaine pensaba en ello, más se daba cuenta de que salir a cenar había sido una mala idea desde el primer momento.

Sin embargo, no dijo ni una palabra cuando él y su familia se acomodaron en el auto y se dirigieron a Breadstix. Iban a estar sólo una hora en el restaurante y luego se podría ir a casa y dormir como quería.

Pero por desgracia, otros graduados tuvieron la misma idea, así que el lugar estaba repleto de antiguos estudiantes de McKinley High y sus familias, por lo que debieron esperar para conseguir una mesa, y tuvo que ver a varias personas a las que deseaba nunca tener que hacer frente de nuevo.

Entrar en Breadstix lo hizo sentirse nervioso y enojado porque había algunas personas que groseramente apuntaban hacia él y le susurraban cosas cuando caminaba a su lado, hablaban de él y Kurt antes de señalar al bebé en el asiento de seguridad que era llevado por el Sr. Anderson.

Fue la comidilla de la ciudad básicamente, a pesar de que el embarazo adolescente no era una cosa poco común ya, y eso le molestó.

Con cara de pocos amigos, se sentó en su silla y esperó a que su padre colocara al bebé en el asiento entre él y Kurt antes de buscar el biberón en su bolsa de pañales.

El ojiazul estaba hablando con Cooper, demasiado ocupado para notar la mirada de piedra en el rostro de Blaine. Marisol, sin embargo, se dio cuenta al instante y le lanzó una mirada preocupada a su marido, los dos compartiendo una mirada significativa entre sí antes de girarse hacia su hijo.

\- Así que, ¿cómo se siente estar fuera de la escuela finalmente?

\- Se siente como cualquier otro día, para ser honesto – murmuró, haciendo que el resto de la mesa lo mirase. Kurt frunció el ceño, sus ojos azules parpadeando con preocupación, pero el moreno le restó importancia y lo ignoró al igual que al resto de la familia, para consentir a Jace por un momento mientras intentaba deslizar el chupón de la botella en su boca cerrada – Vamos Jay-Jay, es tiempo de comer. Vamos.

El castaño vio con ojos curiosos a su ex alimentar a su hijo, finalmente habló después de un momento de silencio – Entiendo ese sentimiento. Bueno… un poco. Yo estaba listo para salir de allí mayormente.

A partir de ahí, la conversación ramificó en las experiencias escolares de todos los presentes, y él no podía soportar escucharlos. Ordenó su comida cuando se le preguntó lo que quería, pero después de eso, los ignoró ocupándose en la alimentación de su pequeño mientras todos los demás charlaban.

Tenía a su hijo apoyado en el hombro cuando alguien se presentó en la mesa y levantó la cabeza, sorprendido de ver a uno de los amigos de su padre de pie en el borde de la cabina.

El hombre estaba charlando con Nicholas, de vez en cuando lo miraba a él con una sonrisa. Fue cuando el señor Anderson mencionó la graduación de ese mismo día, que el hombre se dirigió al moreno específicamente.

Y ahí es cuando todo se fue al infierno.

\- Así que, Blaine… ¿a qué universidad vas a ir?

 _Mierda._

Toda la mesa se giró hacia él y sintió que su rostro se calentaba con la vergüenza, nadie sabía que había escondido sus cartas de aceptación en su dormitorio. Nadie sabía que él no se había molestado en comprobarlas, incluso para ver si fue aceptado en cualquier lugar.

Nadie sabía… y aquí estaba este sujeto preguntándole sobre sus planes para la universidad cuando nadie más a su alrededor nunca se molestó en hacerlo.

\- Yo, umm… no voy a ir a la universidad.

Y así, el silencio reinó sobre la mesa como una densa niebla. Sus padres lo miraron en estado de shock, el horror grabado en sus caras como si la noticia que acababan de oír fuese la peor cosa que escucharon durante todo el año.

Kurt lo miró con remordimiento, como si fuera su culpa que Blaine no iba a asistir… y Cooper, bueno, parecía que no le importaba, pero eso era de esperar. Él no creía en ir a la universidad de todos modos.

\- ¿No lo harás?

\- No, señor. Yo… Jace me necesita en casa, así que no voy a la universidad. Tal vez más adelante, cuando él sea un poco más grande, supongo. Pero no en este momento.

\- Blaine.

\- Ahora no, mamá – musitó, frotando la mano hacia arriba y hacia abajo en la espalda de su hijo. Se alejó de su familia y volvió a entrar en su propio pequeño mundo, ignorando el alboroto a su alrededor cuando el amigo de su padre abandonó la mesa y miles de preguntas comenzaron a ser arrojadas en su camino. – Dije que no ahora – gruñó, mirando a sus padres.

La mirada de decepción en el rostro de su madre lo hizo sentirse como un fracaso y agachó la cabeza, viendo hacia sus pies, avergonzado de que él había hecho que ella se enojase aún más con él.

Dios, él no podía hacer nada bien.

Después de eso, el resto de la cena transcurrió en silencio. El apetito del chico había desaparecido por completo en el momento que su comida llegó, así que pidió que se la pusiesen para llevar sin molestarse siquiera en tocarla, muy a pesar de Kurt.

Una vez que todo el mundo terminó, incluyendo al ojiazul, regresaron a casa, donde Blaine Anderson y sus padres tuvieron un desacuerdo verbal sobre su futuro.

Kurt y Cooper se mantenían de pie al fondo, listos para intervenir si fuese necesario, pero en realidad no era mucho lo que podían hacer, y Hummel no podía evitar sentirse culpable cuando su ex gritó cosas como:

 _"_ _¡No puedo dejarlo solo! ¡Jace me necesita!"_

 _"_ _¡Soy su padre! ¡No puedo abandonarlo! ¡La universidad puede esperar!_

 _"_ _No, yo no tengo que ir a la universidad. ¿Por qué tengo que ir ahora mismo? ¿Por qué eso importa?"_

 _"_ _¡Jace es mi hijo y esta es mi vida! ¿Qué tiene que ver con ustedes?"_

Blaine gritó hasta quedarse ronco, las lágrimas corriendo por su rostro en el momento en que él y sus padres empezaron a pelear. En cuestión de segundos, se rompió y corrió por la escalera con el castaño siguiéndolo de cerca, y una vez que estuvo en su habitación, se desplomó en la cama llorando desconsoladamente mientras dos fuertes brazos se envolvieron alrededor de su cintura delgada.

\- Oh Blaine.

\- ¿Por qué sigo trastornando a todo el mundo? ¡No puedo hacer nada bien!

\- Nadie está enojado contigo Nadie. Tus padres sólo quieren lo mejor para ti. Yo sólo quiero lo mejor para ti.

El moreno contuvo el aliento tembloroso, negando con la cabeza contra el pecho de Kurt y aferrándose con fuerza a la camisa de éste.

\- No puedo seguir haciendo esto. No puedo.

\- ¿Hacer qué cariño? Por favor habla conmigo. Quiero ayudar.

\- No puedo… hacer esto. Todo el mundo espera que esté bien, y no puedo. N-no sé cómo estarlo en este momento.

\- Oh cariño…

\- Me siento tan cansado, Kurt. Me estoy volviendo loco por lo cansado y asustado que estoy y… no sé.

Desde donde estaba recostado contra él, no podía verle la cara, pero podía sentir los temblores en su pecho, podía sentir la forma en que el cuerpo de su ex amante temblaba por los gritos sofocados dentro de él.

\- Va a estar bien. Estoy aquí, Blaine. No voy a ninguna parte. No lo haré. Todo va a estar bien.

\- ¿Lo estará? – susurró en un sollozo. Su voz era suave, temblorosa, y se aferraba al ojiazul con tanta fuerza como si soltarlo significase que se iría para siempre. – No me dejes, por favor.

\- No lo hago. No lo haré.

Asintiendo, cerró los ojos cansados y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del castaño, pasando rápidamente por encima después de un tiempo para escuchar el latido regular del corazón de éste. – Lo siento – exhaló mientras empezaba a adormilarse, y fue sólo después de que se quedó dormido, que Kurt se permitió finalmente caer en pedazos.

 **:::::::::**

Hummel estiró los brazos, dejando que sus dedos se arrastrasen en los varios sobres que estaban delante de él. Había un par de cartas finas, unas que conocía eran probablemente rechazos o quizá informando acerca de estar en lista de espera, pero habían muchos más sobres pesados que los delgados.

Kurt sabía que aquellos felicitaban a Blaine por convertirse en el estudiante más reciente en cualquier universidad a la que había aplicado, sin embargo, ninguno de ellos fue abierto. Habían estado escondidos en una caja en el armario, no habían visto la luz del día hasta ahora, y mientras el moreno dormía en el fondo, él se puso a trabajar, ocupándose de la clasificación de cada carta para que una vez que su ex novio despertase, pudieran revisarlos.

En la cuna, al otro lado del dormitorio, estaba Jace dormido, el infante hacía la siesta tranquilamente mientras su padre roncaba a pocos pies de distancia de él. Ese mismo día había sido de gran actividad para la familia, Blaine se graduó de la escuela y se había producido una gran pelea entre él y sus padres, así que sabía que todo el mundo estaba agotado y más por toda esa experiencia.

Es por eso que se quedó durante la noche, para asegurarse de que su ex tuviese ayuda con Jace y para mantener un ojo sobre él y su hijo. Después de los acontecimientos de esa tarde con la riña y todo, parecía mejor para todos si estaba alrededor porque era una de las únicas personas que podía ayudarlo.

Ninguno de los Anderson podía romper las paredes de Blaine como Kurt lo hacía, así que una vez que despertase, a la hora que fuese eso, él estaría listo.

Listo con un puñado de cartas de aceptación, es decir, básicamente listo para la pelea de su vida.

 **::::::::::**

\- Hey, ahora te tengo. Shh cariño, está bien.

Blaine abrió los ojos en un dormitorio luminoso, encogiéndose cuando un rayo de luz solar atravesó su visión aún borrosa y lo hizo temblar.

Al otro lado de la habitación se podía oír los gemidos suaves de Jace, pero había otra voz familiar, la de su ex. El adolescente de ojos soñolientos rodó sobre su costado y miró por encima de la cuna de su hijo, no se sorprendió al encontrar a Kurt yendo y viniendo delante de la cuna del bebé, sus brazos alrededor del bebé mientras éste lloraba y se removía en su contra.

\- Podría tener hambre – murmuró, acurrucándose en la almohada al lado de él, la cual olía a Kurt, y sonrió cuando éste lo miró.

\- No quise molestarte. Él acaba de despertar.

\- Está bien. Probablemente debería haberme levantado de todos modos. ¿Qué hora es?

\- Un poco después de las ocho. Ambos durmieron más de lo que pensé que lo harían.

\- Ha sido una semana agotadora.

\- Ni que lo digas. – acotó suavemente, sacudiendo la cabeza cuando el pequeño comenzó a morderle el dedo – Debes estar hambriento, ¿verdad Jay-Jay? ¿Quieres que papá te consiga una botella? ¿Sí?

\- Yo puedo hacerlo. Debes sentarse. Probablemente has estado despierto toda la noche.

Kurt rodó sus ojos – No es así. Tomé una siesta antes. Ya dormí demasiado, así que estoy bien. Sin embargo, si quieres unirte a mí mientras preparo la botella, eres más que bienvenido.

Cuando Blaine asintió, los dos salieron de la habitación hacia la planta baja, a la cocina vacía.

El resto de la familia seguía durmiendo, así que era sólo la pequeña la familia pasando el rato allí, estar solos era agradable y Kurt no podía dejar de imaginar un futuro muy parecido a ese, con Blaine y sus hijos en una mañana de principios de la primavera, simplemente pasando tiempo juntos en su casa tranquila.

\- ¿En qué estás pensando? – Preguntó el ojimiel, recogiendo unas cucharadas de café molido del bote por el refrigerador. En un instante, la casa se llenó con el olor del café recién hecho y el ojiazul gimió ante esto. Disfrutaba de aquella bebida caliente en las mañanas, especialmente cuando estaba todavía luchando contra las ganas de dormir.

\- Sólo pensaba en todo en su mayoría. Acerca de Jace… y de ti.

Blaine no respondió a eso. En su lugar, se ocupó por tomar un par de tazas de la alacena y servir el café, con crema, azúcar y un poco de canela extra para sí mismo. Una vez que terminó de preparar sus bebidas, deslizó una taza hacia Kurt y vio como éste hacía equilibrio para alimentar al bebé con una mano mientras sorbía su café con la otra.

Por los próximos minutos, se sentaron en silencio, los únicos sonidos eran los procedentes de Jace mientras succionaba en su botella y se quedaba mirando al castaño con sus grandes ojos azules. No le llevó mucho tiempo para terminar de comer, y una vez que lo hizo, se lo pasó a Blaine para que le saque el gas. En silencio lo miró caminar de un lado al otro por la cocina mientras palmeaba con la mano la espalda de Jace, esperando pacientemente a que eructe.

\- ¿Quieres que prepare algo para el desayuno?

\- Sabes… creo que podríamos tener los ingredientes para waffles belgas, si quieres hacer la receta de tu madre. No he comido uno de esos en un largo tiempo – sugirió, sonrojándose cuando Kurt le sonrió.

\- Como quieras. ¿Crees que tus padres o Cooper quieran uno?

Ante la mención de sus progenitores, la expresión facial del chico se agrió y apartó la mirada, viendo por la ventana de la cocina hacia fuera en el patio trasero. Continuó observando fijamente durante varios segundos antes de encogerse de hombros como respuesta y siguió con su labor con el pequeño. Una vez que Jace lo hizo, lo ajustó en su hombro, acercándose a la ventana.

\- ¿Alguna vez sólo… piensas sobre Ohio? ¿Piensas en cómo se compara con el resto del país? ¿O el mundo?

Kurt cerró los ojos, el labio inferior escondido entre sus dientes mientras su estómago caía a sus pies gracias al tono seco que escuchó en la voz de su ex. Sonaba tan perdido, como si la idea de estar atrapado en Ohio para el resto de su la vida le doliese muchísimo.

\- Blaine…

\- Cuando estás en New York… ¿alguna vez piensas en lo pequeño que parece Ohio? ¿O lo pequeño que Lima parece? ¿Alguna vez has pensado en la gente de aquí que ha vivido toda su vida en esta ciudad y nunca tuvo que irse?

\- Blaine, yo…

\- ¿Crees que alguna vez quisieron irse, pero nunca tuvieron los medios para hacerlo? – Sostuvo a su bebé un poco más cerca, y desde donde estaba parado frente a la ventana, el castaño pudo ver que el moreno ahora tenía los ojos cerrados.

Mientras tanto, Jace lo estaba mirando directamente, con los ojos azules brillantes mientras por la luz del día. Observaba a su otro padre observarlos con tristeza a los dos. La vista era desgarradora, allí estaba Blaine, físicamente sólo a unos pocos metros de él, pero emocionalmente estaba a años luz de distancia.

Jace descansaba en su hombro, un recordatorio permanente de lo mucho que las cosas habían cambiado en el mundo del chico de cabello rizado, y aunque parecía ido, estaba atado al niño en sus brazos. Nada iba a cambiar eso y el hecho le dio a Kurt ganas de llorar.

Porque no importa cuánto lo intentara, no podía arreglar eso. Quería ayudar a Blaine para mostrarle que las cosas no estaban tan mal como pensaba, pero cada vez que creía que lo lograría, su ex podía hacer o decir algo que lo hacía tambalearse.

No sabía qué hacer… y pensaba que nunca lo sabría.

* * *

.

.

 ** _Saludos mis increíbles Klainers. Estamos muy cerca de terminar esta historia... ¿Qué creen que sucederá?_**

 _¿Blaine saldrá del estado de depresión en el que se encuentra?_

 _¿Kurt regresará a New York después de sus vacaciones o se quedará en Lima?_

 _¿Convencerá a Blaine de entrar a la universidad?_

 _¿Se darán una oportunidad o seguirán sólo siendo amigos y viviendo en ciudades distintas, como hasta ahora?_


	17. Cap 17: Nadie Dijo que Sería Fácil

.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 17**

 **"** **Nadie Dijo que Sería Fácil"**

* * *

.

\- ¿Es eso café? – Una voz interrumpió y Kurt se dio la vuelta, parpadeando estúpidamente a Cooper cuando éste tropezó con la cocina y se dirigió inmediatamente a la cafetera – Gracias a Dios. Me siento como si hubiera sido golpeado por un autobús.

El hombre mayor se quedó mirando el bote por un segundo y luego se congeló – ¿Es esto Folgers? Porque hice un comercial para ellos hace años y se supone que sólo bebo…

\- Está bien, Coop – Blaine susurró, dándose vuelta para mirar a su hermano – Todos sabemos qué tipo de café bebes, así que deja de volverte loco. Es seguro. Puedes beber.

\- ¡Ahh! Eres el mejor, Blainey.

\- No hay de qué.

Kurt observó a los hermanos por un minuto o dos, parpadeó entre ellos mientras se veían el uno al otro. La mirada triste que había estado en el rostro del moreno antes, se había desvanecido cuando Cooper entró en la habitación, por lo que éste no fue capaz de ver lo que él vio. No tenía que lidiar con la angustia que él acaba de presenciar, y en el fondo, se preguntaba si alguno de los Anderson había visto ese lado de Blaine.

Sabía que Marisol y Nicholas vieron a su hijo volverse un desastre semanas atrás, lo cual fue el catalizador para conseguir ponerlo así, pero cuanto más pensaba en ello, más se preguntaba si el ojimiel escondía sus sentimientos de su familia. Era extraño, y para él, se sentía como si las cosas sólo se estaban poniendo más raras.

\- Así que, ¿qué estás haciendo? – Preguntó Coop, sacando al ojiazul de sus pensamientos mientras se apoyaba contra el mostrador junto a él.

\- Waffles belgas – respondió viendo a su ex para encontrarlo observando por la ventana de nuevo, parpadeando lentamente mientras miraba hacia el patio. Le dolía verlo tan lejos y sabía que después del desayuno tendría que hacer algo al respecto, no importa qué tan enojado se pusiera con él.

 **~ FLASHBACK ~**

El verano estaba llegando a su fin. El aire exterior se estaba volviendo frío y la escuela empezaría en dos días. Kurt todavía estaba en Lima, aburrido hasta la muerte mientras que todos sus amigos se alistaban para ir a sus respectivas universidades, y Blaine, quien estaba a punto de comenzar su último año, estaba sentado en su mesa en el Lima Bean, cuidando un latte helado mientras esperaba que él terminase su turnos en el trabajo.

En las calles, los adolescentes saltaban de sus autos para entrar a prisa y pedir un café antes de dirigirse a la piscina o a un viaje de placer, y el castaño no podía dejar de mirarlos con tristeza, con el deseo de ser tan joven y despreocupado de nuevo.

\- ¿Cuándo me volví tan viejo? – Se preguntó, desatando su delantal mientras se acomodaba en el asiento frente a Blaine. Las cejas de su novio se levantaron en sorpresa.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- Esos chicos por ahí. Los del jeep – Esperó hasta su el moreno se girara hacia el grupo de adolescentes que se peleaban por dónde sentarse. – Me gustaría que mi vida fuese tan divertida como la de ellos.

\- Tu vida es divertida, tonto. Y no eres viejo. Tienes diecinueve años. Eso no es ser viejo – Blaine se acercó y suavemente lo tomó de la mano, apretándola dentro de la suya – Sólo has estado mucho tiempo encerrado o algo así. Pero vas a mejorar. Vas a audicionar para NYADA de nuevo y salir de esta ciudad con el tiempo. Sólo tienes que creer en ti mismo.

Kurt suspiró, dejando de ver la ventana y y dirigiendo su mirada hacia su amoroso novio. El de cabello oscuro lo observaba, como era su costumbre, con esos cálidos ojos miel. El amor irradiando en su mirada, lo que hizo que el castaño se ruborizara y agachase la cabeza mientras sonreía – Eres tan encantador.

\- Así me han dicho – Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Blaine y luego soltó de la mano de su novio, recostándose en su silla para disfrutar de su café con leche de nuevo. – Así que… ¿cuál de estas cosas crees que debo llenar primero?

\- Empieza con la de NYADA. La envías enseguida y trata de conseguir una audición temprana. No querrás probar tan tarde como Rachel y yo lo hicimos. Después de eso, llena la de NYU y Columbia. Puedo empezar a llenar algunas de ellas, si lo deseas. No tengo nada mejor que hacer.

Con el ceño fruncido, el ojimiel negó con la cabeza, dejando caer las manos para ponerlas completamente en las pilas de papeles que estaban dispersos por toda la mesa. – Tal vez esto es una mala idea. Yo no quiero que tú…

\- No, Blaine. No es una mala idea. Sólo estoy sintiendo compasión por mí. No estoy tratando de arruinar tus planes ni nada. Vas a aplicar a la universidad y serás inteligente acerca de ello. Más inteligente que yo, por lo menos. Si alguien puede aprender de mis errores, entonces es bueno que sucedan.

Es mejor aplicar a más de una escuela de todos modos. Puedes solicitar en tu universidad ideal y luego tener otras de respaldo en caso de que no lo consigas.

\- Todavía puedes aplicar a otras Kurt. Amas la moda. ¿Por qué no aplicas en…

Kurt negó con la cabeza, levantando la mano para detenerlo. Una vez que su novio se calmó, bajó la palma y extendió la mano, agarrando algunos de los papeles de la pila en el centro de la mesa.

\- Hoy no se trata de mí. Es sobre ti, ¿de acuerdo? Vas a empezar las clases pronto y quiero ayudarte antes de que quedes atrapado en todos aquellos extra curriculares en los que parece que quieres arrastrarte.

\- No pienso en inscribirse en tantos – interrumpió, y Kurt se rió, rodando los ojos.

\- Claro, cariño. Lo que tú digas. Ahora, ¿qué tal si iniciamos con la aplicación de NYADA?

\- Está bien. Sí, seguro.

Los dos estuvieron trabajando en la forma durante varios minutos, llenando una pregunta tras otra hasta que el ojiazul se dio cuenta de que su novio estaba inusualmente tranquilo. Cuando levantó la cabeza, se encontró con Blaine frotándose el estómago y una mirada amarga en el rostro.

\- ¿Estás bien?

\- Sí. Me siento un poco mareado. Creo que he bebido demasiado café.

\- Yo preparé el latte, así que si te hizo mal, eso es mi culpa.

\- No, estaba bueno. Sólo… creo que debería dejar de beber café por un tiempo. No está haciéndome bien en este momento.

\- ¿Estás seguro de que estás bien?

Los ojos ambarinos se movieron hasta capturar los preocupados de Kurt – Estoy seguro. Es probablemente sólo un virus estomacal. Ahora, ¿en qué pregunta estamos?

 **~ FIN DEL FLASHBACK ~**

\- Kurt… – Blaine se congeló, sus ojos se estrecharon cuando vio el montón de cartas asentadas en el suelo. Habían estado ocultas en su armario, cuidadosamente escondidas en una caja que estaba seguro de que nadie iba a mirar.

Por supuesto, se olvidó de contar con su ex, que de alguna manera sabía dónde él ocultaba todo. Era bueno encontrando cosas como esas, y eso molestó al moreno demasiado – ¿Por qué las sacaste?

\- Vamos a abrirlas.

\- No lo haré.

\- Blaine… – el ojiazul se acercó y ató a Jace a su mecedora para luego presionar el botón de la caja musical y que suene mientras lo mecía para hacerlo dormir. Una vez que lo consiguió, se dio la vuelta y se encogió un poco bajo la oscura mirada que estaba recibiendo – Algunos de estos están pesados. Tienen que ser las cartas de aceptación, y sin embargo, las estás ignorando.

\- No puedo ir a la universidad, Kurt. Sabes eso y yo lo sé.

\- Eso es un montón de mierda. Todavía puedes ir. Hay guarderías y niñeras y…

\- ¡No voy a dejar a ningún extraño cuidar a mi hijo!

\- ¡Estás siendo ridículo!

\- No, no lo soy. Tú no entiendes.

Kurt frunció el ceño, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho. – ¿Vas a dejar pasar la oportunidad de tu vida para salir de Lima porque tienes miedo de dejar que alguien más cuide a Jace? Yo lo puedo cuidar. Si vas a una universidad en New York, puedes vivir conmigo y yo lo puedo cuidar mientras estás en clase. Podemos planear nuestros horarios conforme al del otro.

Un ruido exasperado escapó de los labios de Blaine y rodó los ojos con fuerza, imitando la postura de su ex mientras lo miraba.

\- Vives con Rachel y Santana en un loft que no tiene dormitorios separados. Santana duerme en el sofá Ustedes tres apenas ganan lo suficiente para vivir, todos ustedes tienen puestos de trabajo que les impiden salir a todas horas, y ¿quién puede decir que Rachel y Santana quieren vivir con un bebé de todos modos? Los bebés son un trabajo duro. ¡No van a querer lidiar eso!

\- ¡Entonces podemos encontrar nuestro propio lugar! – Le respondió con un bufido – Blaine…

\- Parece que piensas que vamos a vivir juntos. No creo que hayamos hablado de eso – Antes de que el castaño pudiese responder, el ojimiel continuó, su voz cada vez más cargada de ira. – Hablamos de vivir juntos cuando estábamos saliendo Kurt, pero ya no estamos saliendo. Tú y yo tenemos vidas completamente separadas ahora. Estás en una banda, vas a NYADA, y vives en la maldita ciudad de New York.

Mientras tanto, estoy sin trabajo, tengo un bebé, y no iré a la universidad. Ah, y vivo en Lima el maldito Ohio. ¡Wow, qué vida!

\- ¡Jesucristo, Blaine! Puedes venir conmigo a New York. Te quiero allí. Quiero estar contigo y Jace todo el tiempo y no puedo si estás aquí. – Respiró hondo y miró hacia sus pies, reteniendo las lágrimas en sus ojos – Y me gustaría que dejaras de decir cosas como que tienes un bebé. Nosotros tenemos un bebé. ¡Él es nuestro!

Los ojos azules llenos de enojo se dispararon para mirar a su ex – Sigues dejándome fuera, y quiero ayudarte. Odio verte así como estás. Odio esto, y no ser capaz de simplemente hablar contigo me hace sentir como que si ya no te conociera, ¡y no me gusta!

\- ES PORQUE YA NO ME CONOCES – respondió pateando el montón de cartas.

Jace gritó cuando el volumen de su pelea se incrementó, causando que Kurt se moviera al instante hacia el columpio para desatar a su hijo y acunarlo contra su pecho.

\- Shh. Shh cariño. Está bien – lo tranquilizó mientras le frotaba la espalda. Al otro lado de la habitación, el de cabello rizado tenía sus dedos aferrados en su cabello, los ojos desorbitados por el fuego. La vista hizo que las entrañas de Kurt se tensaran.

Blaine, yo… sé que no te conozco tan bien como lo hice en el pasado. Y sé que me perdí un montón de cosas, pero estoy dispuesto a trabajar en esto contigo. Quiero conocer esta nueva versión de ti. Quiero llegar a amar tanto a este nuevo tú como amé al antiguo No puede ser muy diferente.

\- Lo son, sin embargo – susurró, deslizando los dedos de su cabello para envolver sus brazos alrededor de su cintura.

La sala quedó en silencio a excepción de las respiraciones suaves de Jace mientras seguía calmándose, y después de varios segundos de tensión, Kurt se dirigió hacia donde su ex estaba, avanzando lentamente hacia él.

\- ¿Podemos mirar las cartas? Nunca sabrás a menos que las abras. Por favor, revísalas, mira lo que dicen. Por mí, por mí y Jace… Sólo piensa en la mejor vida que le podrías dar si fueras a la universidad. Puedes obtener un título en lo que quieras y encontrar un trabajo que pague muy bien y que te permitiría hacer la cantidad de dinero para que le puedas comprar todo lo que quieras – Tragando grueso, declaró una vez más, con los ojos encendidos de esperanza – Por favor.

Blaine miró el correo disperso a sus pies mientras inhaló bruscamente – Kurt, no puedo…

\- ¿De verdad quieres quedarte estancado aquí en Lima? ¿Qué pasó con el chico que me convenció para arriesgarme e irme a New York?

Dios, Blaine, estaba tan dispuesto a quedarme aquí y me empujaste para que me fuera y lo hice y…

\- Te enamoraste de la ciudad.

\- Lo hice.

\- Y dejaste de estar enamorado de mí.

\- Yo… Blaine, no.

El adolescente más joven lentamente bajó hasta sentarse en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas, las manos acariciando los papeles doblados en frente de él. – Yo te empujé a irte a New York porque quería que tuvieras éxito, y te enamoraste de todo allí. Fuiste hecho para la ciudad, Kurt. Yo no lo soy.

\- Blaine…

\- ¿Cómo se supone que voy a criar a un bebé en New York? ¿Cómo se supone que voy a recoger todo e ir a una de las más grandes y peligrosas ciudades del país con un bebé cuando no tengo un centavo a mi nombre ni tengo un lugar para ir? Y antes de que digas algo acerca de vivir de nuevo contigo, no estamos juntos…

El castaño lo interrumpió, con voz gruesa de nuevo, brotando con burbujeante emoción. – ¿Qué parte de que quiero llegar a conocerte y amarte de nuevo no entiendes? No quiero irme de aquí sin ti o nuestro hijo, ¿de acuerdo?

Te amo Blaine. Nunca he dejado de hacerlo, ni después de que me engañaste o luego de que me enteré de Jace. Siempre te he amado, desde el momento en que te conocí y siempre lo haré… y quiero tratar de ser nosotros otra vez. Quiero que estés conmigo. Quiero que lo criemos juntos – Besó la mejilla gordita de Jace – Deseo esto demasiado y estoy luchando por ello. Estoy luchando por ti, Blaine. Por favor. Sólo… lucha por mí también.

El ojimiel levantó la mano para limpiar las lágrimas que mojaban su rostro, sollozando mientras miraba fijamente a esas malditas cartas. En su corazón, él deseaba estar de acuerdo con las palabras de su ex, decirle que también quería tratar de estar juntos otra vez, que en esta ocasión haría las cosas bien y que no le haría daño nunca más.

Pero entonces su cerebro lo interrumpió con dudas como ¿quién puede decir que Kurt no va a arrepentirse de esto una vez que lleguen a New York? Él se distrajo por las luces brillantes antes, ¿quién puede asegurar que no lo hará de nuevo? Entonces, ¿dónde estarías? En la calle con tu hijo… ¡Vaya padre!

\- ¿Blaine?

\- Yo… tengo miedo – el adolescente de cabello oscuro respiró, recogiendo las piernas contra su pecho – Tengo miedo de hacer esto otra vez.

\- ¿De hacer qué? ¿Estar juntos?

\- Sí. – Cerró los ojos y apoyó la frente contra sus rodillas – No quiero hacerte daño otra vez, pero no quiero salir lastimado de nuevo tampoco.

\- Oh, Blaine, yo…

\- No puedo ir contigo hasta allá y luego quedarme atrás de nuevo.

\- No lo harás.

\- Pero lo hice la primera vez.

\- Y nunca voy a dejar que eso suceda de nuevo, te lo juro. – Tan cuidadosamente como pudo, Kurt se sentó al otro lado de Blaine, situando al bebé entre sus brazos para que quedase sentado en su regazo y la espalda apoyada al ras contra su pecho.

Será más fácil esta vez. Estarás allí conmigo y podemos hacer esto juntos. Puedo mostrarte la ciudad y llevaremos a Jace a Central Park o podemos salir a tomar un helado o incluso podremos ir a comprar juguetes en FAO Schwarz – Sus ojos se iluminaron más ante las infinitas posibilidades que inundaban su mente, y su emoción trajo una leve sonrisa a la cara de su ex. – Solo piensa en ello.

El moreno permaneció en silencio por un rato, la vista sólo se centraba en su bebé que estaba sentado en el regazo de su otro padre. Jace estaba mirando hacia él, con el pelo castaño claro que sobresalía por todas partes, mientras que su pequeña nariz se arrugó y hacía una cara tonta antes de estornudar.

Ante el pequeño sonido, Kurt se rió y Blaine rápidamente siguió su ejemplo, agachando la cabeza mientras su risa se hizo más jovial y ligera. – Pequeño pobre individuo – se rió, llegando a la nariz de botón de Jace – Ese fue un mal estornudo, ¿eh Jay-Jay?

El pequeño parpadeó hacia él, con sus largas pestañas revoloteando mientras lo miraba, pero luego sonrió cuando Blaine sonrió a su vez.

Kurt miró con asombro, sabiendo en lo profundo de su corazón que no podía irse de Ohio sin los dos amores de su vida con él.

Haría lo que fuera necesario para persuadir a su ex de ir con él porque no podía perder la oportunidad de hacer esto. No podía perderse más de la vida de Jace o de Blaine para el caso, y haría todo lo posible para demostrarle que las cosas iban a estar bien.

\- ¿Kurt? – El sonido de su nombre lo sacó de sus pensamientos y se sorprendió de encontrar a Blaine observándolo con una expresión de que las cosas iban a estar bien y con una mirada de comprensión – ¿Kurt?

\- ¿Sí?

\- Creo que… quiero abrir estas cartas.

\- Está bien – suspiró, tembloroso mientras parpadeaba las lágrimas que estaban llenando sus ojos. – Excelente.

 **~ FLASHBACK ~**

\- Por lo tanto, este es el departamento. ¿Qué te parece?

La pantalla se dio la vuelta para mirar a su novio y Blaine sonrió, inclinando la cabeza mientras trataba de obtener una mejor visión de la persona que extrañaba tanto. La iluminación en la habitación de Kurt era bastante mala, por lo que parecía que estaba charlando con él desde un monasterio, pero eso era de esperar teniendo en cuenta que acaba de mudarse al loft hace unos pocos días y todavía tenía que desempacar y decoraciones que hacer.

Cuidadosamente apretó el dedo en sus labios y se estableció sobre la cama, viendo la forma en que su mejor amigo se sentó antes de hablar.

\- Bueno, para un desván viejo y sucio en Bushwick, creo que ustedes lo hacen muy bien. Umm, hasta el momento, quiero decir. Lo van a mejorar con el tiempo.

\- Lo sé – dijo Kurt con entusiasmo. Se acomodó un poco en la cama, aplaudiendo en frente de su cara antes de apoyar la barbilla en ellas. – Es genial tener a Rachel y todos estos proyectos. Bien, yo… tengo planes para el resto de este lugar, pero aun así va a ser fabuloso. Te va a encantar cuando lo veas, lo juro.

\- Estoy seguro de que lo haré.- Frotando su vientre, el moreno se sentó sobre la cama y movió su ordenador portátil para poder acostarse durante un minuto. Un bostezo repentino lo interrumpió antes de que pudiera hablar de nuevo y el ojiazul frunció el ceño, su cara en la pantalla era borrosa como el desfase entre su conexión volvió a surgir.

\- ¿Estás cansado? Puedo dejarte ir.

\- ¡No! No, está bien. Tuve un día largo, pero casi no hemos hablado, así que no te preocupes por eso. Estoy aquí para hablar contigo y sólo contigo.

Cuando Kurt sonrió, Blaine lo hizo de vuelta, ignorando de la sensación de calambres en su muslo, en el lugar donde la inyección que le pusieron todavía estaba sanando. Aparte de la picazón, y el dolor por el pinchazo de la aguja en la cadera, había una botella de vitaminas prenatales y un folleto sobre el embarazo asentado en su cómoda, un recordatorio permanente de las noticias que tenía que dar.

Así que… umm, ¿adivina qué pasó hoy?

\- Oh, Dios mío, me olvidé de decirte sobre la pequeña tienda linda que Rachel y yo encontramos – el castaño comenzó a divagar, hablando a mil por hora sobre baratijas adorables y decoraciones que estaba planeando comprar más adelante. Mientras hablaba, Blaine luchaba por escuchar, con el corazón latiendo con fuerza mientras debatía sobre si debía o no decirle esas palabras mágicas, esas palabras que podrían cambiar todo.

Estaba llevando un muy pesado secreto que lo estaba matando por ocultarlo de la única persona que se merecía saberlo. Justo ahí sentado escuchando a Kurt hablar tan animadamente, tan felizmente sobre su nueva vida, lo hizo sentir tanta culpa en su interior. Su estómago dio vueltas y estaba un millón por ciento seguro de que no era el bebé.

\- Kurt, yo…

\- Oh, Dios mío, Blaine, es que… estoy tan contento de que papá y tú fueran capaces de convencerme de venir aquí. Yo estaba tan miserable de vuelta en Lima y… Amo estar aquí. Es como si nací para vivir aquí, ¿sabes?

Blaine se detuvo, su corazón punzando con dolor – Si lo sé.

\- Es sólo que… me siento tan vivo y… y tan libre. New York es un mundo completamente diferente en comparación a Ohio. Lo amarás también. Yo sólo sé que lo harás.

\- Sí… sí, estoy seguro de que lo haré – murmuró, sus ojos ardiendo mientras luchaba por no llorar. Porque sabía lo que significaba todo aquello, la noticia del bebé y todo. Él nunca lograría ir a New York. Estaría atascado en Ohio para siempre.

 **~ FIN DEL FLASHBACK ~**

* * *

.

.

 ** _Sólo nos queda un capítulo para el final de historia. Gracias por acompañarme a lo largo de la travesía._**


	18. Cap 18: Tomando Decisiones

**_* AdrianaBotero2_** Esta vez Kurt está dispuesto a darlo todo por su familia y luchar por su felicidad.

 ** _* Soledad Rodriguez_** Kurt hará todo lo posible para ayudar a Blaine, y aunque sea difícil no se dará por vencido.

 ** _* Georgi G_** Kurt buscará la forma para lograrlo, pero esta vez no está dispuesto a dejar a Blaine.

Así es, está empezando a avanzar, aunque siga teniendo miedo.

 ** _* Yamii Leguizamon_** La situación de Blaine ha sido difícil y ha tenido muchos sentimientos encontrados.

Jace es divino =)

 ** _* Veronica Rucci_ ** Tristamente Blaine ha pasado por mucho y cayó en una gran depresión como consecuencia.

Exacto, Blaine lo que más tiene es miedo y eso lo paraliza, sumado a todo lo que ha tenido que enfrentar, pero Kurt ahora está a su lado para ayudarlo y apoyarlo incondicionalmente.

Muchas gracias, también extrañaré esta historia y me hace feliz que aunque termine, sigas disfrutando las que quedan.

 ** _* Nicol López Alcívar_** Estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo. Ellos necesitan platicar todo con calma y no guardarse nada, aunque ambos saben ahora aproximadamente como están las cosas.

Kurt no dejará de apoyarlo y hacerle ver que estará a su lado en todo momento.

 ** _* KmiiloBastidas_** El capítulo final ha llegado.

 ** _* jeny_** Así es, Blaine ha sufrido mucho.

 ** _* yio313_** No te deprimas, la historia tenía que terminar. Aunque yo también la voy a extrañar.

 ** _* hummelandersonsmythe_** Así es, Blaine no debe dejarse vencer y seguir adelante con sus planes y sueños. Ahora tiene el apoyo absoluto de Blaine, además que el resto de su familia no lo dejará solo.

Respira, inhala-exhala. Tienes que estar bien para este capítulo.

 ** _* AngimarGraterolRomer_** Aquí está lo que esperabas ;) Lamentablemente la trama de esta historia llegó a su final.

 ** _* aandrear_** Blaine tiene mucho que pensar y dejar de ponerse en último lugar siempre. Puede lograr mucho, y Kurt está a su lado apoyándolo.

 ** _* haydeeeliana_** Las cosas están difíciles, pero pueden seguir adelante.

Así es, Kurt no va a volver a dejar a Blaine solo.

 ** _* AngelitaPinilla_** Es que Blaine está muy confundido todavía y lleno de temores, pero debe tratar de relajarse un poco y escuchar a su corazón.

Sí, Jace es un divino =)

 ** _* Benjamin Jack Castillo Reyes_** Hoy lo sabrás.

* * *

 _El desenlace de esta historia ha llegado, espero lo disfruten._

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 18**

 **"** **Tomando Decisiones"**

* * *

.

Papeles esparcidos por el suelo, las cartas de aceptación y rechazo por igual derramadas alrededor de ellos, pero Kurt sólo tenía ojos para el pedazo de papel que el otro chico sostenía entre sus dedos temblorosos en ese mismo momento. No era una carta de NYADA, Blaine no fue a su audición programada, llamando y pidiendo una disculpa en el último minuto debido a su embarazo, pero éste era de la NYU, una de las universidades de respaldo por si no podía entrar en NYADA.

\- ¿Qué dice? – el ojiazul susurró con voz lo suficientemente temblorosa como para transmitir su nerviosismo al chico sentado frente a él. Los nudillos del moreno estaban blancos por la fuerza y se aferraron a la carta un poco más, doblando el papel frágil bajo su tacto áspero – ¿Blaine?

\- Voy a New York.

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¡Entré! ¡Voy a New York!

Un grito de felicidad brotó de los labios de Kurt mientras saltaba y abrazaba a su ex un poco más apretado, sonriendo a la calidez de su cuello cuando los dos se enroscaron alrededor del otro. Jace estaba aún en el regazo del castaño, acostado, cargado de sueño y completamente inconsciente de por qué sus papás estaban abrazados y llorando.

Un gemido ahogado escapó de la garganta de Blaine y Kurt apretó su agarre alrededor de la forma compacta de éste, presionando sus labios contra la punta de la oreja del chico – ¡Vas a NY! ¡Sabía que lo lograrías! ¡Lo sabía!

 **~ FLASHBACK ~**

La lluvia salpicó contra las ventanas cuando un trueno retumbó en el cielo, relámpagos iluminaban las ventanas heladas de la sala de estar mientras Kurt se sentaba en el silencio oscuro. Era una noche triste en la ciudad de New York, y mientras no estaba seguro de si se suponía que la lluvia era una metáfora de la tristeza constante que había estado sintiendo desde que llegó a casa, sabía que se adaptaba perfectamente a su estado de ánimo.

Suspirando, envolvió sus dedos alrededor de su taza de té de menta, cerrando los ojos mientras metía las piernas más abajo de él. La manta que cubría sus muslos se deslizó un poco y tiró de ella nuevo hacia arriba, empujando el tejido entre el cojín del sofá para que lo sostuviese un poco más fuerte.

Eso es todo lo que quería… que lo sostuviesen.

Otro trueno resonó, por lo que el loft se sintió como que estaba temblando, y el castaño pasó una mano temblorosa contra su corazón, sintiendo el ritmo sordo del latir en su pecho, compitiendo con el sonido de la tormenta exterior. No estaba seguro de qué era más fuerte, el trueno o el latido de su corazón, pero sabía que ambos resonaron con dureza en sus oídos.

El tambor sordo en su pecho se aceleró durante un segundo mientras la chirriante puerta de la entrada principal se abrió y vio a través de la oscuridad a una Rachel Berry empapada.

La chica suspiró al verlo, haciendo caso omiso de quitarse su abrigo y colgarlo en el estante cerca de la puerta antes de acercarse y acomodarse junto a él.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo has estado sentado aquí? No puedes estar deprimido todo el día. Hay un montón de chicos por ahí a los que les encantaría salir contigo, Kurt.

\- No se trata de eso – murmuró, llevando su taza a los labios para beber. Junto a él, Rachel suspiró de nuevo, más dramática en esta ocasión, y puso una mano fría en su antebrazo.

\- Tú y Adam terminaron hace unos días, y fuiste tú el que rompió con él, así que no estoy muy segura de por qué estás aquí abatido.

\- No estoy abatido por causa de Adam. Él no tiene nada que ver con esto.

La expresión de la chica oscureció por sus palabras, su mano pequeña apretando el brazo de su amigo un poco más firme – ¿Así que esto es acerca de Blaine entonces? ¿Y de Jace? Kurt, no puedes…

\- ¡Tú no puedes decirme lo que puedo y no puedo hacer, Rachel! Rompí con Adam porque no podía amarlo como amo a Blaine, ¿de acuerdo? Traté de hacer que funcione con él, pero no pude. ¡No puedo obligarme a enamorarme de otra persona cuando hay alguien a quien amo de vuelta en casa!

\- Pensé que tu casa estaba aquí, Kurt.

Roto, el chico sollozó, limpiando sus lágrimas con la manga de su camisa – Pensé eso también, pero… ya no se siente de esa forma. No desde que ellos están allá y los quiero aquí. – Miró a la ventana, sus ojos brillando cuando otro relámpago iluminó la sala.

Teníamos todos estos planes, Blaine tenía que venir a New York después de graduarse e íbamos a hacer una vida juntos. En lugar de eso, él y nuestro hijo están en Lima y yo estoy aquí, y me siento tan desconectado.

\- Probablemente te sentirías mejor si Blaine te permitiese tener a Jace para tu cumpleaños como se lo pediste. Estuvo mal de su parte pelear contigo sobre eso. Tú mereces…

\- A veces no creo que me merezca nada – dijo en voz baja. Rachel tomó la taza de té de sus manos temblorosas y la puso sobre la mesa, deslizándose más cerca de él para envolver sus brazos alrededor suyo y sostenerlo con fuerza – La otra noche estaba tan enojado conmigo. Adam y yo nos quedamos hasta tarde y sabía que tenía que llegar a casa, pero él quería hablar un poco más y me dije a mí mismo que merecía tiempo conmigo también, era mi novio y necesitaba tiempo a mi lado, así que me quedé y volvimos tan tarde que cuando llamé a Blaine, él… estaba tan furioso conmigo.

\- Eso no es culpa tuya.

\- Pero lo fue, porque me tenía en jaque porque Adam irrumpió durante nuestra conversación hace unas semanas, y luego de que pasó eso me sentí muy mal. Adam dijo las mismas cosas que tú me has estado diciendo, pero ninguno de los dos lo entiende. No son padres. Ustedes no están en mi situación. Ninguno de ustedes entiende.

\- Sé que no lo hacemos, pero Kurt, – se detuvo, respirando antes de continuar – lo que pasó entre tú y Blaine no fue culpa tuya. Él fue quien te fue infiel. Él fue quien te mintió sobre Jace… y para mí, que se enfade contigo por salir de nuevo es tan ridículo.

\- No creo que está enfadado de verdad. Creo que está celoso. Yo… no lo sé.

\- Bueno, aun así no debería enojarse contigo. Mereces tener una vida también. Te mereces amor, tanto como cualquier otra persona.

\- Pero las personas que amo están en Ohio.

\- Yo… yo sé. Sólo – Kurt, por favor, no te culpes por todo. Si tú y Blaine realmente van a intentarlo, entonces ustedes tendrán que hablarlo. Si ustedes todavía son almas gemelas como crees que son, entonces necesitan trabajar en esto en lugar de pelear todo el tiempo.

Sobre la mesa de café, el teléfono del castaño zumbó con un texto de Blaine y Rachel sacudió la cabeza con tristeza – Además, si quieres solucionar este problema, es probable que desees empezar por responder a sus mensajes. Ha estado enviándote textos sin parar desde su pelea de la otra noche.

\- No voy a responderle. Voy a volver a Ohio para verlo. Vamos a hablar de esto en persona, cara a cara.

Asintiendo con la cabeza, Rachel pasó los dedos por el cabello de su amigo, sosteniéndolo cerca. – Bueno, entonces, les deseo suerte, supongo.

\- Gracias. Con suerte, umm… la próxima vez que me veas, Blaine y Jace estarán conmigo.

Ella tarareó de acuerdo, no tanto que pensó que iba a pasar, pero al menos esperaba que funcionasen las cosas en favor de Kurt. Debido a que había sido una larga deprimente ruptura y estaba segura de que nunca quería verlo así de nuevo.

 **~ FIN DEL FLASHBACK ~**

\- ¡Oh, por el amor de Dios, Berry! ¡Contesta el teléfono!

\- ¡Ya voy! – Rachel cantó, bailando a través del departamento para agarrar su teléfono. El nombre de Kurt se mostraba en la parte delantera, junto con una foto de él sonriente delante de Tiffany, y ella le sonrió a la foto, deslizando el dedo por la pantalla para contestar la llamada. – ¡Hola!

\- ¿Rachel?

\- Llamaste a mi teléfono, Kurt. Por supuesto que soy yo.

\- Sólo quería asegurarme de que no fuese Santana contestando tus llamadas de nuevo.

En ese momento los ojos de la chica se estrecharon, iba a tener una larga conversación con su otra compañera de piso acerca de la privacidad. – De todos modos, tengo algo que decirte.

\- ¿Estás en camino de vuelta a casa?

\- Sí y no.

\- ¿Sí, y… no?

Hubo una carcajada en el otro extremo que decayó en un suspiro y Rachel se preocupó un poco, no tenía idea de lo que su mejor amigo estaba a punto de decir.

\- Rachel, ¿crees que puedes manejar vivir con Santana, y sólo con ella?

\- ¿Qué?

\- Yo… Blaine y yo… y Jace, obviamente. Vamos a vivir juntos en un departamento.

\- Pero ¿por qué no puedes…?

\- ¿Realmente quieres vivir con un bebé? Rachel te enojas conmigo por subirle el volumen al televisor. Te volverías loca si todos viviéramos contigo honestamente, esto es la mejor. Blaine y yo podemos trabajar en todo juntos y criar a Jace y… entiendes, ¿verdad?

\- Sí, lo hago. Es sólo que… íbamos a tomar el control de New York juntos.

\- Y lo haremos, sólo que no viviremos juntos. – Hubo un suspiro en la otra línea seguido por el agudo grito de un bebé. El sonido del canto llenó los oídos de Rachel y sonrió con tristeza, escuchando como Kurt le cantaba a su hijo. – Rachel, escucha… yo…

\- Entiendo. Él te necesita. Ambos se necesitan.

\- Lo siento.

\- Ya sabes, para ser sincera, me esperaba esto. Tú y Blaine tienen demasiada historia para dejarla ir tan fácilmente. Por lo tanto, no estoy enojada. ¿Celosa? Sí. ¿Enfadada? No. Sólo espero que todo salga bien para ustedes dos.

\- Sí, – respondió suavemente, su voz sin aliento – Yo también.

\- Bueno, debo dejarte ir. ¿Me llamas cuando ustedes dos decidan volver a casa? Entonces podré conocer a ese pequeño bullicioso del que sigues enviándome fotos adorables.

\- Lo haré. Te quiero, Rachel.

\- Yo también te quiero, Kurt. – La línea hizo click, la llamada terminó, y Rachel miró la parte de Kurt en el loft, con los ojos llorosos cuando se dio cuenta de que pronto se convertiría en la pieza de vivienda de Santana. Todo lo que ella y su amigo armaron para su primer hogar juntos se convertiría en una casa diferente, era agridulce, pero ella entendió.

Sonriendo tristemente, se secó los ojos y se acercó a la cama de Kurt, sentándose en el colchón que ya no olía a su mejor amigo, sino a la chica que estaba actualmente acaparando el baño. Por un momento, Rachel se perdió en sus pensamientos y luego tomó su teléfono de vuelta, sus dedos volando por la pantalla mientras enviaba un texto de última hora. Su teléfono sonó segundos más tarde con una respuesta.

 _ **Para Blaine:** Espero que todo salga bien entre ustedes. Además, que te jodan por llevarte a mi compañero de piso._

 _ **De Blaine:** Gracias Rachel. Nosotros también te amamos._

 **::::::::::::**

Las cajas estaban apiladas junto a la puerta. Las maletas llenas de ropa y otros artículos asentados al lado de ellos, algo que desborda con montones sobre montones de ropa y más cosas llenando el interior para la mudanza. Kurt suspiró mientras dejaba caer otra caja en el vestíbulo, deslizándose para sentarse en la escalera mientras trataba de tomar un respiro.

El calor insoportable de julio a través de la puerta abierta y el aire lleno de vapor atracando las ventanas, por lo que todo lo que se sentía demasiado caliente y demasiado pegajoso.

\- ¿Es la última? – Preguntó Blaine, dejando su propia caja en el piso para apoyarse en la pared que conectaba a la sala. Kurt asintió, demasiado cansado para levantarse, sonriendo cuando sintió la alfombra inclinarse a su lado cuando el ojimiel se derrumbó sobre los escalones junto a él.

El chico más joven bostezó, usando las manos para apartar el sudor que cubría su rostro. Cuando el ojiazul se giró hacia él, se sorprendió al encontrarlo mirando hacia la pared, con sus pensamientos perdidos en algún lugar del espacio.

\- ¿Estás bien?

\- Sólo estoy pensando.

\- ¿Sobre qué?

\- Acerca de esto. Sobre la mudanza. Sobre dejar Lima. – Tragó saliva – No pensé que iba a suceder, no teniendo un bebé y todo.

\- Te subestimas. Siempre lo haces.

\- Simplemente no creía que fuera posible. Quiero decir, ¿cómo se supone que voy a manejar todo esto cuando lleguemos a New York? Tú y yo vamos a empezar clases en un mes y vamos a estar ocupados. Simplemente no veo cómo todo saldrá bien .

\- Todavía tienes miedo.

Blaine cerró los ojos y Kurt tomó eso como su momento de intervenir. Cansado, se empujó a sí mismo en una posición sentada y luego se inclinó sobre su ex, dejando caer la cabeza hasta que chocó contra la de éste.

Tiempo atrás, se habría avergonzado por tener su cara sudorosa en cualquier lugar cerca del chico de cabello rizado, a menos que fuera durante los mimos post-sexo, pero en este momento, se sentía bien al estar tan cerca de él.

\- ¿Blaine? – Cuando los ojos color del otoño que él tanto amaba finalmente se abrieron, se inclinó, presionando su boca contra la de su ex en un beso abrasador. No se habían tocado así desde el día en que Kurt regresó a Lima, allá en mayo, y fue mucho tiempo desde eso.

Gimiendo, profundizó el beso, respirando profundamente por la nariz cuando el moreno ansiosamente se lo devolvió, las manos agarrando el borde de su camiseta amortiguada por el sudor.

Se quedaron así por un tiempo, sus cuerpos presionados al ras de la escalera, la espalda y las piernas de Blaine moldeándose en la madera cuando su ex lo recostó poniendo todo su peso encima de él.

Era muy incómodo, y el de ojos dorados estaba seguro de que habría moretones en su cuerpo más tarde, pero no podía parar. Besar a Kurt era algo que temía que nunca sería capaz de hacer de nuevo, incluso después de que su mejor amigo le dio un beso hace meses. Pero ahora, ser sujetado por el cuerpo fuerte del castaño y ser besado sin sentido hizo cortocircuito en su cabeza y se sentía mucho, mucho mejor acerca de lo que iba a suceder en su vida.

Se mudaría a New York con Kurt.

Y Jace, obviamente, quien hizo un chillido que causó que la pareja se separase en busca de aire. En el otro lado de la escalera, Burt estaba de pie con la ceja levantada mientras disparaba una mirada divertida a su hijo y al novio de éste, basada en esa manifestación pública de afecto – ¿Estoy interrumpiendo algo?

\- No – los chicos y el bebé chirriaron de nuevo, los bracitos agitándose para alcanzar a Kurt. La sonrisa que iluminó el rostro del castaño cuando el bebé se estiró por él, hizo que el estómago de Blaine se retorciera, y orgullosamente vio como tomó al pequeño de los brazos de Burt y lo rebotó un poco, arrullándolo con una voz aguda que el niño adoraba.

\- Así que, ¿está todo listo para embarcar en el camión? Marisol dijo que ustedes dos se apoderaron de la habitación y se aseguraron de que todo estuviese empacado, así que estoy asumiendo que este pequeño revolcón que estaban teniendo era una celebración por haber terminado de guardar todo lo de Blaine y Jace.

Su broma hizo que los chicos se sonrojasen y el moreno se cubrió la cara con su brazo, sacudiendo la cabeza mientras escuchaba a Kurt amonestar a su papá por jugar con ellos.

\- El embalaje está listo, papá. Todo lo que necesitamos hacer es meter las cosas en el camión y podemos irnos.

\- Grandioso. Bueno, entonces voy a dejarle saber a Nick que terminaron y vamos a regresar para ayudarlos a cargar el resto en el camión. Así que, si ustedes dos estaban planeando tratar de darme otro nieto para consentir, me gustaría sugerirles…

\- ¡Papá! – Los ojos de Kurt estaban muy abiertos por la sorpresa, su voz chillona, escandalizada. Blaine se echó a reír ante el descaro del mayor de los Hummel, y el ojiazul lo regañó rápidamente también – ¡Blaine! ¡No te rías de él! ¡Sólo lo animas!

Con eso, Burt se fue por el pasillo riendo, y una vez que se había ido, el moreno finalmente se puso de pie, sacudiendo el polvo de sus shorts y camisa antes de dirigirse hacia donde el castaño y Jace estaban de pie junto a la puerta.

Dio al bebé un rápido beso en la parte superior de la cabeza, intentando sin éxito alisar el mechón que siempre parecía desarrollarse por encima de la frente, lo cual era suficientemente adorablemente y le recordó mucho la forma en la que su ex siempre acomodaba su cabello, lo cual hacía las cosas aún más injustas porque Jace se parecía cada vez más a él.

Cuando el bebé gorgoteaba en el beso, Blaine sonrió y se inclinó, besando a Kurt rápidamente mientras éste sonreía contra su boca. Antes de que pudiera dar un paso atrás, el ojiazul quitó una de sus manos de la espalda de Jace y la extendió, agarrando la muñeca del de cabello rizado – ¿Y a dónde crees que vas?

\- Voy a empezar a sacar las cajas para guardarlas en el auto.

\- ¿Y qué pasa si quería besar a mi novio un poco más?

Blaine hizo una pausa, con una ceja levantada ante eso – ¿Tu novio?

\- ¡Ajá! Mi novio. La persona que es mi mejor amigo en todo este mundo, quien es el padre de mi hijo y el que me dio el regalo más grande de todo el universo – Levantó al pequeño un poco, mostrando en el proceso los músculos de su brazo, los cuales el moreno apreció muy bien – también conocido como este precioso angelito al que amo tanto.

Sí, me gustaría besar a mi novio. Porque lo amo y espero que él me ame.

\- Él lo hace.

\- Tanto como yo a él – Suavemente se inclinó y capturó los labios de Blaine con los suyos, dejando caer la muñeca del chico mientras lo tomaba con firmeza de la cadera.

El pequeño, con toda su ternura, se inclinó hacia delante solo un poquito y golpeó su mano llena se saliva resbaladiza en las barbillas a sus papás, tarareando felizmente cuando los hombres se apartaron y lo miraron con los ojos muy abiertos.

\- Eres demasiado lindo – el ojimiel susurró, inclinándose hacia adelante para dejar grandes besos por toda la carita de Jace. El bebé se rió de alegría, sus altos chillidos agudos atrajeron la atención de sus abuelos que salieron al vestíbulo para ver lo que estaba pasando.

Allí, frente a la puerta estaban los dos jóvenes, Kurt sosteniendo a Jace mientras Blaine jugaba con éste, ambos riendo al mismo tiempo con su pequeño. Lucían felices y enamorados, y los cuatro adultos intercambiaron una mirada de complicidad, sonriendo a unos a otros ya que observaban que sus hijos finalmente volver a estar en el lugar correcto.

\- ¿Están todos listos para irse? – Preguntó Marisol, saludando a su nieto cuando los tres frente a la puerta se detuvieron para mirarla.

Blaine dio un paso atrás, asintiendo con la cabeza mientras echaba un vistazo a su mejor amigo y novio, a su hijo, y luego otra vez a sus familias, sus ojos se detuvieron en su madre. Una amplia sonrisa se extendió por su cara – Sí. Sí, estamos listos.

Kurt tomó su mano y añadió – Más que listos.

Fueron a terminar de empacar en el coche para dirigirse a NY e iniciar el capítulo más reciente en sus vidas. Blaine iba a entrar en la NYU, Kurt volvería a NYADA, e iban a estar viviendo en un pequeño departamento de dos dormitorios por su propia cuenta (que ambas familias estaban ayudando a pagar.)

Sería difícil y lo más probable es que las cosas estarían inestables durante los primeros meses que vivirían juntos después de no ser ellos durante tanto tiempo, pero Kurt estaba preparado para aquello y estaba seguro de que Blaine también, por la forma en que le apretaba la mano mientras caminaban hacia el vehículo.

\- Te amo – susurró, mirando al chico caminando a su lado. Tenían un largo camino por recorrer, un montón de cosas por hablar, superar y para tratar de entender, pero estaba seguro de que estaría bien. Eran Kurt y Blaine. Tenían que estar bien.

\- También te amo – respondió el moreno, sonriendo a su novio por un momento antes de detenerse para abrir la puerta del auto y subir al siento posterior, con los brazos extendidos para tomar a Jace y ponerlo en su asiento de seguridad.

Una vez que Jace estuvo abrochado en el interior del auto, Kurt se inclinó para besar a Blaine, una vez más, haciendo caso omiso de los ojos vigilantes de sus padres mientras se separaba y rozaba los pulgares a lo largo de la mandíbula de su amado.

\- ¡Vamos a New York!

.

 **~ FIN ~**

* * *

.

.

 _Gracias por ser parte de esta trama, su apoyo_ _y todos sus maravillosos comentarios a través de la misma._

 _Gracias a **Warblerslushie** por permitirme traerles esta gran historia._


End file.
